


Bloom

by BBKat9



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Assassination, Background Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Killing, M/M, Madness, Miscarriage, Mpreg, NCT 2020, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Revolution, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBKat9/pseuds/BBKat9
Summary: Jaehyun is the only son of Alpha Jeong and a late bloomer. After his presentation he is suffering a lot beacuse of his father, until he is decides to marry off his son to get rid of him.Jaehyun hates his life and is determined to start a revolution to earn respect for himself and those like him. At the same time, he is terrified of the madness in his blood and that he will become like his father.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 76
Kudos: 242





	1. Midnight

Jaehyun's pack was famously powerful in the area. His father was one of the strongest Alpha, their family's bloodline was ancient and special, everyone was aware of them because of their origin. Jaehyun’s mother was a lovely Omega, one who'd listen literally every word of her husband and did her best to make her alpha happy. Jaehyun considered their marriage perfect for a long time and the whole pack believed that they had a strong leader who would protect them from anything. Their pack was respected around the whole world, and for years there had been no wars thanks for Jaehyun’s father’s strong leadership. The man had always been careful, by no means wanted to endanger the life of the pack and was therefore distrustful of any unsolicited visitors. Jaehyun sometimes thought the man might be too paranoid, but the boy didn’t remember the wars, he was still too small then. But he heard the rumors that circled inside the pack, it was just a few soft words dropped, but Jaehyun soon understood what they meant. His family had a long history, they went through many wars and losses, and several of Jaehyun’s ancestors struggled with their own inner madness, often with serious casualties. Jaehyun was afraid that the madness was there in him too because he saw it sparkle in his father's dark eyes and felt that perhaps that was all he had inherited from the man.

Jaehyun was nineteen when he began to get scared that something was seriously wrong with him. All his friends were past their presentation, but Jaehyun still didn't know what fate meant to him. His father raised him to become an alpha and all indications were that this would indeed be the case. Jaehyun's physique was exactly like that of any other alpha in the pack, he was strong, with broad shoulders and he was tall. He didn't want to disappoint his parents, but he could see in their eyes that they didn't understand why he hadn't been presented yet. By the age of nineteen, Jaehyun was almost old, most at the age of fifteen or sixteen getting to know what fate awaited them. His father never said it, but Jaehyun was sure he was disappointed and ashamed because of him. Jaehyun could not take part in the common affairs of the pack, his father said only alphas could take part in such, and the boy was sad that he was considered useless.

However, by Jaehyun’s twentieth birthday, nothing had happened, and the boy had already begun to give up hope that everything could finally change. His father consulted several times with their pack’s doctor, a lovely beta, but he didn’t even know why the boy still hadn’t presented. Jaehyun heard more and more that he was a “late bloomer” and he didn’t like the term because as the years went by he felt less and less useful. In vain he did become physically stronger, but he still seemed to have some invisible disease. He heard the whispers behind his back, but in his eyes no one dared to say that there was anything wrong with him. However, Jaehyun was aware that there was really something wrong with him, even if no one knew exactly what it was.

"Don't even pay attention to what they say, there are definitely others who are just as late bloomer as you are." Ten said, an omega who has become Jaehyun's best friend in the past year. “Anyway, maybe it’s not so bad that you haven’t had a presentation yet. You can enjoy life a little more. Think about it, if your father knew for sure that you were an alpha you would never get rid of him, he would involve you in the affairs of the pack and you would not have time for anything else.”

"And what if I won't be an alpha?" Jaehyun asked softly. He didn't dare to think that he could be anything but an alpha. When he looked in the mirror he always thought a real alpha was looking back at him. Everyone throughout his life told him he would be a strong alpha when he grew up.

“Honestly, I don’t know, Jaehyun. Your father has always stated quite specifically that he needs an alpha heir. Someone who can continue to lead the pack when he is no longer among us. ”

"And an omega couldn't lead it?" Jaehyun asked almost angrily.

"No chance, Jaehyun, we're following the old ways here, no one believes an omega could be strong and be able to lead a pack." Ten shook his head, then lowered his voice and continued. “I’ve heard of packs where these outdated traditions are no longer followed. Don’t tell your dad that, but on the other side of the sea, there are packs leaded by omegas.”

"Are you serious?" Jaehyun asked curiously. Their pack always followed the old traditions in everything, they prayed to the great wolf gods when they just needed help and as Ten said, unfortunately the castes had very different roles within the pack. Jaehyun had noticed for some time that there was more alpha in the pack than omega and that was nowhere near a good omen, but his father only respected alphas. However, he did not think about it that if there were no omegas, no more children would be born in the pack and there would be no heirs as well.

Though they had not been at war for years, they had an army that any other pack would have envied, and all its members were pure-blooded alphas. Jaehyun hoped to be part of that army one day, but as the years went by, that wish did not seem fulfilled. Everyone had their own task according to their caste, however, Jaehyun could not be given any tasks because he did not belong anywhere. He felt alone and punctured, as if he were just an object that couldn’t be repaired.

"There are few, but there are such packs." Ten shrugged. "Sometimes I think it would be better to get out of here and start a new life on the other side of the sea."

"Ten, I don't want you to leave, you're my only friend." Jaehyun said softly and put his head on the boy's shoulder. Ten has been his only support lately. "Or if you do leave, take me with you."

"I can't, everyone would looking for you, you're the son of our leader." Ten replied with a laugh. “I’m not going to run away, you know. I wouldn't be able to cross the border either. " the boy added. Jaehyun knew Ten was telling the truth, his father had always deployed great forces to protect their borders, perhaps precisely because of his paranoia. Jaehyun never went beyond the borders too, he had no idea what kind of world beyond that he could expect to discover.

"It would be good to see the world once." Jaehyun replied quietly as he gazed at the familiar landscapes. Mountains and vast forests surrounded their territory that protected the pack from everything, Jaehyun had seen nothing else in the world but heard of it from his parents or read books about it. It seemed impossible to see it with his own eyes at some point.

Up in the North there was never summertime, the mountains and valleys there were always covered with a thick layer of snow, and their waters were always frozen. Jaehyun knew there were only a few packs lived there, the cold killed quickly, almost silently, and neither pack could afford to run out of numbers. The South, on the other hand, was famous for its endless summer, there were also deserts there. And there was the sea too and Jaehyun could have imagined his life in a place where the sun always shines. The area of their pack was variably friendly and unfriendly, with a lot of rain, which was good for the soil but soaked the roads. The mountains and forests protected them, but not everyone could climb a mountain, and the forests hid unknown dangers.

And on the other side of the sea was a completely unknown world, all that Jaehyun knew was that his father said the packs lived too freely there. And his father considered nothing less real than those who did not respect ancient traditions. Jaehyun didn’t know much about the world, but what he knew about it seemed interesting and he wanted to know even more, even if he didn’t have much of a chance to do so.

*

Jaehyun was already twenty-one, but his life was still the same as before. The boy felt that everything was empty and dark, he had been alone most of the time, his father didn’t like it that he had made friends with omegas and spend most of the time with them. Jaehyun couldn't help it, the alphas looked down on him for what he was and they had every reason for it as the leader's son is just seemed like a sick boy. However Jaehyun was strong, but not as strong as an alpha and he couldn't just change that.

It was the end of April, the sun was shining nicely outside, it was pleasantly warm, but Jaehyun hadn't been feeling well since the morning. He couldn't tell exactly what the reason was. He spent the day in the house with his mother and Ten, but he didn’t feel useful, he couldn’t really concentrate on anything.

"Are you okay?" Ten asked as Jaehyun's mother left the room. They tried to plan a ceremony for the pack, but Jaehyun couldn't really help in it, he was simply glad he didn't have to be alone at least.

"I don't know, I can't focus on anything." Jaehyun replied and ran his hand into his hair.

"Should I call the doctor?" Ten asked in a sudden anxious voice.

"No, I’m fine." Jaehyun replied quickly, shivering from the doctor's mention.

"Would you like a glass of water or anything?" the boy asked further as he got up from the table.

"Yes, water would be nice." Jaehyun admitted, so far he hadn't noticed how dry his throat was. Ten went out into the kitchen and Jaehyun heard as he searched in one of the closets, then clattered with the glasses.

Jaehyun felt that something had changed, exactly his body had changed. His hands trembled as heat permeated all his limbs, sweat beaded on his forehead and made his throat feel even drier. His fingers began to numb, Jaehyun worried that this might be the beginning of some strange disease and only hoped it wasn't contagious. He slowly got up from the table to go out to the bathroom and wash his face, hoping it might cool him down a bit. But the moment he stood up, something strange and wet was running down his thigh. The heat seemed unbearable and as he tried to take a step with trembling knees, he had to cling to the dresser near the table.

“Ten…,” he said, but the boy probably didn’t hear his voice. Jaehyun's head throbbed as he accidentally knocked down a vase.

"Jaehyun, are you okay?" Ten asked in a worried voice as he walked back into the room, holding a glass of water in his hands.

"No, I'm not feeling well." Jaehyun moaned as he squeezed the edge of the dresser tightly so he wouldn't fall to his knees.

"Oh." said Ten a minute later, though Jaehyun wasn't sure his friend really spoke. In vain he clung to the dresser, his knees trembling so much that he could not stand anymore. His thighs were wet, he moaned in frustration, feeling uncomfortable. His whole body seemed to be on fire and still trembling as he tried to stay conscious.

"I'll call the doctor." he heard his mother's voice but could not see her shape as Ten sat down next to him and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Ten, what's going on?" Jaehyun asked in a trembling voice as the moisture he had felt on his thighs soaked his pants and its sweet scent filled the room. He moaned as his whole body throbbed, pricked, and burned. The whole feeling was foreign to him and Jaehyun was scared of what was really happening to him now.

"Let's wait for the doctor." Ten replied in a kind voice. “Hey, calm down, look at me. Breathe, it's all right. ” he added and Jaehyun wanted to believe him, but his body seemed sick and Jaehyun feared that it was the price of not having been presented yet.

“No, something is wrong... very very wrong with me. Ten, I'm sick. ” Jaehyun whimpered and couldn't keep his eyes open. The world was upside down and he found himself greeting the darkness as an old friend that gradually surrounded him.

*

Jaehyun woke up to screaming, but surprisingly he felt much better than before he fainted. He wasn't sure he had really fainted, but he couldn't explain it any other way why that he somehow got into his own bed and didn't even remember how it happened. He began to move, but his movements were slow and he felt still a little dizzy.

"Jaehyun, stay in bed." he heard Ten's voice and a minute later he was already there next to the boy's bed to push him back between the pillows.

"I'm fine, Ten, who's screaming outside?" Jaehyun asked softly, but let his friend cover him again.

"Your father." Ten replied quietly and lowered his eyes.

"Am I sick?" Jaehyun asked in a worried voice. “Is that why my father is angry? Is it incurable?"

"You're not sick, Jaehyun." Ten replied and sat down on the edge of the bed, then took Jaehyun's hand in his hand and said nothing for a few minutes. "You've heard a lot about being a late bloomer, haven't you?" Ten asked.

"Yes, but why does it matter now?" Jaehyun asked in confusion.

"Well… it happened." Ten replied.

"What? Did I become an alpha?” Jaehyun asked hopefully and tried to sit up in bed again, but Ten just shook his head.

“No, Jaehyun. You are an omega.” Ten replied and Jaehyun felt himself whiten. His father's screaming outside was no longer just a distant voice, it was getting louder and louder and Jaehyun could almost feel the man's anger in the air. It was by no means normal for Jaehyun to become an omega, he should have been an alpha to be able to take the lead of the pack from his father. Jaehyun knew he was disappointed.

"It can not be." he replied softly, but as Ten looked into his eyes he knew the boy had not lied.

“Jaehyun…” began Ten, but there was a sudden silence outside and soon someone knocked on the door of the boy’s room. When his mother entered she didn’t say much, she just sat down next to Ten on the edge of the bed and stayed there until his son fell asleep once more.

Jaehyun first met his father a few days later when his first heat was over. It felt like he had been completely replaced with a new persona, but he was still seemed like the same boy when he looked in the mirror. However everyone looked at him differently because he was an omega now and Jaehyun hated the cold gazes that watched his every move. His father had also changed in the past days, Jaehyun had never seen the man so drunk before. The pack’s affairs were discussed before Jaehyun entered the room where his father was waiting, but he honestly did not know how the man could make the right decisions while stinking of alcohol.

"The biggest disappointment of my life." the man growled when he saw Jaehyun and got up from his chair.

"Dad… I'm sorry…," Jaehyun began, but the man silenced him with a glance.

"Are you sorry?" he then asked and laughed mockingly. “You have become a freaking omega, you are not worthy to follow me and be the leader of the pack after me. You know how much shame you brought me with this?”

"I can still be a leader, it doesn’t matter that I'm an omega." Jaehyun replied and was surprised by himself at how determined his voice was as he uttered it. However, this determination shattered a minute later when his father hit his face hard and Jaehyun lost his balance and then fell to the ground. He didn't realize for a moment what had happened, his father had never raised his hand on him before. The man had always been strict, not picking on his words, but he had never physically hurt his son.

“How dare you say such a thing? Do you know what you're good for?” the man asked irritably as he leaned down to look Jaehyun in the eye. The boy's stomach was shaken by the smell of alcohol flooded by his father. "For someone to fuck and breed you, nothing else." he added with clenched teeth. Jaehyun's face blazed at the point where his father hit him.

"I'm more than that," the boy muttered as he lowered his eyes.

"No, you'll never be more than that in your life." the man replied in a contemptuous voice. “What can the other packs think of us now? I have only one son and he has become an omega, you are just a problem, Jaehyun! ”

"Dad, don't say that…"

"Do you understand what this all means?" he asked, grabbing Jaehyun's hair to turn his head toward him and force him to look at each other. "Now I have to looking for someone to marry you off and get you out of here so I don't have to see your face for the rest of my life!"

Tears welled in Jaehyun's eyes, which only resulted in another slap. His father's anger caused such tension in the air that Jaehyun began to tremble with fear and for a moment he really believed he was a disappointment and his life worth nothing, now that he turned out to be an omega. His father hated him and Jaehyun knew he would not be able to approve of what had happened.

*

It’s been two years since it turned out that Jaehyun became an omega, and that changed everything. His father never forgave him, Jaehyun had barely remembered the father this man was in the years before. His father’s only friend became alcohol and the boy no longer remembered a day when a man wouldn’t have beaten him up or hurt him with just words. He would never have confessed out loud, but Jaehyun was terrified of his father and because of this he found it difficult to get used to having to live his life as an omega now. He had a hard time getting used to it, seeing the grieving glances that followed his every move all day. Regardless, Jaehyun tried his best to please his father, listened to all his wishes, and tried not to worry him much. He let the man feel he could control him, even if he really felt bad at the thought. Jaehyun wasn’t like the other omegas in the pack, he didn’t want to submit himself to anyone, but his father was forced him to do, because even if he didn’t confess to himself, he was still terribly afraid of him.

“I heard our guests are coming from the South. Your father looked very excited.” Ten remarked as he disinfected a freshly acquired wound on the boy's chin. Jaehyun was already accustomed to injuries as if they were a part of his being and tried to love them, even if they were just a reminder of fear.

"Really?" Jaehyun asked not very enthusiastically. "Maybe he managed to find a new ally?"

"I'm afraid that's not what this is about, Jaehyun." Ten replied softly and Jaehyun saw concern in the eyes of his friend. "Have you heard of the Desert Kingdom?" he then asked.

"Not really."

"They live in the south, their leaders are descendants of an old ruling family, two lost princes." Ten told him. “We don’t know much about them, but I think they follow a fairly new way compared to our pack. Youngho, the older brother is their real leader, Minhyung, is his brother's right hand man.”

"Why are they coming here to us?" Jaehyun asked in confusion.

“Jaehyun, your father has been looking for an alpha for you for quite some time. The packs in our area, on the other hand are… you know, how they are…” Ten replied. And Jaehyun knew what he was thinking, all the packs in their area were disappointed that the only descendant of one of the most powerful packs had become an omega. None of them offered an alliance, so Jaehyun had almost forgotten that his father wanted to get rid of him from the beginning. "I heard Youngho made an offer to your father."

"What offer?" Jaehyun asked quite softly and felt his throat dry.

"He wants to marry you." Ten replied, but Jaehyun didn't know what to react. He did not know the Desert Kingdom well enough, he did not know Youngho, and he feared that only one more violent environment would have come from their marriage. He couldn’t stand it if a stranger would hurt him every single day like his father. Youngho and his pack may have taken new paths, but Jaehyun had a hard time believing they would treat the omegas differently than his own pack. Jaehyun did not trust anyone, but he was spiritually prepared that he would have no choice but to accept Youngho's offer if his father wanted it.

*

Youngho and his entourage arrived three days later, and Jaehyun did not want to meet them. His father wasn’t happy with his behavior and, in an intoxicated mood of alcohol, ordered Jaehyun to behave as it befits an omega. However, Jaehyun could not behave like that because, no matter how hard he tried to meet his father’s will, he dreaded an arranged marriage. He was an omega, he couldn’t change that, but he was different from the others and he liked to think it made him stronger. He was used to being hit by his father every time, even if he didn’t do anything that would give him a reason to hurt him, but if Youngho had done the same to him, he might not have been able to endure it for long.

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming here?" Jaehyun asked irritably as they were in his room with his father. "Do you really want to get rid of me so much?"

"Yes." the man replied without thinking, hatred dripping from his words. "You don't needed by anyone else, so you'll be better off making a good impression, or I swear you'll get even worse." he added and pointed to Jaehyun's face, on which the recent wounds had not yet healed.

"I don't want to marry him." Jaehyun declared with clenched teeth and felt this time he was the one who could not control his anger.

"You have no choice in that." his father replied and left the room. Not long after, Ten arrived and helped Jaehyun prepare for the meeting with Youngho and his entourage. The boy had no mood for the whole thing and when he saw what kind of robe his father had chosen for him for the occasion he began to tremble with suffocated anger. He knew there was no point in objecting, but he hated his father and every single decision the man had made about him. The robe was made of a thin peach-colored material and was almost completely transparent, Jaehyun felt uncomfortable, he had never had to wear robes made specifically for omegas before. He was sure that his father wanted him to win Youngho's liking and at the same time humiliate Jaehyun once again in the few coming days they had to spend together as a family.

“I don’t know if I can make your injuries invisible...” Ten began, but Jaehyun shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, if Youngho want me so much, he have to accept me with these." Jaehyun replied angrily.

"Jaehyun, honestly, your father may be doing you a favor now by marrying you off to Youngho." Ten replied. "You can get out of here, he won't be able to hurt you anymore and…"

“Yeah, Ten, he’s not going to hurt me anymore, but I don’t know Youngho. He maybe as violent as my father's or worse. " Jaehyun replied and lowered his eyes. “I had no idea he wanted to get rid of me so much. But obviously I’ve only been a burden to him since he knows I can’t follow him and I will never be the leader of our pack ”

"Don't think about it now." Ten suggested, managing the sleeves of the robe. “There are whispers that your dad is starting to go crazy, his leadership skills are no longer what they used to be. If you’re interested in my opinion, I think it’s best to get as far away from him as possible before he could do anything to you that he would regret. ” the boy added and Jaehyun knew what Ten was thinking.

In recent years, Jaehyun had actually even wondered that why his father had never tried to kill him in his sleep. This is what they did with similar pack members like him. They were killed in their sleep and there was no more problem with them anymore. Jaehyun sometimes longed for death, it seemed the simpler solution, as even the blind could see how different he was from everyone else. And even if he turned out to be an omega the other omegas of the pack did not like to talk to him either. Ten was the only one who was always by his side, not long ago, though a young omega named Jaemin became close to him as well while Jaehyun was felt lonely and sad for not really knowing what it was like to be an omega. He soon had to see that their pack was looking down on the omegas, seeing only the key to their survival in them, but otherwise they were looking at them with hatred. The only one who was respected was Jaehyun’s mother, but only because she was the leader alpha’s omega. Jaehyun’s only non-omega friend was Jungwoo, a particularly amused beta who never dealt with castes and was too kind even to those who laughed at him or mistreated him.

But in vain he did have friends, Jaehyun still felt infinitely lonely all his life. It was as if not only his father had a burden because of his presentation, but the whole pack. Jaehyun felt that the constant humiliations, the constant slaps, and the cruel words would never end. After a while he accepted them, it became the life he was used to. He couldn’t decide if he wanted something else, whether he deserved something else. Sometimes, though, he was so angry inside that he could hardly control his feelings, and then he talked back to his father and raised his arm to ward off the new slaps. Jaehyun knew from this that he was different from the other omegas - he hadn’t submit to any alpha if he was determined, he was stronger than them in some ways. But at the same time, he was indecisive and terrified of his father, which was understandable in light of the abuse of the past years.

Jaehyun sat silently and motionless on his father's left side, waiting for the servants to accompany Youngho and his entourage into the room. The boy felt uncomfortable, his robe allowed too much to see from his body for the eyes of strangers, and Jaehyun felt like he was projecting a false image of himself. Jaehyun wasn't a soft, typical omega, he never cared if anyone liked him or not, he didn't have time to deal with it, while he had to listen several times a day to how much he had disappointed his father and had to wear the punches with his head raised and tolerate the pain in silence.

"Alpha Suh and his entourage, sir, from the Desert Kingdom." one of the servants announced their guests and Jaehyun raised his head so he could greet them as they entered the door.

"Bring wine." his father said, Jaehyun tried to stay still. His father already smelled of wine anyway, he was sure it wasn't going to make a good impression on the guests, but it wouldn't have made sense to tell the man that.

The servant nodded and ran to arrange for the wine, and soon after that the large door of the room was opened for Youngho to enter, followed by a small crowd. Jaehyun didn't blink as he watched Youngho. The boy was tall, Jaehyun didn't count short, he was surely even tall compared to an omega, but Youngho was even taller than him. He had a strong physique and a serious look, his brown hair softly collapsed into his eyes, and his skin was darker than usual here. Jaehyun felt the heat creeping trough his body as he watched the tall boy stop in front of his father and bow to him politely. Youngho's scent was pleasant and fresh, but Jaehyun tried his best to keep his mind clear.

"Alpha Jeong, thank you for welcoming us." Youngho said, Jaehyun felt that when he heard the other's voice he even forgot to take a breath.

"Alpha Suh, I'm glad you visited us." Jaehyun's father replied, then laughed out loud. "Please take a seat, the servants will bring wine soon."

"I don't want to disturb you for long, sir." Youngho replied in a serious voice. “We both know why I’m here and the journey is long back to the south. Please, I wish to get to the point.”

"All right, I'm listening." the man nodded, Jaehyun watching intently every move his father made from the corner of his eye.

“I offer you alliance, sir, in return I would like you to allow me to marry your son. I heard Jaehyun is an omega.” Youngho said, his voice softening at the end of the sentence and turning his gaze to Jaehyun. Jaehyun looked back, but did not move, as his father said he had no decision to make here. Youngho may not have been a bad man, but he couldn’t know and Jaehyun wasn’t sure he could look at the alpha without fear in his eyes.

"Yes, Jaehyun is the pack's greatest treasure." his father replied, and Jaehyun turned his head towards him in confusion. These words were never told to him by his father, each time he just screamd at him that he had disappointed him and the whole pack. Jaehyun soon realized that the whole thing was just a play, his father wanted to get rid of him, but not in return for nothing. Jaehyun's body became hot, but this time because of the immeasurable rage he felt for his father.

"I was sure of that." Youngho replied, not taking his eyes off Jaehyun's figure. "He is a really special omega." he added softly and apparently ignored Jaehyun's father's mocking snoring.

"Well, yes, that's why he has a high price." the man replied shamelessly. Jaehyun felt tears begin to pierce his eyes, but he did everything he could to keep himself from crying. He already understood what this was all about, what his father wanted to achieve — he wanted to get rid of him, but he also wanted a profit for himself. He lied to their guest and Youngho might have known, but he still wanted to play this game all the way through just like his father. Jaehyun couldn’t know how different the boy was from his father if he was able to play this game as well.

"Lucky that I didn't come empty-handed." Youngho replied, gesturing to his entourage, then exchanging a few words with them in whispers. Soon more people arrived in the room, with six huge chests lined up in front of Jaehyun's father and opened them one by one.

Jaehyun had never seen as much gold and jewelry as there were in those chests before. He could see the madness glistening in his father's eyes as he reached forward with trembling hands to grab the gold. The boy wondered if it was really his fault that his father had become like this or that it was in their family’s blood, as everyone whispered about their madness behind their back. Jaehyun slowly looked back at Youngho, who smiled as their gazes met.

"It might do." the boy's father said as he jingled the coins back into the chest. "Jaehyun is yours."

“Dad…” Jaehyun began and got up from his chair, but was immediately captured by two guards who had been standing quietly by the wall until then. "Let me go!" he exclaimed angrily and tried to do anything and everything to pull his arms out of their grip.

"Jaehyun, calm down!" his mother said with a measured voice from the other end of the room where she was sitting.

"There's no need for that." Youngho remarked and looked back at Jaehyun's father.

“Believe me, it’s needed, Jaehyun is pretty disobedient. And no one likes disobedient omegas. ” the man replied mockingly and laughed. "But don't worry, he's slowly learning how to behave." he added as he looked at his son. Jaehyun saw no spark of paternal love in his father's dark eyes as the man got up from his chair, then stepped closer to him and leaned to his ear.

"Behave, or you'll be very sorry." the man whispered in his ear and Jaehyun shivered.

"I don't want to marry him, I don't want this at all!" Jaehyun screamed and tore his arms out of the clutches of the soldiers, then escaped his father and ran to his mother. “Mom, please don’t let them take me! Please, help me! ” the boy didn't even notice that his tears were starting to flow as he knelt in front of his mother and trembled uncontrolabbly while tried to hold her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Jaehyun…," she whispered, and before she could stroke Jaehyun's hair, the boy was held back by the two guards again and dragged off the ground.

"Are you still ashaming me in front of our guests, while Alpha Suh gave us such a generous gift?" his father asked with clenched teeth.

"I hate you!" Jaehyun screamed with teary eyes. “You just sold me for six chests of gold and jewelry! Have you ever loved me at all?” he asked in a trembling voice as his body relaxed in the grip of the guards.

"When I still thought you were going to be an alpha, I loved you." his father replied, and the next moment Jaehyun tore his arms out of the guards' grip again. He turned his back on his father, then pushed the two guards aside and stepped in front of Youngho. He didn't care what the alpha thought of him, nor did he care what a pleasant scent he had. Feelings did not matter here, except for the anger and frustration Jaehyun felt. He had been surrounded by an army of people all his life, but he had always felt alone and at that moment he felt even more so, because it seemed like that everyone is just leaving him alone. His father sold him, his mother did not stand by him and he knew that his friends would have been helpless in this situation as well.

"Congratulations, I hope you did a good deal, Alpha Suh." he said with clenched teeth, then walked around the boy and ran out of the room before Youngho could answer at all.

*

Jaehyun was not surprised that neither his mother nor his father had been looking for him that day. He felt alone all his life, but that day he felt even more that he couldn’t count on anyone but himself. His eyes were already aching from crying, but he couldn't stop his tears as much as he wanted to. He hated to look weak and vulnerable, but it also seemed to be part of his personality now.

"Jaehyun, are you okay?" Ten asked after knocking on the door and opening it up to step inside the boy's room.

"No." Jaehyun replied as he wiped his eyes and then sat up on his bed.

"Your father sent me to help you pack." Ten confessed as he went further inside the room after he closed the door behind him. “We have a long way to go, Youngho doesn’t want to spend much time here. He didn't seem to like your father particularly well.”

"And was anyone surprised by that?" Jaehyun asked in frustration, then got up from his bed and opened the nearest closet, then threw his clothes on the floor with nervous movements.

"Jaehyun, please calm down!" Ten replied and stepped closer to the boy to grab his arm before he could throw more of his clothes on the floor.

"I don't want to take anything with me, I just want to forget this life of mine." Jaehyun said honestly.

"I understand." Ten nodded and lowered his eyes. "What your father did is awful, but you can forget about this life as soon as we left the pack."

"Are you coming with me too?" Jaehyun asked hopefully.

“Yeah, it seems your father doesn’t need anyone who was a little close to you. Jaemin and Jungwoo are also coming with us. ” Ten replied and looked back at the boy, then smiled. "Look for the good side of this, there will be familiar faces with you." he added.

"Yes, you are right." Jaehyun replied even if he did not see the other positive sides of his move, he was at least glad that his friends would be with him. Many times, however, he did not confess to himself, but he also felt alone in their company. It was inexplicable, but Jaehyun, because he was a late bloomer, felt like he would never be like the others.

"And you could even give Youngho a chance." Ten shrugged as he slowly began to fold his friend's clothes and placed them on the bed in nice piles.

"Ten, it's just an arranged marriage, there will never be real emotions in it." Jaehyun replied harshly, then slumped back to the edge of his bed.

"That can change." Ten shrugged. “The children of most pack leaders have arranged marriages, but they often do well. I’m just saying Youngho looks like a nice alpha at least.”

"Do you think he doesn't treat omegas the same way like everyone else?" Jaehyun asked, feeling that he was starting to get angry again, but he did everything he could to at least control his face and not to show all his emotions. "Ten, whatever it is, I'm not going to let anyone humiliate me once again like my father did."

"You shouldn't even let it." Ten agreed. “You come from a strong bloodline, Jaehyun, no matter you were born as an omega. That desert pack must respect you.”

"I will do my best to be respected." Jaehyun nodded and at the same time made a promise to himself in the hope that he could start a new life now. “But not only me need to be respected, but all omegas. I will not let you or any other omega to be treated like this there either. I'll get them to treat us on an equal level with alphas.”

"Jaehyun, are you sure you could achieve that?" Ten asked softly as he sat down next to his friend on the bed. “I mean, if it worked out, it would mean a revolution. Do you know how many would attack you? How many would want to kill you?”

“I’m not afraid, Ten, I’m going to protect myself and everyone who’s being hurt just because they were born as an omega. I don’t care about old traditions, I want justice and they will get it from me. And if that's the price, I don't care, I'll burn everything in my path to the ground.” Jaehyun said in a firm voice, trying to see his future as an opportunity to break out of his life here.


	2. Nighttime

Jaehyun can’t be sure if this is the last time he will see his home or he will ever return here again. Deep inside, he longed to never put his foot in the pack’s area ever again once he left. This place hasn’t really been his home in the past few years and by now he felt like a stranger to the otherwise familiar landscape. He wasn't sure he'd find a true lover anywhere, but as he looked at Youngho he wanted to hope. However, his blood was still on fire, hate and humiliation suppressed all other emotions in him. He didn't know Youngho, but his father sold him to the alpha as if Jaehyun’s life didn’t worth anything to him, and though he didn't know why, he felt pain that his own father didn't love him in the slightest.

Jaehyun no longer remembered what his life before his presentation was like, as if it never existed. He hoped that maybe now everything would change, but he was just afraid that rather everything would get much worse. The night before he promised himself not to let anyone humiliate him once more and treat him like his father for years. But he didn’t know if he was strong enough to stand up for himself and all the omegas who had ever been humiliated. Ten was right, Jaehyun wanted a revolution and the thought of making a difference in their world was making his heart beating faster. Jaehyun dared to believe that he alone would be able to change the current situation of all omegas, as he knew first-hand what it was like to being hurt and being humiliated daily because he had not become an alpha.

"You don't want to say goodbye to your parents?" Taeil, a beta who had arrived with Youngho the day before asked him.

"No." Jaehyun replied harshly. He guessed that his behavior would only breed more anger in his father, but he no longer cared what the man thought. The moment his father sold him Jaehyun was not his property anymore, but became Youngho’s. Jaehyun felt ready to let go of his life here and if he could, he would have erased his memories of his parents.

"Jaehyun." he heard his mother's voice before Taeil could even help him get into the carriage they had brought with them from the desert. Jaehyun didn’t know how customary this kind of thing could be in the Desert Kingdom, but it seemed that this carriage was brought specifically to allow Jaehyun and everyone who was with him to travel to the South on it. Youngho and the rest of his entourage were prepared on horseback or on foot to make the journey that awaited them.

"I have nothing to tell you." Jaehyun said without turning to the woman and reaching out to Taeil. The beta helped the boy get into the carriage without a word.

“Jaehyun, I’m sorry…” his mother’s voice was distant and almost strange. Jaehyun hated his life and hated his mother for not standing by him when he needed it. The boy was convinced that his behavior toward his mother was exactly what she had shown him when he needed her. The boy was no longer even sure that his parents ever really loved him the way a parent should love its own child.

His father didn't even try to say goodbye to him, Jaehyun was sure he was getting wasted somewhere now, but this time because of joy. The boy didn’t care that he left with anger, lately it was the only feeling they nurtured together towards each other with his father. When the carriage finally set off, Jaehyun felt a particular relief. He didn’t look out the carriage window, he never wanted to see this landscape again, which was just a reminder of pain and suffering. Because he knew that if he looked back, he was lost.

"Everything is alright." Ten said beside him in a kind voice as they left their borders. Jaehyun had never been further than this before and as the outlines of his old home began to blur he now looked calmly outward at the fading landscape.

"How long is the journey to the South?" Jarmin who took a seat next to Jungwoo exactly opposite the other two boys asked.

"We'll probably have to stop for the night, but I know from Taeil that we'll be there soon." Ten chirped.

"Did you talk to him?" Jaehyun asked in surprise as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah, a little, I think he'd love to tell you about the desert pack if you're curious." Ten replied. "I think it would be nice if you could try to get to know them before we get there."

"You're right." Jaehyun agreed, he knew very well that he would only be able to earn respect for himself in his new pack if he knew who they are. It was bad enough to realize that he didn’t really know much about Youngho and what place he came from. Ten mentioned a few things, but Jaehyun didn’t know the south side of the world and had no idea what to expect.

The journey was uneventful, Jaehyun didn't want to think, but he always remembered his father. Ten was right that the man could no longer hurt him anymore, but forgetting the beatings and painful words was hard. Jaehyun didn't want to be like his father was, but the madness was there in his blood too. And power and madness was just the different sides of the same coin. Jaehyun wasn't sure if, after his father's abuse, he would really be able to gain and strengthen his self-confidence to be able to help the omegas, as he had planned. At the same time, he knew he could only trust in himslef and maybe he wasn’t a completely good person and couldn’t do a perfectly good job, but at least he wanted to be a less bad person and do less bad things to people.

"We're going to camp here for the night." he heard Taeil's voice almost immediately as the carriage stopped. "The tents will be prepared soon, we are already close to the South, we will have a pleasant evening here." the man added as he opened the carriage door and helped the occupants get out.

"Taeil, would you have some time for me?" Jaehyun asked as he stopped next the carriage.

"Of course, if you need Youngho…"

"I do not need him." Jaehyun interrupted, but he immediately felt uncomfortable for saying so. He will get married to Youngho within days, but they haven’t even spoken a word since Jaehyun’s scene with his father after he practically sold him to Youngho.

"I understand. How can I help?" Taeil asked in a kind voice. Jaehyun couldn't judge from the man's gaze what he might think, but it didn't matter, Taeil didn't know him, just as he didn't know Taeil yet.

“I want to learn about my new pack. Ten said you could tell me a lot. ” Jaehyun replied, anxiously waiting to see if Taeil was really as helpful as he seemed.

“I’ll be at your tent after dinner. I'm glad you want to get to know your new family better. ” Taeil nodded, but because of the mention of „family” Jaehyun shivered. When he thought of family, only the pain came to mind, but he took a deep breath and smiled gratefully at the beta, hoping he couldn’t see on his face what he was thinking.

Jaehyun didn't look at Youngho for a single moment as they had dinner. He needed all his strength to exclude Youngho from his thoughts as well. He didn't know him, but it still hurt him that Youngho bought him as if he were just an object. And deep inside, he feared the boy might be just as violent as his father was. Jaehyun was tired of the abuse he had endured for years, if Youngho had continued the same thing he would have been completely shattered, he was sure of that. Ten's words came to his mind that Youngho looked like a nice alpha and the boy should give him a chance. But Jaehyun shivered at the thought of trusting Youngho and he guessed that this would not make their marriage easier. He still needed time, but he didn't know how much, nor did he know what Youngho's expectations would be for him after their wedding.

However, Youngho did not seem to want his company now either. Jaehyun didn't know where to put the alpha's behavior, but he didn't say anything and later didn't ask Taeil why Youngho was so cold to him. Jaehyun was cold too, he got back the same thing he gave. That might have been okay for now.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Taeil asked later that evening as they were served tea in Jaehyun's tent.

"You know my dad followed the old ways." Jaehyun replied after taking a sip of the tea, which had an unusually strong taste compared to what he was used to. "What is this tea made of?"

"It is made from ginger and chili, it prevents sickness." Taeil said. “We’re not used to weather changes. It's only summer in the South, as if the sun never sets.”

"Isn't the heat unbearable?"

"Not to our pack, but maybe it will be for you first." Taeil said. “Give yourself some time and you’ll get used to it. So what are you curious about?”

"Youngho… or Alpha Suh, what ways is he following?" Jaehyun asked as he sipped his tea again. "Ten said he’s following the new ways, but I don't know what that means."

“Youngho is trying to follow the new ways, he doesn’t believe in old traditions. You also know how tied they are. And praying to the long-forgotten wolf gods has lost their meanings years ago. The world will not become a better place if we pray. Actions are speaking and few perform good actions.” Taeil explained, Jaehyun had to admit that the man handles the words very well. “The only problem is that the council of Youngho and Minhyung’s parents is still helping them. The members of the council are largely old alphas who believe in old traditions and ancient gods. I, Doyoung and Taeyong are the youngest members of the council right now, we’ve been appointed by Youngho, but we are few to change the way the old people think.”

"Youngho is the leader, he could replace the whole council if he wants." Jaehyun replied, not quite understanding why Youngho was not using his power.

"Indeed, but out of respect for his parents, he hasn't done it so far." Taeil said. “The world is not changing overnight, Jaehyun. But you better know that almost no one supported Youngho choosing you as his omega.”

“Well, they’re not alone with that. Nor do I support being Youngho’s omega.” Jaehyun declared as the boundless rage erupted inside him again, which was becoming increasingly difficult to control.

"Arranged marriages always hard in the first few years." Taeil remarked. “But maybe you should think that this gave you a new opportunity too. Do you know what rumors have spread about you before? ”

"That I'm just a sick late bloomer?" Jaehyun asked back bitterly. "None of you have any idea what I went through." he added, almost hissing, then angrily knocked his glass off the table.

“Yeah, there were rumors like that too and we really don’t know what you went through, Jaehyun. But we also got other news about you, everyone said you weren’t an average omega. ” Taeil said in a serious voice. “And for Youngho to be able to change, he needed a non-average omega. You were the most suitable omega candidate. ”

"Should I be happy about that now?" Jaehyun asked still in a bitter voice.

“I’m just saying you should see this as an opportunity too, Jaehyun. You can only achieve your own goals if Youngho is by your side. And such an alliance can only benefit everyone.” Taeil replied and Jaehyun had to admit that the man might even be right. Jaehyun didn’t trust anyone and was afraid his life wouldn’t change in the slightest, but if Youngho was really the alpha Taeil had made him to be, then maybe there was a chance they would both win through their marriage. However, Jaehyun knew it wouldn’t be enough for him, he wanted more than that. He was burning with a desire for revenge and feared that he would soon lose all control over himself, with bloody consequences. At the same time, Jaehyun also knew that most people underestimated his abilities and might not even guess what he could do if he got the right help.

"So Youngho is open to changes?" Jaehyun asked after some silence. "I need to know how omegas are treated in the pack."

"That's hard to judge, Jaehyun." Taeil replied honestly. “But if that helps your judgment, Youngho offered a home in the Desert Kingdom to a strange omega and his beta brother four years ago. They escaped from their pack from the North, if I understand correctly Yuta suffered exactly as much from being an omega as you did. You will spend a lot of time with him as soon as we reach the desert.”

"He should have killed him as soon as he entered the pack’s territory, right?" Jaehyun asked quietly. "My father always said if a stranger crosses the borders you don't even have to ask them what they're looking for there… and if someone has escaped from his own pack it counts as betrayal anyway."

"Yes." Taeil nodded. “I know you don’t want to believe it, but Youngho is a good alpha. He is a good leader and will never hurt you, I can promise you that. ”

Jaehyun wanted to believe Taeil's words, but he didn't know Youngho enough to trust that the alpha would never hurt him. After all, Jaehyun had previously thought that his father would not hurt him either, but still, after his presentation everything changed and beatings became daily. The boy knew that actions said more than every word and so he could hardly wait to see Youngho make a decision on important issues.

*

The next morning they continued their journey to the desert and Jaehyun was not surprised that Youngho still did not look for him. Maybe it was better that way, after last night, the boy was sure that as soon as they arrived South, his days would all about their upcoming wedding. Taeil said weddings are celebrated differently in the desert, but Jaehyun couldn’t remember exactly what was the wedding tradition in his old pack anyway. As they approached the desert, he began to realize that his memories of his childhood were fading, which he didn’t mind. Soon, his father’s face might as well be just a blurry spot and he won’t be intimidated by just the thought of him. They were far apart, Jaehyun hoped his father’s hand could not reach this far.

"Jaehyun, look!" Ten's voice was enthusiastic as he gestured to his friend to look out the carriage window. They had reached the desert for some time, but so far there haven’t seen many attractions in the area other than the sand. However, in the distance where Ten looked, Jaehyun saw a city surrounded by yellow walls.

"That's your new home, Jaehyun." Taeil said as he trotted his horse next to the carriage door.

"Is this the Desert Kingdom?" Jaemin asked as enthusiastically as he and Jungwoo looked at the city.

"Yes, but you could take a closer look at what exactly it's like in minutes." Taeil replied with a smile, then galloped off the carriage with his horse.

Jaehyun watched the city in silence as they approached and couldn't decide how he was feeling. His new home was already just an arm’s length away, the air was heavy and warm, and Jaehyun didn’t know if he would get used to this heat. But he had to try because he couldn't go back to his old pack. However, Ten, Jaemin and Jungwoo also seemed to be much more enthusiastic about their new home, but he couldn’t blame them for that. His father had practically given up three members of his pack just because they were Jaehyun's friends — perhaps if he hadn't let the three boys come with him, his father would have already executed them. Jaehyun swallowed hard at the thought and was grateful that he had not undertaken this long journey alone, but with his friends.

The desert town was quite different from what Jaehyun was used to in his old home. The heat was only part of it, Jaehyun watching the pack members as they crossed the border and the carriage slowly slid to its final destination.

"It's a real castle." Jaemin said with his mouth open, half-hanging out the window watching where the carriage was heading. "It's so beautiful, Jaehyun, don't you want to looking at it?"

"I'll see it if we stop." Jaehyun replied and did not take his eyes off the people. He had no idea what they might think of him and what was expected of him, but Jaehyun was determined to want to be a good person for their sake. When he saw the kids running past the carriage laughing so they could take a look at him, he waved at them with a smile. The children held out their hands to him and greeted him as if an old friend had returned to them.

"They seem to like you already." Jungwoo smiled at him and Jaehyun felt happy for the first time since the start of the trip. Maybe only a few kids smiled at him, but he still felt as if he had been received with the greatest love by his new pack. So far, Jaehyun may not have felt how hungry he was for this kind of love he had never received from his own pack.

By the time the carriage stopped, Jaehyun felt he had seen almost every part of the desert city. The streets were also covered with a fine layer of sand and it was as if the houses were almost all glorified in different shades of sand. Passing the market, Jaehyun felt like he had never seen so much color in his life like there. It was warm, but it didn’t seem unbearable to the boy now and as they approached the castle the road was lined with cool watered pools. Jaehyun found that life here was indeed completely different from what he was used to in his old home. The boy felt as if he had drifted into a tale between so many colors and new faces, the desert was exotic and magical. But at the same time, Jaehyun knew the world was cruel, even if everything in this new place was beautiful and perfect at first glance.

Jaemin told the truth, the building in front of which they got out of the carriage was really like the castles that Jaehyun had only heard of in tales as a child. It was a huge building in the middle of the city, with white gleaming walls and large colorful glass windows.

However, Jaehyun's gaze caught in a strange dark-walled building in the distance. Its walls looked almost black, so it would have immediately caught anyone's eye among the many bright buildings. Jaehyun couldn’t explain why, but the building had special energies that could be felt even from such a distance. The boy felt as if a voice called him by his name and had called him to enter the building.

"Taeil, what kind of place is that?" Jaehyun asked and walked over to the man.

"That is the Blue House, the home of the immortals." Taeil replied. "There are witches living there who can look into the future." he added.

"Witches?" Jaehyun asked in surprise, he had never heard of such a thing in his old pack.

“You will meet them in time. At a desert wedding, a witch traditionally comes from the Blue House to prophesy to the young couple.” the man replied, then herded Jaehyun and his friends into the pleasantly cool building. Inside they were greeted by a huge foyer, everything seemed clean and very bright, Jaehyun felt as if he were walking in the home of long lost kings.

"Youngho's family is truly a descendant of kings." Ten said softly as he looked around the castle in amazement as they walked. "Not even your father had such a castle."

"We lived a different life there, Ten." Jaehyun replied similarly softly. "Maybe it's just a nicer cage than the one we had to live in."

"At least try to feel better, now your new life begins." the other boy replied. Jaehyun hoped that not only he but Ten and the others would feel better here. Jaehyun had never seen a real throne room before, it was also something that was only in old legends when there were still real kings in the world.

"Jaehyun, this is Minhyung, Youngho's younger brother." Taeil said as they stopped in the room where two huge thrones were in the middle, their glittering gold color almost blinding the boy.

"We've been waiting for you to get here." the boy introduced by Taeil as Minhyung said enthusiastically. Judging by his scent, Minhyung could have been an alpha like his brother.

"I've heard of you." Jaehyun said and bowed politely. Minhyung seemed like a typical younger brother and although Jaehyun did not come here beliving that everything could really be better and happier here he could not deny that Minhyung welcomed him as if he were already a family member. "I'm glad we could meet in person."

“Yes, me too, really. Hyung sent a message when you left your old home, you are really beautiful, Jaehyun, as he wrote.” Minhyung explained with a smile.

"Thanks." Jaehyun replied in confusion, then turned to his friends to introduce them. “Minhyung, he’s my best friend, Ten. Jaemin and Jungwoo came with me from my old pack, I hope they can find something to busy themselves here too. ” he added.

"Of course, your friends are our friends, too." Minhyung nodded.

"Yes exactly." Upon hearing Youngho's voice, Jaehyun felt like he was going to get goosebumps. He could smell the boy's strong and fresh smell before Youngho stepped beside them. The fatigue of the long journey was not visible on him, Jaehyun felt that Youngho might be a much stronger alpha than he seemed at first glance. “Both your friends and you will find the right occupation for yourself over time. But now we have to organize the wedding as soon as possible, I hope you don’t find this too fast paced. ”

"No, not at all." Jaehyun replied and cleared his throat. The boy did not want the whole wedding, but it was inevitable. However, he was surprised to find that his anger was much easier to control in Youngho's presence. "I'm tired, would someone show me where I can rest?"

"We've prepared your room, I can show it." a new voice said and Jaehyun soon saw a light-haired omega approaching them.

"Jaehyun, this is Yuta." Taeil introduced the boy. Jaehyun remembered that he was the omega Taeil had told him about when he asked about the pack. "From now on, Yuta will be there to help you with anything, you can turn to him with all your requests."

"That's right." Yuta nodded and smiled kindly at the boy. "As I said we prepared your room, please come, I'll show you exactly where." he added and Jaehyun followed the boy without a word.

They walked long corridors, Jaehyun didn't even try to count how many doors they had passed. The castle seemed like a maze for now, but he hoped he would soon be able to get to know himself around it and not get lost on his own. His room, which had been designed for him, was spacious and the huge windows that led to the terrace connected to the room were all open. The long cream-colored curtains were blown by a pleasant breeze. His bed was right in front of the windows, Jaehyun imagined that every morning he would see exactly from here the picture of the city that lay colorfully under the castle, bustling.

"I hope you like your room, the colors were chosen by Youngho." Yuta said as he turned to the boy. Jaehyun nodded and smiled at the boy, Yuta still barely knew him, yet he was kinder to him than anyone he had met recently. Yuta didn’t look down on him, he didn’t treat him like he was sick or a defective object and that meant more to the boy than anything.

"Yes, I love it." Jaehyun nodded. "Maybe a little too big for me alone."

"No, it's just perfect." Yuta waved. “Your friends will also get their rooms nearby, if you need them you will find them quickly. Your room also has a separate bathroom there. ” the boy pointed toward a closed door.

"Where does Youngho sleep?" Jaehyun asked as he walked to the windows.

"In the other wing of the castle, most of the alphas have accommodation there." Yuta replied. "Jaehyun… I heard what you had to go through because of your father." the boy added and walked over to the other.

"Taeil said you suffered just as much as I did." Jaehyun said after a few minutes of silence. "Who hurt you?" he then asked and looked at the boy. Yuta lowered his eyes and a painful smile slid across his face.

"A lot of people were hurt me, but I managed to escape." Yuta replied. “I also brought my brother with me, I couldn’t leave him there. Shotaro is a beta, but that doesn't mean he hasn't been harmed. "

"You escaped from the North, right?"

"Yeah, it's a terrible place, you've probably heard that the cold is a bigger enemy than anything else." Yuta replied and Jaehyun nodded. “I thought we wouldn’t survive the escape, but we were lucky. I actually wanted to get to the other side of the sea, but Youngho accepted us and I will be forever grateful to him for that. ”

"Are you being treated well here, Yuta?" Jaehyun asked softly and gently touched the boy's arm. "I'm asking this now as one omega from another."

“I have no reason to complain, Shotaro and I are having a good life here. I could no longer imagine my life anywhere else and no one here has ever tried to hurt me. ” Yuta replied honestly. "Why do you ask?"

“It’s important to me how the pack treat omegas. My pack… my old pack did not respect omegas, I was hurt by my father, but I will not tolerate the same treatment from anyone else. I have plans for which I need to know the traditions here. Taeil said Youngho is trying to take new ways, but his council is holding him back. ” Jaehyun said. "Unfortunately, I don't think it's going to be good for my plans."

"There are old alphas on the council, of course they don't support the new ways." Yuta replied. “But Taeil was right, Youngho doesn’t believe in old traditions, he thinks change is needed. He is looking for allies, people who believe that we need to create new ways to change the old outdated way of thinking.”

"Youngho is a descendant of kings, right?" Jaehyun asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, and you are the last descendant of one of the oldest bloodlines, along with your parents." Yuta nodded. "Your marriage can be good for both of you if you really want to make a difference."

"Maybe you're right." Jaehyun acknowledged. "Thank you for showing me my room, I could really rest a little now."

"All right, I'll take care of your luggage and send you food later." Yuta said, then left the boy alone in his new residence.

*

The following days only followed one another at a blurred pace, Jaehyun tried his best to get to know his new residence and soon got to know more about his new pack thanks to Taeil. Jaehyun soon realized that Youngho had surrounded himself with friends he would entrust his life to. Doyoung, who was a beta, and Taeyong, who was alpha and Taeil, were members of the council and were surprisingly open to really changing the old views of the pack. Although Minhyung seemed like a small child at first, Jaehyun has seen in recent days that the boy is smarter than he seems. Minhyung's best friend, Jeno, who was an alpha, was one of the army's commanders, and Jaehyun quickly learned that if there was any time of war, the two young boys would be in perfect control of everything. Yuta introduced his younger brother, Shotaro was cute and happily working among the servants in the castle, Jaehyun was especially happy when Yuta brought the boy with him when he came to him. Ten also started working among the servants, but besides Yuta, he was Jaehyun’s number one confidant. Jungwoo was given the opportunity to work next to the castle’s doctor, Jaehyun had no idea that his friend had know anything about healing until now, but no matter how many times they met, Jungwoo was always enthusiastic about telling him exactly what new things he had learned from the doctor. Jungwoo met Donghyuck there, who was also a beta and had been helping the doctor for two years now. Like Ten Jaemin too began helping the servants, spending a lot of time in the castle’s greenhouse where special plants were grown and most of the time working with a beta called Sungchan. Youngho also appointed a young alpha named Jisung as guard next to Jaehyun, and the boy followed Jaehyun everywhere as a shadow, true to his word.

Jaehyun felt that his friends were starting to find their place and it gave him hope that maybe he could really find a home here too. With Youngho, they didn’t have much time for each other, the wedding turned the life of the whole castle upside down and Jaehyun sometimes saw from his own window that the city was always bustling. Ordinary people also began to decorate their homes to suit the occasion, but inside, Jaehyun still felt fear and anger at times. If he had the chance to be able to make a decision, he would not have chosen this life, but as his father said, he had no choice and although Youngho and his father agreed that they’ll be allies Jaehyun felt that this did not cover the reality. His father was not interested in the alliance, just wanted to get rid of Jaehyun as soon as possible.

"Will my parents attend the wedding too?" Jaehyun asked Yuta the day before the wedding.

"I heared they're on their way here." Yuta nodded as he prepared the bed for the boy. "You don't want them here?"

"I don’t know." Jaehyun replied sincerely. “They hate me, I don’t think I can endure even more humiliation. Especially not here, where I can start a new life soon. ”

“If your father tries to hurt you, there will be consequences. Youngho will not let him to do anything to you. ” Yuta replied seriously, then turned to the boy. "And your dad doesn't want to stay longer than one night."

"I don't want him to stay any longer either." Jaehyun replied, then someone knocked on the door the next moment. Yuta opened the door, then bowed and Jaehyun soon smelled Youngho's familiar scent as the man entered his room.

"I hope I don't bother you." Youngho said in a soft voice and Jaehyun shook his head.

"No, I was just getting ready to go to bed." Jaehyun replied.

"I'll leave, if you still need me, Jaehyun, you know where to find me." Yuta said and quickly left the room, then left the boy and Youngho alone.

"Ever since we arrived in the desert, we've not been together for more than a few minutes." Youngho remarked as he watched Jaehyun with his dark gaze. The boy nodded, unable to tell exactly how it felt to be in Youngho's company. The man's scent was already familiar to him, almost pleasant, but at the same time he knew that this feeling is only his instincts and he would feel the same in any alpha’s presence. "I want you to wear this robe at the wedding." he added, then handed Jaehyun a package that the boy hadn't noticed until then.

"I thought someone already decided what would I wear." Jaehyun replied as he unpacked the package. His fingers touched red silk and as he looked closer at the material of the robe he saw tiny gold patterns on it.

“Yes, but I wanted you to wear this. Here in the South, the omega is traditionally wearing a red robe at the wedding. ” Youngho replied. "I'm sure it'll be great on you."

"I don't think I'm the kind of omega you're hoping for." Jaehyun said and looked into the boy's eyes.

"And I think you're exactly the omega I hoped for." Youngho replied. “You probably already know your parents are coming to the wedding too. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before, but we had to invite them.”

"My father could ruin everything." Jaehyun said. "But you must be aware of that."

"This is our home here, Jaehyun, if your father treats you disrespectfully, he would experience the consequences too." Youngho replied and Jaehyun believed for a moment everyone's words about Youngho being a really good person. “Sleep peacefully, we will have a big day tomorrow. Good night." he added, then left the boy alone.

*

Jaehyun slept little and felt their wedding day came faster than he had guessed. For most of the morning, the servants did the final touches, everyone in the castle was bustling, and Jaehyun was just waiting for them to finally get over it. As he guessed his emotions didn’t develop overnight, it seemed almost impossible, Youngho was still a stranger. Jaehyun felt that they might never have much time to get to know each other. Youngho was very busy, spending much more time in the company of his advice than with his friends or brother, and he had no time for Jaehyun at all.

"Your wounds have healed quite nicely." Ten remarked as he looked at Jaehyun's face. Yuta and Ten together helped prepare the boy for the wedding, the robe Youngho had brought the night before was perfect and Jaehyun did not feel uncomfortable in it.

"My father didn't beat me up a few days ago." Jaehyun shrugged. "I think it helped quite a bit."

"Yes." Ten nodded, then blinked in confusion. "Your parents have arrived, I've met them earlier." the boy added after a few minutes of silence.

"They got here early." the other boy replied softly, not sure he would be able to face them. When his parents came to mind, he could only remembered the pain and were saddened that no good memories came to his mind.

"Your father wants to meet you before the wedding." Ten said after a little silence, Jaehyun felt in his voice that he was reluctant to tell this to him.

"Is that a good idea?" Yuta asked in a worried voice. "I mean is it safe to meet him?"

"No, it certainly isn't." Jaehyun replied before Ten could speak. "But I'll meet him if he wants to."

"You don't have to, you know." Ten replied in a worried voice just like Yuta.

"I know." Jaehyun replied, but he also knew that if he didn't go into it, his father would find another way to meet. After all, what always mattered was what Alpha Jeong wanted, not what Jaehyun wanted. The boy was confident that this might be the last time he had to see the man. “I’ll meet him. Ten, please tell him to come when we're done. " he added then and knew in advance that he would still regret it.

*

According to Yuta, Jaehyun looked just like any omega who was about to get married according to the traditions of the desert pack. The boy as he looked at himself in the mirror he couldn't imagine if he really deserved to be happy here. His father's words were indelibly there in all his thoughts, and though he could suppress his anger, he knew that this was only a temporary state. He had always had a hard time controlling his anger, and he could inherit that from his father, too, and he suspected that they were whispering about the Jeong family's dark past here as well. It was the curse of every old big family, everyone whispered too much about them and it was no longer possible to decide for sure what was real and what they just invented to color the stories. What was certain, however, was that the Jeong dynasty had struggled for years with the madness present in their bloodline. Jaehyun read the stories in old books lined up in his mother’s library. The greatest figures of the Jeong dynasty were either mighty rulers before the war years or they were insane that nothing but death could stop them. Jaehyun feared that his father and he were among the insane Jeong descendants. No doubt they were considered a powerful family even when it mattered, but wars changed everything. Their world had no real leader now, although the packs allied with each other for certain common interests, there was no king to rule over everything. Youngho, however, was a descendant of kings, though Jaehyun did not know much about them. The Jeong dynasty also ruled long ago, Jaehyun's great-grandfather was indeed a king, but at the same time it was his reign that brought the family to downgrade. The man was insane according to the records Jaehyun was reading at the time, his own pack dreaded him and was eventually killed in a rebellion. Jaehyun didn't know how his father could managed to get respect for himself after that and how he was able to lead a pack the way he had done so far. But maybe it didn’t even matter at all, his family’s story was confusing, but the madness was always a sure point in the writings.

"Your big day has come." his father's voice was mocking as they faced each other in the boy's new room. Jaehyun hoped that in this environment that was already dear to him, he would never have to see his father, that he would not have to endure the words of humiliation and the gaze of his frustration here. But now they were still here and Jaehyun felt like a little child, which he hated. "I can't say I'm proud of you, you look like an omega." the man added in a disgusted voice.

“Because I’m an omega. It would be time for you to accept it. ” Jaehyun replied. He tried to look cold, but his blood was almost on fire and his anger at his father was perhaps even stronger now than when he was still living with his old pack. The insulting words now cut even deeper and Jaehyun was unable to endure the pain his father had caused him only with these. He was tired, really tired, and wanted to let go of his past, of which his father was a part.

"You're pathetic, look at you, your whole existence is just a misunderstanding." the man's words were like poison. Jaehyun had become accustomed to his father only causing him pain, yet he hoped that he would no longer have to endure that pain here in his new home. “You became an omega, but you were right, you are different from the other omegas. You don't even worth as much as they do. ”

"You have no right to talk to me like that, you are a guest here and this is my home." Jaehyun replied angrily, at this point he could no longer bear the mere presence of his father. He was tired of having to endure for years that he treated him as if his life had really meant nothing. However, his father could no longer do the same to him here because it was his home and Alpha Jeong should have treated him with respect. Jaehyun didn't know what Youngho would have reacted to it if he heard the man talk to his omega like that in his own home.

"I'll talk to you the way I want." he declared and stepped closer to his son to look him in the eye. Jaehyun could only see hatred in the man's dark eyes, but he felt that his father could not read anything else from his gaze either. “Thanks to me, you’ve gotten this far. The fact that Alpha Suh wanted you as his omega can only be because he has no idea that you can't give him anything that a normal omega would give him. And if you don’t win him for yourself in a year, he’ll be bored waiting and believe me, he’ll do anything to get rid of you. ”

"You don't know Youngho." Jaehyun replied with clenched teeth.

"But you don't know him either." his father replied and Jaehyun knew he was telling the truth, but he would never have confessed it to the man.

"I know him better than you think." the boy replied.

"You're lying terribly." the man said in a mocking voice, then took another step toward the boy. Jaehyun trembled, hated his father, but he was still afraid of him. "Alpha Suh will soon realize how bad a deal he made when he bought you from me." he added.

"Don't you dare say that to me again!" Jaehyun hissed, but his father's answer was just a slap. Jaehyun's ears rang as he lost his balance after the slap and as he fell he hit his head in the corner of the table by the mirror. He hissed in pain as blood immediately stimulated the wound and soaked his temple.

"I talk to you the way I want and I treat you the way I want!" the man roared, Jaehyun rose from the ground trembling and before his father could hit him once more he grabbed the man's arm to stop him. He knew his father wanted him to submit to him, he could feel the pheromones in the air and although he was afraid, he had already promised himself that he would never submit to his father again. Jaehyun felt his fingers whiten as he squeezed his father's arm and the next moment he grabbed one of the vases on the table with his free hand and then hit the man in the head with it.

The vase shattered to pieces as it slammed against the left side of the man's face and blood covered the boy's palm as the shards of the vase injured his skin. Jaehyun felt strong and his father was surprised as they looked at each other. His father was an alpha, perhaps stronger than him, but he could not deny that Jaehyun was different from the other omegas. An omega would not have attacked an alpha, an omega would not have tried to fight submission. An omega would have done exactly what an alpha expected of it, and if an alpha wanted the omega to be afraid, that omega would have been terrified. But Jaehyun didn't.

"If you try to raise your hand to me again, I swear I'll kill you next time!" Jaehyun shouted, then released his father's arm and pushed the man away from him. Jaehyun's whole body burned with rage, waiting for his father's reaction, but the next moment someone knocked on the door and soon Jisung looked into the room.

"Jaehyun, is everything okay?" the boy asked in a worried voice. Jaehyun saw on the boy's face that he couldn't decide what to do. Youngho ordered him to protect Jaehyun from everything, but seeing a lot of blood, Jisung feared he was late.

"Alpha Jeong was about to leave." Jaehyun replied harshly as he looked back at his father. "Jisung, please send Ten here." he added and Jisung came closer to escort Alpha Jeong out of the room. Jaehyun felt the boy's gaze on him and as he looked back he just nodded that everything was fine.

Ten arrived shortly after Jisung accompanied the boy's father out of his room.

"Jaehyun, we have to go already, it’s time to start the ceremony… what the fuck happened to you?" Ten asked as he first saw the bleeding wound on his friend's forehead, then his gaze wandered to the boy's bloody hand.

“My father happened. Give me the veil, there is no time to deal with it now." Jaehyun replied and Ten took the red, gold patterned veil spread out on the bed, which was made of a similar material to the robe that Jaehyun was wearing.

"I have a very bad feeling, Jaehyun, is it definitely a good idea to get married like this?" Ten asked as he straightened the veil the boy had already laid on his head.

"Yes." Jaehyun replied nervously and straightened the sleeve of his robe, hoping that the injury and blood on his hands would be less visible. Jaehyun left his room with his head high, but with trembling legs. He did everything he could to hold back his tears, as this day was the beginning of his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry, it seems like I can't write short chapters for this fic :)  
> I still hope you all liked it and please, forgive me if there is any mistakes in it, I edited it the whole day actually... but still, I know it is not perfect.  
> Thank you so much for reading it anyways! :)


	3. Dawn

Jaehyun took a deep breath before stepping next to Youngho, the entire desert pack gathered for their wedding, and the boy trembled with fear of what the pack members would think of him. Under the veil, the right side of Jaehyun's face was covered in blood and no matter how hard he tried to cover his palm, blood was dripping quietly from his fingers into the sand in the middle of the ceremony. He was sure that Youngho, too, noticed, he felt the man's restlessness as he gently took his uninjured hand. Jaehyun wanted to believe that Youngho's touch had reassured him, but it really only helped him to suppress some of the fear and anger that was still burning there in his blood. Youngho's presence no doubt helped, but Jaehyun knew it wouldn't be enough until his family was here in the desert. Deep down, the boy still didn't want this wedding, but he couldn't say he hated Youngho. He loved anything and anyone more than his previous life. However, while his parents were here, his previous life had haunted him as a shadow and he could not think clearly. His whole body burned at the thought of his parents and he was afraid his new pack would despise him for not seeming strong enough. Because Jaehyun wanted to be strong because of the ordinary people, he wanted to be seen to be able to do anything for them. But now he felt he could only seem even sicker than the rumors had say about him. He glared at his hand and squeezed the sleeves of his robe to try to prevent the blood from dripping more.

The wedding ceremony was held in the open air, Jaehyun didn’t know all the desert traditions yet, but everything was very beautiful, colorful and magical - just like the first time he saw his new home. Tents were put up for the post-ceremony feast and dotted with color in the otherwise monochrome view of the desert. It was warm, but it wasn’t unbearable so late in the afternoon and the feast promised to stretch into the night anyway. Jaehyun knew that by then the weather would cool down pleasantly and the stars would appear in the dark sky, which he watched from his own room until he had fallen asleep on the previous nights he had spent here. The boy felt his father's gaze on himself, but he didn't turn to him, unable to bear the sight of the man. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stay on his feet, his legs shaking more and more, but he tried to do everything he could to focus on the beta, which officially added him and Youngho together, though he didn't understand a single word clearly. He didn’t want to embarrass Youngho, but he was sure the alpha would now understand that Jaehyun really wasn’t the omega that people believe he is. Jaehyun didn't want to think about what Youngho would do to him if he really wasn't happy with him. The boy didn't want to believe his father's words from erlier today, but he couldn't be sure that Youngho wouldn't want to get rid of him in the same way his family did if he brought shame on him.

"Jaehyun, you have to take off your veil." Youngho whispered as he turned the boy carefully toward himself. Jaehyun swallowed hard, probably not hearing what the beta had told him and suddenly felt too embrassed that every member of the pack was watching him. Youngho's gaze slowly wandered to the boy's hand, which was still dripping with blood, however Jaehyun did try to hide his injury with his robe's sleeve. "What happened?" Youngho asked, he seemed anxious and nervous at the same time. Jaehyun could smell the man scent strongly and tried his best not to obscure his thoughts while begged to everything and anything to not to faint. He couldn’t ruin their wedding, he had to be strong now, and his father couldn’t have the joy of him bringing shame on Youngho in public either. Jaehyun knew of himself that he would never be an omega like his mother, but he also did not want his father's hurtful words to be fulfilled. He didn't want to see the man's pitying facial expression and remember for the rest of his life that the man had always been right about him. Jaehyun was different from the other omegas, but not because he was worth less than them — he was different because he was stronger and could say no to an alpha if he wanted to.

"Nothing." Jaehyun whispered back hoarsely, then lifted the veil with a firm motion that had up to now covered his face. The material slipped off his shoulders and slowly fell into the sand. Youngho's gaze lingered on the bleeding wound on his forehead, Jaehyun could almost see the man putting together exactly what had happened and the boy didn't even have to say a word about it. He was sure he probably looked horrible, but it didn't matter, his father had already done everything he could to ruin this day, too. Some members of the pack growled, the boy unable to decide whether due to rue or frustration. Jaehyun hoped that it was not on this basis that everyone would judge what kind of person he was.

Youngho's anger could be felt in the air, but it was a different kind of anger that Jaehyun was used to from his father. He saw Youngho slowly turn to Alpha Jeong, but Jaehyun squeezed his fingers before he could do or say anything else. The boy couldn't bear to have Youngho attack his father, by no means at this minute. Plus, the boy also knew that his father would only have been even happier with himself if he had seen that his son’s wedding is destroyed.

"Look at me." Jaehyun hissed and Youngho turned back to him almost immediately, which surprised the boy for a minute. "Nothing happened." he added and looked into Youngho's eyes. The alpha said nothing and the ceremony continued. Jaehyun felt that he would only be able to remember his wedding with bitterness, and it caused him at least as much pain as the wounds his father had caused. Although he felt nothing for Youngho and did not want the wedding, he still did not want to remember this day with bitterness in his mouth.

Jaehyun heard the pack’s whispering, some might be terrified of what might have happened to him, but he felt that most of them were disappointed because he had brought them to shame at such an important event. It was humiliating, so it was even harder to stand in front of his new family and Youngho, and endure the grieving looks. Jaehyun would have done anything to keep this day from going this way, but he felt that whatever had to do with him would only go wrong. The boy feared that the happiness he had hoped for would only become ashes in his hands.

Not long after, Jaehyun and Youngho sat behind the huge table they had prepared for the couple. The rest of the pack ate, danced, and apparently had a great time at the feast. Ten and Yuta took care of the boy's wounds before he sat down behind the table, but his forehead was still hurt. When someone came closer to them to pass on their good wishes and gifts, Jaehyun tried to make a good impression and smiled at everyone, hoping he would still be able to change the first bad impression. The members of the pack were kind to him, pretending not to see his injuries and as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened during the ceremony. Jaehyun felt that he might have found a really loving family here in the desert.

"I know what your father did to you." Youngho said softly as he leaned over the boy's ear. "He's humiliated you in your home, I can't stand this without a word."

"Yes, you can stand it without a word." Jaehyun replied similarly softly and looked at the other. Youngho's scent almost slapped him in the face as he realized how close they were to each other.

"Why would I tolerate my omega being hurt by someone in my own territory?" Youngho asked nervously, his voice heared almost like a growl.

"Because I said so." Jaehyun declared angrily, still looking into the other's eyes. “I don’t want you to deal with my dad and what he did or didn’t do. I just want them to leave with my mother as soon as possible.” he added, almost hissing at the boy.

"All right." Youngho replied after a few minutes of silence. "If that's what you want, I won't do anything now." he added and grabbed the boy's hand then laced their fingers together.

"Thanks." Jaehyun nodded, then turned back to the pack. He just watched the people and Youngho's friends for a few minutes, everyone seemed cheerful. Ten, Jaemin, and Jungwoo also had a good time, they found new friends here and were treated much better by the members of the desert pack than their real pack. Even if he wasn’t sure he was going to find a home here, it was clear that he had managed to make his friends ’ lives better. As he looked at Youngho's hand, which was holding his hand, he couldn't decide exactly what he was feeling. Youngho looked kind, but he was still unknown and Jaehyun had a hard time trusting anyone. Still, he felt that Youngho wanted him to feel safe, but Jaehyun didn’t know if he would ever feel safe anywhere in the world. In the shadows, he always saw his father's glowing gaze and feared that the signs of paranoia were already beginning to show on him. He wondered if Youngho would be able to bear it if Jaehyun went completely mad?

"Regardless, you don't have to endure being humiliated by your father here." Youngho said softly.

"I threatened him that if he touched me again, I would kill him." Jaehyun replied quietly and did not take his eyes off the happy crowd. “Everyone underestimates me, but I’m really not like the other omegas. I put up with him too much and then he sold me like I was just an object. ”

“You don’t have to put up with the same thing here. If anyone touches you, I will kill them myself with my bare hands. ” Youngho replied firmly. “Will you trying to trust me? I know it’s a big request, but I’m just asking you to give it a try. ”

"Maybe." Jaehyun nodded, then turned back to the alpha. "I want to believe you're not as violent as my father."

"I would never hurt you." Youngho's voice was sincere, Jaehyun was feeling particularly pleasant in his company, but he knew it would take much more time for mutual trust to develop. Yet he felt that Youngho would give him enough time to get used to his new life. “The truth is, I need your help too. Don't be scared, just try to trust in me. ”

Before Jaehyun could respond, Taeyong and Doyoung stepped beside them to accompany them to the witch, who prophesied as a gift to them. Jaehyun still remembered that Taeil had mentioned to him that a witch was coming from the Blue House — the strange, dark-walled building that had energies that Jaehyun could not explain. The boy had never met a witch or someone who saw the future before. He was exciteed as he approached the red tent with Youngho by his side and he didn't know what to expect, what was going to happen to them inside.

"What if she predict something terrible for us?" Jaehyun asked before they entered the tent.

"I'll cut out her tongue." Youngho shrugged.

"Are you serious?" Jaehyun asked back in shock.

“No, but you have nothing to worry about. It’s just a tradition in the desert, it doesn’t matter. ” Youngho replied, the boy felt that he try to reassure him with his words, but when Doyoung ushered them into the tent Jaehyun felt no calm. His heart was pounding wildly and he had the feeling that the prophecy might have had serious significance.

The witch was an omega, sitting behind a circular table and a thick black veil covering her face. Jaehyun felt uncomfortable looking at her. Youngho and Jaehyun took a seat in the two chairs made for them, and the cards were already spread out on the table. None of them said a word, but the younger boy was sure Youngho felt nervous too. Whatever the alpha said, Jaehyun felt that this tradition was of great importance. His old pack taught him that every tradition was useful and valuable, so they believed in the old ways and in the old gods. The boy shook his head, not wanting to think about it, as he had just come here to live a different life. A life that can make a difference for others. But will he be able to judge whether the change he want to achieve is just as good for everyone as he thinks it is? Jaehyun thought of his new pack, his new family, he had done nothing for them yet, but he was determined and wanted to make a good decision about his actions. He wanted his pack to love him and believe he could stand up for them. He didn’t just want to be an omega next to Youngho, but someone his pack could count on.

"Congratulations on your wedding." the witch said in a velvety voice. "On behalf of the Blue House, I wish you a happy future."

"Thank You." Jaehyun nodded softly.

"Choose three cards for both of you." the witch continued, and they followed her request. Jaehyun did not pay attention to the cards, the presence of the witch had a particular effect on him, he himself could not explain why. He felt like he wanted to know everything that the woman could say about his future, even if there was only more blood and sadness in it. He hoped that if he could know his future now, he might be able to change it as well. He will be able to turn bad things into good ones and maybe then he can get the happiness he longed for.

"There is a fire in you that everyone is afraid of." she explained as she studied the cards laid out in front of Jaehyun. “There’s a lot of anger in you, I can almost feel it tearing you apart from within. You've suffered a lot, haven't you? ”

"No." Jaehyun lied and rolled his eyes. It was awkward to talk about this in front of Youngho. He didn't want to think about his past anymore, but he was haunted by it at every moment, as if he had been cursed. He didn't want to look weak because of it, but most of all, he didn't want to be weak in front of Youngho. The old Jaehyun who had long since ceased to exist and now wanted to be strong and confident, but for that he had to forget every little detail of his past. He had to kill the old Jaehyun to be replaced by a strong omega.

“You are an omega, but still different from them. If we lived in a different world, you would be a stronger leader than Alpha Suh. ” she continued, as if she didn't care that Jaehyun didn't tell her the truth. "Forgive me, sir, for saying that." she bowed his head to Youngho for a moment.

"It’s all right. Go on, please. ” Youngho said, Jaehyun felt a taste of tension in his voice.

"You are strong, sir, but you alone cannot change our world." she explained further as she began to study the cards laid out in front of Youngho. “Your omega can help, you could start a revolution together and succeed. But success always comes at a price. ”

"What's the price?" Jaehyun asked in a hoarse voice as following the witch's words fear passed through his limbs like an ice shower.

"Blood." she replied and looked back at Jaehyun for a moment. The boy could not see her eyes because of the veil, yet he felt as if the witch had seen the depths of his soul and suddenly felt vulnerable and small in the suffocating darkness of the tent. "Blood and pain, lots of pain."

"What can we do to stop this?" Youngho asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"It can't be stopped." the witch declared in a serious voice, then looked at the cards again. "You will have three children, but you will never be a father."

"What does that mean?" Jaehyun asked in a trembling voice and looked at Youngho. The boy had never thought before that Youngho would be the one with whom he would have children over time, however after their marriage, starting a family should clearly have been their common goal. After all, they were already a family, Youngho was his alpha and he was Youngho's omega. The whole pack expected them to have children, yet it seemed somehow unreal for Jaehyun to have just that as the main goal of his fate. He wanted a family, but not because that was everyone’s expectation.

"I don’t know." Youngho admitted, as the witch said nothing. Jaehyun thought that this prophecy did not show them a beautiful future at all and feared that he would see the same frustration in Youngho's eyes that he had seen in his father's eyes for years. The witch might have been able to say even more, but she didn't pretend to want to protect them from even more atrocities. Jaehyun's fear was slowly replaced by anger, he felt that for some reason he really didn't deserve to have a happy life, but soon Youngho's familiar fingers touched his hand. "It's all right, calm down." the alpha whispered and Jaehyun blinked at him incomprehensibly.

"I'm calm." Jaehyun replied, but his voice trembled.

"You're never calm." the witch spoke again. “You’re afraid you’ll be like your father. You see the madness in his eyes and you’re afraid it’s there in you too. But fear is a natural thing, Jaehyun. ”

"I'm not afraid." Jaehyun replied in a firm voice and looked back at the witch. "I'm not my father."

"I think that's enough for now." Youngho said and nodded to the witch. "Thank you for coming. We are sending our greetings to the Blue House." he added, then got up from his chair, pulling Jaehyun after him as well.

Jaehyun took a deep breath as they finally stepped out of the tent, but the witch's words were still in his mind. The woman didn’t actually say anything clear, but Jaehyun was afraid he still understood her words. He understood that together with Youngho they would achieve great things, but it would come at a bloody price and although they would really achieve their goals, they would probably never be really happy. Jaehyun didn't know yet if this would be mostly his fault, but he took it from the witch's misty words that in time the madness would overwhelm him and he had to accept that. He didn’t want to be like his father, but he couldn’t change what bloodline he was born into. Thinking of his ancestor, who had all struggled with their own inner demons, Jaehyun guessed that the same would happen to him as to them. As he looked at Youngho for a moment, he wondered how much the alpha knew about his family's history. Youngho was smart, but Jaehyun still didn't understand why he chose him as his omega. However, as they held each other's hands, Jaehyun still felt a pleasant tingle in his fingers and hoped that one day he might really be able to love Youngho. Love was an unfamiliar feeling to him, but he thought of Ten’s words and thought Youngho really deserved a chance, even though he had actually bought him from his father.

"You don't have to take seriously what the witch said." Youngho remarked quietly and Jaehyun felt his fingers squeeze his hands a little harder.

"You don’t believe in this tradition either?" Jaehyun asked similarly quietly. "Taeil said you want to take new ways…"

"Taeil may have said too much to you." Youngho smiled. "I don't want to talk about this now, Jaehyun, we're celebrating our wedding today."

"But we need to talk about it over time." the boy replied in a serious voice. “You need to know that I want to change the world and I will. Even if it costs a lot. ”

"I told you you were exactly the omega I was hoping for." Youngho replied, and in the meantime they returned to the celebrations. Jaehyun's eyes caught his father, who, as usual, drank one drink after another, the boy was already sure he was completely drunk. When his father looked back at him and smiled mockingly, the boy did nothing. He told himself that this was the last time he needed to see the man and it reassured him a little. "You just have to ask and I'll make sure your dad gets back what he did to you." Youngho remarked as he watched Jaehyun's face.

"No need for that." Jaehyun replied and looked back at the alpha. "Over time, my father will get back everything he did to me, but today won't be that day."

"All right, if that's what you want." the alpha nodded, then led Jaehyun back to their table.

The ceremony seemed to win everyone’s liking. Jaehyun could no longer keep up with the plenty of good wishes and gifts. Aside from his father’s presence, he felt like he wouldn’t remember his wedding with bitterness after all. It was the first time he had talked to Youngho more than a few sentences and wanted to think they got to know each other a little better. Although Jaehyun did not yet know exactly what would be waiting for him in his new pack, he looked forward to his future here, even if the witch's prediction did not promise too much happiness for them.

It was only towards the end of the night that Jaehyun realized that the wedding was not over with the feast.

"Are you nervous?" Ten asked softly as he led the boy back to his room. Outside, the pack was still seemed happy judging by their voices, but Jaehyun shuddered at the thought that Youngho would soon be visiting his room to seal their marriage with their first night together.

"No." Jaehyun lied as they entered his room.

“It’s normal to be nervous. This is your first night with Youngho. ”

"Ten, I want to be alone a little bit." Jaehyun replied and his friend nodded.

"Youngho will be here in a few minutes." Ten said before leaving the room. Jaehyun stared quietly at the closed door and thought again that he hated his life. They got closer with Youngho, but Jaehyun knew his feelings about the boy hadn't changed in a single night. He didn’t want the wedding either, but he had already accepted that it was inevitable, but the thought of their first night together terrified him. He was not prepared for it and knew pretty well that he did not want it all, even if he should not say no to his alpha.

The next time the door opened the room was filled with Youngho's pleasant scent. Jaehyun watched motionless as Youngho closed the door behind him, then walked closer to him and stopped in front of him. The man didn't say anything for minutes, but as they looked at each other, Jaehyun felt his anger slowly seep through his veins again.

"You are pretty." Youngho declared softly, then gently raised his hand and touched the boy's face. Jaehyun took a deep breath and began to release his robe with trembling hands, however, Youngho caught his wrist with his other hand. "No. Nothing will happen between us today. ”

"Aren't you here for that?" Jaehyun asked, unable to hide the anger in his voice. "Aren’t you here to take what is yours now?"

"No." Youngho said firmly. “We don’t know each other enough yet, Jaehyun, but what the witch said… I can see it in you too, that there is a lot of anger in you. I don't want you to hate me and I will only touch you if you want to. ”

"What about the mating mark?" Jaehyun asked. “If they don’t see it on me then they will consider you weak. You are the alpha leader of this pack, Youngho, you don’t want them to consider you weak. ”

“Exactly, I’m the alpha leader. Whoever dares to call me weak will not wake up the next day. ” Youngho replied firmly, then pulled his hand away from the boy and took a step back. “I won’t let you hate me, Jaehyun. I can stand anything, but not you to hate me. ”

"I don't hate you." Jaehyun replied and lowered his eyes.

"But you don't even love me." Youngho replied. “Everything will change tomorrow, but you know it too. You’ll be there with me everywhere, you have to learn how things work here. We will make decisions together because we will be equal.”

“Why are you risking everything? Your whole pack can turn against you. ” Jaehyun said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm just an omega."

"You're my omega." Youngho replied firmly. "And if I want you, you'll be there with me everywhere and we'll decide everything together."

Jaehyun didn't dare to believe the man's words and stepped closer, trembling. Youngho's eyes sparkled and full of promises, Jaehyun imagined that Youngho's eyes also hid the happiness he had longed for. But even now he wasn't sure he deserved what Youngho could give him. Jaehyun also wanted to give something to the other, he wanted to give him his love, but it was much harder than he first guessed. He still looked into the alpha's eyes as he leaned forward and kissed him slowly. He closed his eyes, Youngho's lips were soft, but he didn't kiss back and Jaehyun pulled away from him in frustration. He didn't dare to open his eyes as he took a step back.

Jaehyun felt the anger slowly overwhelm all other feelings inside him again and wished Youngho to leave. But the scent of the alpha was still too intense minutes later, and Jaehyun's body was on fire.

“Jaehyun…,” Youngho began, but the boy shook his head to silence him.

"Leave, please." Jaehyun hissed.

“All right, I’ll leave you alone. But you have to come with me tomorrow morning to the council. ” Youngho declared, but Jaehyun didn't answer, only opened his eyes again when he could no longer smell Youngho and knew he was left alone.

He walked slowly to his bed, then sat down on the edge and squeezed one of the soft pillows. His tears fell silently as he tried his best not to lose control of himself and scream loudly. The events of the day replayed before his eyes, as if it had been just a vivid dream and he sadly relized that his alpha didn’t want him. Youngho didn’t want him, or at least he didn’t want him in every possible way. Jaehyun felt a sadness he had never before, and though it was warm he began to tremble terribly as he lay down on his bed. His tears flowing as his fingers whitened as he squeezed the pillow. Youngho's rejection hurt more than the wounds his father had ever caused him.

*

Jaehyun had breakfast in his room, but he had no appetite. He was sure that neither Yuta nor Ten understood why he was not happy the morning after his wedding. But Jaehyun was tired, unable to pretend everything was okay, while he felt he would never be important enough to Youngho. The boy could no longer decide if everything would get better, but he didn't care. Slowly he felt that nothing would be better than it used to be, maybe it didn't make sense to hope anymore.

"Your parents left for home early in the morning." Ten said after Yuta left the two friends alone. "They didn't want to wake you up to say goodbye."

"I understand." Jaehyun nodded.

"Are you okay? What happened last night?” Ten asked quite softly as he scanned his friend's face.

“Nothing happened, Ten. Nothing." Jaehyun replied in a trembling voice. "Youngho doesn't want me, he deosn’t need me enough."

“Jaehyun, I think you misunderstood,” Ten remarked, but the other boy interrupted almost immediately.

"He didn't even want to touch me." Jaehyun replied and felt tears well up in his eyes. He used to not think he would ever be bothered if an alpha didn’t want to touch him. But Youngho became a different alpha after their marriage than the other alphas and so it hurts that he didn’t even want to touch Jaehyun.

"You must have misunderstood." Ten replied. "Jaehyun, this is an arranged marriage, you have to give him time."

“I give him time, but he doesn’t want me. The whole wedding was just a play. ” Jaehyun replied and hated himself for making his voice sound so desperate. “I hate my life, Ten. Why did I think everything would be better here? ”

“You see the situation too gloomily. You've only been married for a day, Youngho knows how your father treated you. He doesn’t want to hurt you in the same way, he is just careful. ” Ten explained. "You should trust him."

"I do not trust anyone." Jaehyun replied bitterly. A few minutes later, however, Youngho appeared and they marched together to the council building.

To the right of the castle stood the cream-colored building, where council meetings were usually held and could be approached from the castle through a long corridor. Jaehyun entered the building silently next to Youngho, but heard the whispers of the alphas as he took his seat. The building consisted of a single large room with a huge circular table in the middle, surrounded by the alphas. Jaehyun had not met them in person yet, only Taeil, Doyoung and Taeyong were acquaintances who greeted him kindly. However, the boy felt that he was reluctant to meet the old alphas here and he felt uncomfortable that Youngho had brought him here though and he was the only omega in the room.

He ignored the discussion, just stared at nothing as the alphas debated the pack's affairs. As time went on, Jaehyun increasingly felt like he was just an unnecessary prop on Youngho’s side. He had nothing to earn here and although his dream was not just to be an average omega, he felt that this dream had already been shattered. His memories of last night were still felt humiliating and Jaehyun would have preferred to hide from everyone. He would have locked himself in his room all day and perhaps even cried, since no one could see his weakness there.

“Jaehyun and I are discussing which packs we want to look for. Allies are harder to find lately. ” Youngho said. "Especially those who want to achieve the same goal as us."

"What kind of goals do you want to achieve, Alfa Suh?" one of the older alphas from the other end of the table asked mockingly. "What kind of allies are you looking for?"

"For now, it's up to me." Youngho replied harshly. Jaehyun looked up at the alpha in surprise for a moment, but immediately turned away from him. "Like I said, Jaehyun and I will work together to select the packs we want to make an alliance with."

"The council is exists to discuss this with us, sir." another alpha remarked .

"Why do we sit here three times a week if you don't want to involve us in your decisions?" another alpha asked, and Jaehyun became increasingly nervous when he heard their voices. "The council wants to support you, but you won't let us help."

"Alpha Suh is your leader, he is capable enough to decide what he wants." Jaehyun declared, and following his words the whole room fell silent. "I suggest that anyone who does not respect their own leader leave the council now." he added.

"An omega can't talk to any alpha like that." the alpha that spoke for the first time hissed. Jaehyun's mind flooded with rage and he got up from his chair, looking through each member of the council. He felt that the members of the council were at least as angry as he was, but it was not in his mind to submit to any of them. He wasn’t the kind of omega who was scared of a couple of old alphas.

"I can talk to anyone like that." the boy articulated. "Alpha Suh, on the other hand, is your leader and deserves respect, and no one can question his decisions." he added as Youngho also got up from his chair.

"I think today's discussion is over." Youngho announced, then took Jaehyun's hand and they left the building together. However, as they stepped out of there, Jaehyun pulled his hand away from the other and switched to faster steps. The boy walked quickly into the castle and didn't even want to stop until reaching his own room in the hope that he would be able to find peace there again.

“Jaehyun, wait! What was that in there? ” Youngho asked and grabbed the boy's arm before he could enter his room, then turned him toward himself.

“You’re curious about my opinion, aren’t you? My opinion is that your council does not respect you and will humiliate you with every single word. You are young and they think you are making irresponsible decisions and you are not even trying to defend yourself! You are an alpha, these are the kind of situations where you should perform the angry, unstoppable leader! ” Jaehyun replied angrily. “Or do you want them to be considered you unfit to be a leader? There are more of them, you are not going to be able to do anything against them with your friends only. ”

"I'm not unfit to be a leader." Youngho hissed. "You don't know how things are working here yet."

"Indeed, but I know that if you want to change, you can't let your own people treat you like that!" Jaehyun spat back at him nervously, then pulled his arm away from the other. "I don't want to be an omega for an alpha who is not respected!" Jaehyun knew his words were hurtful and he had to admit that his father must have talked to him like that if he had lived at home.

"Jaehyun, these are old alphas, you can't just change their thinking!" Youngho replied. "But for years, they've helped my parents, they knew what they are doing."

“They know how to put you in an awkward position. All your decisions will be questioned, they will not trust you, even though you are the leader here!” Jaehyun replied angrily and his breath become uneven.

"Are you acting like this because of last night?" Youngho asked softly and Jaehyun laughed hysterically as they looked at each other.

“Do you really think I care about it if you want me or not? You bought me, Alpha Suh, I'm just an object for you.” Jaehyun replied bitterly.

"You're wrong to think that I see you as just an object." Youngho replied in a calm voice, then grabbed the boy's arm again and, with his free hand, pressed the doorknob and almost pushed Jaehyun into his room.

"I don't want to be with you." Jaehyun declared in a stiff voice as Youngho closed the door behind them. When the boy tried to pull his arm away from Youngho, he only squeezed him even harder. "Let me go!" Jaehyun hissed angrily, aware that he would have been able to push Youngho on his own, but he didn't want to treat him the way he did with his father yesterday.

"There's too much anger in you, learn to control it!" Youngho said, his voice still calm, but at the same time it had a dark edge. “You need to know, Jaehyun, that I don’t want to force you to love me. Our marriage is an alliance, if you never have feelings for me, I will respect that. But I need a partner, a strong omega, you understand? ”

"Your council will never support us." Jaehyun replied nervously. "They don't like me and I don't like them either."

"It wasn't my council that decided who my omega will be, it was me." Youngho replied, then released the boy's arm. "You will come with me to the next council meeting too." he declared, then, not waiting for Jaehyun's response, left the boy's room.

*

For the next two days, Jaehyun had not met Youngho, he would have been unable to look the alpha in the eye and although they seemed to have similar goals something still did not work between them. Jaehyun couldn't decide if it was his fault. A part of him wanted to try to love Younghp, but another part of him protested against it with all his might. His feelings were confused and he was bothered by that he had no idea what Youngho was feeling about him. The alpha could hide all his feelings from Jaehyun and the boy hated him for it. Maybe Youngho really wanted them to be allies, but for now, they seemed to think very differently. Jaehyun hated Youngho's council and couldn't see why the alpha trusted them. At the same time, Youngho was right that the omega did not yet understand all the systems here. The desert pack was much larger than the pack of his father’s was, they operated according to different systems, and everything was much more complex than it first seemed.

"Youngho will reconcile." Yuta said as he poured tea for the boy. "He needs time, just like you."

"Does everyone know we quarreled?" Jaehyun asked bitterly, but did not look Yuta in the eye.

"Not everyone." Yuta replied. "But the council members didn't like what you told them."

"I won’t be scared by a few old alpha." Jaehyun said firmly.

"You shouldn't be scared of them." Yuta replied in a kind voice. “If they see tears in your eyes it will be turned against you. These are cunning alphas, they would do anything to remove you from Youngho’s side.”

“Youngho does nothing to be respected. If I stood in his place, those alphas would be already dead. ” Jaehyun hissed and ran his fingers nervously into his hair.

"Youngho will learn at his own expense, if he doesn't do something now, I agree with you on that." Yuta nodded. “But he’s not in an easy position, he’s been working on changing the old ways since his parents’ death. They don’t take him seriously, he became a leader alpha at a young age, they think he still needs to be steered on the right path. But they don't know that he has definite ideas about what kind of world he wants to live in. ”

"Yuta, I don't really know what Youngho's real goal is." Jaehyun said softly. "Does he want omegas not to be humiliated and treated the same as alphas too?"

“It’s just part of his plan. You know he’s looking for allies, don't you? ” Yuta asked and Jaehyun nodded. “He needd support to be able to form a unity between the living packs. You know that our world is torn to pieces after the wars. ”

"Yuta… Youngho wants to crown himself king?" Jaehyun asked softly and as Yuta looked into his eyes he finally felt that he understood what Youngho wanted to achieve. The world after the war years was really as if it had been torn to pieces, the packs had never chosen a king and although they had not waged openly, there was still a kind of tension between all the packs around the world. That’s why Jaehyun’s father also became paranoid when a member of a foreign pack ventured too close to their borders. Jaehyun knew that Youngho's claim to be king was not unfounded. His family had been in power for years, Ten was not exaggerated when he said that Youngho and Minhyung were forgotten princes. Jaehyun also came from a noble bloodline, but as far as he knew after his great-grandfather, no Jeong alpha had became a king. Their world was more united before the wars, but Jaehyun did not know to what extent Youngho wanted to restore that kind of unity.

"Yes." Yuta whispered. “There’s a pack on the other side of the sea, you can’t imagine, Jaehyun, how rich they live. They support Youngho, they were among the first to stand by him. Alpha Wong has been here several times, but we have never met his omega. Youngho said that when they sent their wedding congratulations they promised to visit us. They are curious about you. ”

"Youngho didn't mention that." Jaehyun replied quietly and lowered his eyes. He had no idea if Youngho wanted to see him at all until he learned to control his anger. But Jaehyun felt helpless and felt that Youngho would never understand what was happening to him. They weren’t on a wavelength, they barely knew each other, but Youngho still wanted Jaehyun to be his omega. The boy didn't know if he should feel honored or terrified because of it. Youngho was strong and seemed at least as unpredictable as the boy's father. And Jaehyun was afraid he wouldn't be able to change for his sake either. Because the more someone wanted to control him, the more Jaehyun protested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Things are happening slowly I guess. Well it is not kind of romantic between JohnJae yet, but they need time... at least I could tell you that Jaehyun really wants to love Youngho and Youngho already likes Jaehyun :) they will getting there slowly and at the sime time they will change the world :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter as well, I hope it was good enough :)


	4. Morning

Months had passed, but Jaehyun sometimes still felt like he hadn’t completely found his place in the desert. He got used to the weather and since he hadn’t talked to his parents he was starting to feel like he could slowly let go of his past. He had already explored the castle and had visited the city several times to get to know his pack better. He accompanied Youngho to council discussions each time and tried to pretend he did not feel uncomfortable among the old alphas. It was clear that the council did not like the omega's presence in their discussions either, but they hated it even more when Youngho asked for his opinion on something. At first, Jaehyun hated it when Youngho looked at him and waited for him to tell his opinion in front of everyone, but he soon realized that Youngho had given him power. And Jaehyun had no idea how long he really craved that power. Watching the old alphas look at him with hatred and knowing that nothing could be done to him in front of Youngho was a downright euphoric feeling for the boy. He soon became so accustomed to the discussions that he no longer looked at them with bitterness, but drew strength from them.

And with the help of Doyoung, he began learning the language of the desert pack. The pack spoke the common language and their own language was very similar to it, but they used it only on rare occasions. Doyoung claims that fewer and fewer people have learned the old language these days and have used it more before the war years anyway. Nonetheless, the consultant liked the idea that Jaehyun was trying to embrace the culture of the desert pack even more. Taeil visited him several times to talk about the desert traditions, but Jaehyun knew that most of them were not important to Youngho anyway. Regardless, the boy still did his best to learn these and not put shame on his alpha, even if Youngho was not looking for his company.

It was painful to admit even to himself, but Jaehyun still felt that Youngho had done everything he could to avoid his company. Ten said that the boy overreacted and Youngho just needed time to get used to their marriage, which Jaehyun should get used to too by the way. Ten had been feeling well, almost shining since they had been here and Jaehyun also felt happy when he looked at him. However, this happiness did not last long when he remembered the circumstances under which they had to come here. It was hard to forget that Youngho had actually bought him from his father, especially since the alpha showed almost no emotion towards him. Jaehyun sometimes felt that it would have been even better if he had been hated and treated by Youngho the same way his father had done to him in his old home.

Because Jaehyun felt like he had plenty of free time, he decided he didn’t want to spend it idle either. If he wasn’t just sitting in council discussions or studying, he was happy to be among the people. It was weird at first, Jaehyun felt like they were looking at him as if he had come from another planet. But at the same time, they also found the boy interesting, and as he walked more and more on the streets of the city with Jisung and his friends, more and more people came to him. Jaehyun became a favorite of the kids, which he himself didn’t understand why it turned out that way, but he had a good time in their company. If only accompanied by Jisung for his walks, he mostly visited the omegas of the pack and tried to gently asked them how they were treated. Jaehyun received mixed feedbacks, there were omegas who were happy with their lives and didn’t complain, but there were also those who seemed weaker than the others. The boy saw the injuries that dotted their faces and knew they could have been caused by an equally violent alpha as his father was. He wanted to talk to Youngho about this, but the alpha was inaccessible and made the boy just feel even more lonely with this problem. He promised himself that he would help those who were suffering in the same way that he was suffering, but he had to realize that he did not have enough strength to do so yet. Without Youngho, there was nothing he could do and the inertia only made him even more angry.

Today, Yuta promised Jaehyun that he would arrange for him to visit the market. The boy was excited, it seemed like only Jisung would accompany him because everyone else was too busy, but that didn’t bother him at all. Jisung was pleasant company, he didn't talk much, he just made sure that Jaehyun didn't get in trouble.

"What do you think I would be good at?" Jaehyun asked as they entered the colorful market. Suddenly, as if he could smell a thousand kinds of scents in the air, people were loud, playing and singing somewhere farther away.

"Well... maybe archery is for you." Jisung replied seriously. Jaehyun had been trying to get the guard to help him learn to handle some weapon or teach him fighting at all for some time.

“I didn’t even think about that. Can you teach me that?” Jaehyun asked, almost with childish enthusiasm in his voice.

"Of course, although I don't know if Alpha Suh would support it…"

"I don't care if he supports it or not." Jaehyun declared, the edge in his voice even scared himself. He cleared his throat and continued. "I mean… I don't think he would be against it."

"Are you sure?" Jisung asked softly. "I wouldn't want my leader to be mad at me."

“If Youngho gets angry, I’ll take care of that. But I can't sit idly by, I'd be happy to know at least one kind of weapon." the elder replied. "And I'm sure you would be a good teacher." he added with a smile, but suddenly the nice hustle and bustle of the market had been interrupted by a scream. Jaehyun smelled blood in the air and ran towards the assembling crowd before Jisung could catch his arm.

"Jaehyun!" Jisung screamed after him, but by that time the omega had already fought his way through the crowd of people gathered and saw exactly what he was afraid of. An omega lay in the sand and moaned in pain. Blood flowed from his nose, but Jaehyun saw even more old, unhealed wounds on his body.

"What's going on?" Jaehyun asked as he stepped out of the crowd. The alpha that turned to him looked drunk and Jaehyun recognized one of the old alpha member of the council in him.

"Ah, Alpha Suh’s omega whore." the man spat and laughed mockingly. Jaehyun didn't answer, he felt his body heat up and the familiar feeling of anger slowly filled all his senses. His skin burned as he clenched his hand into a fist. Youngho wanted him to control the anger that was in him — maybe that was what everyone expected of him, but this wasn’t the situation now when Jaehyun felt he needed to control himself. “What do you think is happening here? You are like this omega, not good for anything… ”

"You are disgusting." Jaehyun determined, then turned to the omega and helped him off the ground. "It's all right, we'll take you to the castle and they'll take care of your injuries there." he added, addressing the omega, who nodded gratefully and wiped his bleeding nose. Meanwhile Jisung stepped out of the crowd too and Jaehyun motioned for the boy to help.

"How lucky we are that you are here with us, omega." the alpha spat mockingly as Jaehyun turned back toward him. “You'll save everyone, right? All the omegas... the council knows what a fucked up plan you have. But you will never achieve your goals until we are here.” the man added angrily. Jaehyun felt the man do his best to humiliate him. He struggled to get Jaehyun to submit him, but the boy was more stronger than to be scared. He thought the council member might have known this by now, but it really felt good to see how frustrated the alpha was that Jaehyun wasn’t reacting to anything.

"I doubt the council would know anything about what my goals are." Jaehyun said, tilting his head to the side as he stepped closer to the man. “Alpha Suh will know that you hurt this omega. You can be sure that this will have a consequence. ”

"Jaehyun, let's go back to the castle." Jisung suggested softly, from behind the boy, but Jaehyun didn't move.

"It was a big mistake that Alpha Suh chose you as his omega." the man replied angrily, but Jaehyun just smiled.

“Oh yeah, it was a big mistake. But the bigger mistake was that he hadn’t changed his council yet.” Jaehyun replied quite softly. The crowd whispered uneasily around them as Jaehyun took another step toward the alpha. “I am not afraid of you or the other members of the council. If I hear once again that you dared to touch a single omega with your dirty hand, I will make sure you don’t have a hand anymore.” he added so softly that only the alpha could hear it.

"Are you threatening me?" the alpha asked and laughed mockingly. "You're playing with fire, omega."

"Fire can't hurt me." Jaehyun replied, then turned back to Jisung and the omega to head back to the castle together. The boy was still waiting for a moment for the alpha to attack, but the man seemed to have more wit than attacking Alpha Suh's omega on the open street where the rest of the pack could see it.

Jaehyun and Jisung escorted the omega from the market to the castle doctor, the omega thanked them all the way back and confessed without them having to question him that the alpha had not beat him up for the first time. Jaehyun felt bitterness in his mouth, he knew what was happening to some of the omegas, but so far he had done nothing to prevent it. As much as he felt it would be difficult to talk to Youngho, he had to take the first step. Arriving at the doctor's room, Jungwoo greeted them and immediately sat down the omega to clean his wounds.

"It should take a few days for them to heal." Jungwoo said in a kind voice as he threw aside the materials stained red with blood. "I'll give you an ointment to help you heal faster."

"Thanks." the omega nodded gratefully as Jungwoo poured him a glass of water, then went to look for the ointment he had promised to give him.

"Jisung, arrange him to have a room in the castle." Jaehyun said softly. “I don’t want him to have to go back to his home in the city, that alpha would only hurt him again. Maybe they'll find him a job here too, he's safer in the castle than he is outside. ” he added.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." the young alpha nodded.

"Tell Yuta to arrange for Alpha Suh and I to spend some time together tonight." Jaehyun continued as Jisung and he stepped out into the hallway.

"All right." Jisung nodded dutifully. "Should we prepare something else for the evening?" the young alpha asked nervously after a few minutes of silence.

"I just want to talk to him, Jisung." Jaehyun replied quickly, but he could feel his ears flaming in embarrassment. "Alpha Suh wouldn't want anything other than to talk." the boy added softly, but Jisung pretended not to hear it.

*

By the evening the weather was still pleasantly warm, Jaehyun was waiting on the terrace of his room to see if Youngho was really coming or not. Yuta said the alpha said yes to the meeting almost immediately and Jaehyun hoped that this might mean that Youngho forgave him. Or he already knew what had happened in the market in the morning. Jaehyun would not have been surprised if the alpha had heard what happened from a completely different perspective, but he was ready to tell exactly what had happened from his own perspective. Ever since Jaehyun had come here, he had known that the council would do anything to make him disappear somehow. Maybe they would be able to do what his father couldn’t do and kill him in some vile way. Jaehyun would not have been surprised if the council had really hired someone to kill him. But now the council didn’t matter, the boy knew that no matter what mood in Youngho would visit him, it would be time for them to really talk about what they expected from this marriage. Or from their alliance, as the alpha liked to call their marriage.

"Jaehyun?" Youngho smelled like the woods after rain. Jaehyun closed his eyes for a moment and felt like he was at home. The omega associated Youngho’s scent with good things, promises that might have really meant that Jaehyun deserved the happiness he longed for.

"I thought you weren't coming." the omega said softly as he turned to Youngho. "We need to talk about something." he added in a serious voice.

"Yuta said it's important what you want to say." Youngho replied and stepped closer to the omega. “I’m sorry, I know I haven’t spent much time with you lately. But I heard you were busy and you learned a lot, did you get used to the desert? ” the man asked, his voice kind and Jaehyun felt calm for the first time in a long time. Youngho’s closeness helped suppress the anger that was always there in him anyway. Jaehyun hoped that the closeness of the alpha might be able to suppress the madness encoded in the boy as well.

"Yes, I believe." the boy nodded and turned away from the alpha to study the dark but still colorful view of the city. The desert was far more interesting than it seemed at first hearing. Jaehyun couldn’t have imagined a few months ago that a new life was really going to wait him here. "It's time for me to start dealing with what I came here for." he added in a serious voice.

"And what would that be?" Youngho asked as he stepped closer to the omega and Jaehyun was dizzy for a moment from his strong scent.

"I have to tell you what happened in the market this morning to understand." Jaehyun replied seriously and looked back at Youngho. The alpha was listening for him which was new, Jaehyun never felt that anyone was listening for him. Not like Youngho did.

"Jisung was with you, right?" Youngho asked with a slight concern in his voice.

"Yes, but he shouldn't have to protect me if things go wrong." Jaehyun nodded. “You need to choose better who can be on your council, Youngho. The alpha who staged a scene in the market was drunk and humiliated an omega in front of everyone, I had to bring the omega to the castle with Jisung to take care of his injuries. No one can treat someone like that just because they are an omega.”

"Did he hurt the omega?" Youngho asked, Jaehyun now thought he was discovering signs of anger on him.

"Yes." Jaehyun nodded. “It can’t be left without a word, Youngho, you’re the leader, you have to do something. You can't let the other alphas treat the omegas this way."

"Jaehyun, I can't be everywhere." Youngho sighed anxiously and sat down in one of the chairs by the railing. As he glanced at the alpha, Jaehyun saw that Youngho was terribly tired, but even then, this conversation could not be postponed.

"I know, but I'm here too." Jaehyun replied and knelt on the ground in front of the man, put his arms without thought on Youngho's lap and looked up at him. “Please, the position of the omegas is important to me. I promised myself not to let anyone be treated the way my father treated me. The fact that someone is publicly beaten and humiliated is too much, you also know that there is too much power in the hands of the alphas. Do you want to change the world? Then let me help and achieve my own goal in the meantime.”

"If you want equality between alphas and omegas, you better know that it's going to be hard to change the mindset of the alphas who still knew my parents." Youngho replied and reached forward the next moment to touch Jaehyun's face. The boy froze for a moment, but he had to relise that Youngho's touch was pleasant and reassuring. In this one touch, there was more love than Jaehyun had ever received from his own family. "You really want a revolution, right?" Youngho asked softly, stroking the boy's face with his thumb.

"And you really want to be king, right?" Jaehyun asked similarly softly as he looked into the alpha's eyes.

"Did Yuta tell you?" Youngho asked and smiled wearily at the boy.

"Yes, but I think I would have figured it out on my own." Jaehyun replied and smiled back. “We need to know each other’s goals if we want to help each other. I'm your omega, Youngho, trust me.”

"You have to trust me too, Jaehyun." the alpha replied seriously and as they still looked into each other's eyes Jaehyun felt that maybe it wouldn't be so hard to trust Youngho. The scent of the alpha was reassuring, Jaehyun felt as if the whole world had ceased to exist around them. There was a sense of calm in him that he had not been felt for years, and Jaehyun thought it might be such a feeling if someone had a real family and home.

"I'm trying." Jaehyun replied in a trembling voice, then leaned closer to Youngho. The scent of the alpha was even stronger as Jaehyun kissed him.

Youngho's arms soon slid to his waist and he spread his legs so he could pull the boy even closer. Jaehyun hugged the alpha's shoulders while they didn't break the kiss for a moment. Youngho's lips were just as soft as the first time and Jaehyun felt overflowing with happiness for the man to kiss back.

“We should stop this…” Youngho said softly as he pulled away from the boy and smiled.

"Why? It was so nice.” Jaehyun replied quietly. "I think I missed your closeness."

"We've never been this close, Jaehyun." Youngho replied.

"And yet I missed it." the omega shrugged. "I… Youngho, I'm trying to love you." he added, then lowered his eyes.

"I told you I wasn't forcing you to love me." Youngho replied as he raised one hand to brush the boy’s hair out of his eyes. "I don't want you to feel forced." he added.

“I don’t want to love you out of force. But I came here to start a new life, and you are part of that new life. ” Jaehyun replied honestly. "We got married, we have to try to work together in our marriage."

"You're right." Youngho nodded. “I want to change the world with you, but before that, we need to strengthen our marriage. I will spend more time with you from now on, I promise.”

"I know you have a lot to do." Jaehyun lowered his eyes again. “This pack is much bigger than my dad’s, and it works completely different. I don’t blame you if you don’t have time to be with me and I know you were mad at me anyway for not behaving properly. ”

“I wasn’t mad at you. I just want you good, Jaehyun. It's the anger you always feel - if you don't learn to control it, it can end badly.” Youngho replied, then gently grabbed the boy's chin so he could turn his head toward him again and look into each other's eyes. "You can really start a new life here, but you still think too much about your father."

"It's hard enough to forget the past few years." Jaehyun conquered. "But I'm not like him." he added hoarsely, as if to prove to himself that he really wasn't like Alpha Jeong.

"I know you're not like your father." Youngho nodded. “We will discuss the situation of the omegas at the next council meeting, I promise. I do everything to stop the alphas to hurt them, wathever it costs.” Youngho then promised and Jaehyun smiled.

"Thanks." he replied softly, then pressed a short kiss to the alpha's soft lips. "If the council agrees to further restrict the rights of the alphas then I promise you I will do my best to make you king in a short time."

"We don't have to hurry, Jaehyun, we have plenty of time." Youngho replied. "And don't forget that we also have to deal with our marriage in the meantime." he added. Jaehyun nodded, then slowly got up from the ground and held out his hand to Youngho.

"We can start now." the boy replied with a smile. Youngho took his hand and laced their fingers together as he pulled back the omega, then kissed him deeply. Jaehyun felt as if he had melted and for the first time in a long time, anger was not the only feeling that seemed real.

*

Jaehyun began to hope that soon all would be well. Although he could not yet declare that he had full confidence in him, they might have set out on the right path with Youngho so that their marriage would not end tragically. Youngho was gentle when they were together, Jaehyun felt that the alpha was trying to do everything to make him feel at home. Although communication between them was difficult, Youngho was patient with him and, although he still expected him to accompany him to the council's discussions, he tried not to put him in an awkward position. This was certainly appreciated by Jaehyun, as his father had done nothing for years but put him in an awkward position in front of others. He remembered his old life many times even now, but he was confident that it would change soon.

"Drop the r sound a little louder." Doyoung said as he was just giving Jaehyun another language lesson.

"I'm not that good at this." admitted Jaehyun. "I should practice more."

“No, you learned a lot. Almost no one uses this language anymore, and it wouldn't appear to anyone if you don't speak it perfectly. ” Doyoung replied. "It also means a lot already that you took the trouble at all to learn."

"This is my new home, I'm trying to fit in." Jaehyun replied and smiled at the other. “Thank you for helping me. You, Taeil and Taeyong have helped me a lot to make me feel better here. I wish every member of the council would be like you. ” he added.

"I see the council is causing you a lot of headaches." Doyoung said in a serious voice and closed his book. “Maybe it would be better if you didn’t deal with that so much. Youngho will solve this problem over time. ”

"But how long does he need to solve it?" Jaehyun asked in a frustrated voice. "The council doesn't like me, I'm afraid the situation will only get worse."

"Don't worry as long as Taeil, Taeyong and I are in the council there should be no problem." Doyoung replied firmly. “There may only be three of us, but we know Youngho better than the rest of the council. These discussions are only formal, as you also know that Youngho is not interested in their opinion.” he added.

"Then why are we holding these discussions at all?" Jaehyun asked and sighed in trouble. "I mean, why do I have to be there?"

"Youngho just wants to annoy them with that too." Doyoung replied and laughed mockingly. “It is actually quite clever from he, he thought trough that pretty well. The council cannot say anything to you while you are sitting next to him, but in the meantime they are going crazy from your presence.”

"Well, I don't enjoy it too much too, Doyoung." Jaehyun replied quietly, but they could not continue the conversation because someone knocked on the door and a minute later Minhyung entered the room.

"I'm sorry, I hope I'm not bothering you." the boy smiled as he did not let go of the door handle.

"No, we're done for today." Doyoung replied, then got up from the table and left the room. Minhyung closed the door and then took Doyoung's former seat.

"I hope it's okay for Doyoung to leave because of me." he said, still smiling. Jaehyun couldn't imagine how the young alpha could almost always be happy.

"Of course, we're really done for today." Jaehyun replied in a calm voice. “Do you want something, Minhyung? You don't really spend time with me.”

“Yeah, well, we could change that. After all, we’re a family and Youngho seems to like you quite a bit. Which isn't bad, since you're his omega.” Minhyung spoke back and forth, but Jaehyun just smiled. The boy was kind, much kinder than anyone else would have been in his position. “I just wanted to ask, how are you feeling here? I know the desert is different than your old home, but your father isn’t here and Youngho didn’t hurt you, so… ”

"Yes, I feel good." Jaehyun nodded and even he was surprised at how sincerely his voice sounded. “The desert is really different from my old home. But the pack welcomed me as if I had returned home.”

"Good to hear that." Minhyung nodded. “I know that such arranged marriages are not always the best. Actually, I hope I don’t have that kind of marriage. Luckily, Youngho is the alpha leader and not me.”

"Did Youngho tell you anything about me?" Jaehyun asked in confusion and lowered his eyes.

"Oh, well, yeah, he told me a thing or two." Minhyung shrugged. “But he is confident that together you can achieve a lot. And let's face it, he actually saved you by buying you from your father." he added.

"Saved me?" Jaehyun asked, looking back at the young alpha. "What do you mean?"

"Alpha Jeong's fame also reached here in the desert when it turned out that his only son had become an omega." Minhyung replied and looked back into Jaehyun's eyes. "Youngho wanted to find out everything about you, we had an informant."

"What?" Jaehyun asked nervously and felt the anger overwhelm all his feelings again. Youngho's words came to his mind that he had to learn to control himself, but now everything was confused again and Jaehyun began to feel the ground slip from under his feet.

“Your dad has been so drunk for the past two years that he didn’t even notice it at all. But Youngho wanted to know if you really were the omega he needed. ” Minhyung replied in a serious voice. "He wanted to get you out of there somehow."

"So you… observed me and Youngho… Youngho planned all this?" Jaehyun asked quietly. He couldn’t decide what to feel, since Minhyung was telling the truth, Youngho finally saved him by them getting married.

"Yes. Although your father would have done anything to get rid of you anyway. ” Minhyung replied bitterly. "Don't get mad at me for saying that, but he is a pathetic alpha."

"I know." Jaehyun nodded and lowered his eyes again. "So Youngho really saved me."

"Trust me, my brother doesn't want to hurt you." Minhyung replied. “As a matter of fact, I think he’s getting more and more attached to you. If you really achieve your goals, then together you will be able to lead a better world. ” he added.

"Yes, I try to trust him." Jaehyun nodded, though the future still seemed blurred.

"Actually, there's something else I wanted to talk about with you." Minhyung blinked in confusion as the omega looked back at him. "I wanted to talk about Jaemin."

"About Jaemin?" Jaehyun asked back.

“When he’s near me… everything is so weird, he smells as sweet as the most beautiful flower garden. But he’s really more beautiful than any flower and it’s amazing the way he smiles… ”

"Minhyung, do you like Jaemin?" Jaehyun asked with a smile. Such was a true young love: as Minhyung blinked in confusion, but in the meantime he could not stop smiling.

"Yes, I believe." Minhyung nodded. “What do you think he might think of me? I have visited him many times at work, we talk a lot, but really… Jaemin is kind to everyone.”

"Yes, that's his biggest weakness." Jaehyun replied, still smiling. “Unfortunately, I don’t know what he might think of you, but maybe you could try to call him somewhere. You know, to be a little bit together, he certainly wouldn’t be against spending some time with you.”

"Okay, yeah, that's what I'm going to do." Minhyung nodded more firmly. "I hope he won't say no."

"He's definitely not going to say no." Jaehyun replied in an encouraging voice. "Maybe you could take him for a walk on the beach, he'd definitely like that." he added with a smile.

"Good idea, thank you." Minhyung smiled, then got up from his chair. “Really, thank you for allowing us to talk. That meant a lot now. ”

"You’re welcome." Jaehyun nodded, then Minhyung left him alone. A moment later he turned to the window and for a minute looked only at the view of the city. The unfolding love of Minhyung and Jaemin was quite different from what was between Youngho and Jaehyun. Maybe he shouldn’t have compared the two, yet he wondered how much different things would be now if they hadn’t gotten to know each other that way. But Jaehyun couldn’t get it out of his head that Youngho wanted to save him from his father and what he had to go through in his real home. He felt that Youngho had already done a lot for him even before they got married.

*

Jaehyun hated every single minute he had to spend in the company of the council, but he watched in silence for Youngho's sake. The fact that the council was reluctant to tolerate his presence still filled him with a good feeling, and it was only because of the uncomfortable nesting of the old alphas that he was happy to sit next to Youngho while discussing the affairs of the pack. However, he could hardly bear it when the alphas made fun of Youngho’s decisions, or quite simply tied him to every single word. However, it seemed as if Youngho hadn't even noticed, but Jaehyun was more likely to conclude that the alpha of the two of them could better control his feelings.

“Do you want to give the omegas the same rights as the alphas have? Alpha Suh, this is a hasty decision, you would kick the balance of the castes with it.” one of the alphas splashed after Youngho raised the question, which was the most important to Jaehyun.

"If you put too much power into the hands of an omega, it would just abuses it." another alpha explained and Jaehyun knew it had a double meaning. The council felt that Youngho had given him too much power and because Jaehyun was an omega, he was considered dangerous.

"Would you abuse with your power?" Taeil asked from Jaehyun's left. “How could an omega abuse the same rights as an alpha? By that you say that alphas are also abusing their rights.”

"The alphas have always been the higher caste." the alpha replied nervously.

"That's exactly what I want to change." Youngho replied. “The members of the pack must be equal, otherwise there will be no chance of living in better conditions. To this day, alphas hurt omegas without my knowledge. I don’t want anyone here in the desert to have to endure such humiliations. ”

"You will never be able to fight for full equality, the alphas will not go into it." another alpha said.

"If there are new laws then they will go into it." Taeyong replied in a serious voice.

"To pass new laws, two-thirds of the council needs to vote for it." another alpha hissed. Jaehyun felt that the farther side of the room was completely against Youngho, while he, Taeil, Doyoung, and Taeyong seemed small enough to really achieve anything. This didn’t seem like a good omen for Jaehyun to carry through his plan.

“Then I suggest you rethink what I say. We live by outdated views as the world around us is constantly changing. ” Youngho replied and got up from his chair. Jaehyun had goosebumps as he looked at the alpha. “We need to look ahead and not back to the past. My father was not a perfect leader, nor did he try to change old traditions. But I won’t let my pack disintegrate just because some alphas can’t respect omegas.”

"That's what he wants, right?" one of the alphas asked mockingly, then he too got up from his chair and pointed straight at Jaehyun. The omega recognized in him the drunken alpha who had hurt that omega in the market. “Is he planting these sick thoughts in your head, Alpha Suh? He must have opened his legs wide enough to achieve so much. ” Jaehyun felt anger pervade his body. The room suddenly seemed small and too warm, but the omega was trying to control himself. He thought that the discussion would end soon and then the anger would disappear and he would only feel the bitter taste in his tongue afterwards. He could come to terms with this, but it was harder to bear the way this alpha talked about him sitting here facing each other.

"I recommend you choose your words better next time." Youngho growled. "Jaehyun is my omega, if you dare make such a comment on him again, I'll kill you."

"Is this omega really worth it to you?" another alpha asked mockingly. “The Jeong’s bloodline is infected with madness, Alpha Suh, your omega will be no exception. He is already showing signs of madness, maybe he will be just like his own father. ”

"I'm not my father." Jaehyun declared with gritted teeth and then got up from his chair. He took a deep breath and continued, hoping his voice sounded calmer. “You’re right, the situation of the omegas is important to me, but not unfounded. My father treated me terribly, I can’t let others have to go through this either. If you don’t understand why it’s important to change our world, you don’t deserve a seat on the council. ”

"You don't deserve to stand there with Alpha Suh." the alpha from the market spat. Youngho slammed his hand on the table, and everyone in the room fell silent.

"This is the last time I've put up with you talking about my omega this way." the man said softly, then left the room. The alpha’s rage remained in the air minutes after he slammed the room’s door behind himself. Jaehyun turned to Taeil, who nodded him to follow Youngho. The council began to whisper, but Jaehyun didn't want to hear a single word of it, he felt he now had to be next to his alpha.

"Is it really okay if I am bothering him now?" Jaehyun asked with some anxiety in his voice as Taeil led the boy to Youngho's room.

"Yes, I think he needs you now." Taeil replied in a calm voice.

"I told him it's not good that he haven't replaced his whole council…"

"Maybe don't tell him that now." Taeil remarked, then stopped in front of the red door behind which Youngho's room was hidden.

"All right." Jaehyun nodded, then Taeil left him alone. The boy just stared at the door for minutes, not knowing what to do, but at the same time he knew Youngho could certainly smell him. A moment later, the door opened and Youngho looked at the boy with a blazing gaze.

"Come in." the alpha said, then stood aside and Jaehyun entered his room.

"Are you okay?" Jaehyun asked after the door closed behind him. Youngho nodded in frustration. “Youngho…” the boy started and reached for the alpha’s hand.

“You can’t imagine how hard it was for me to hold back. It was a hair's breadth that I didn't kill them all there! ” Youngho said angrily.

"You could have done it." Jaehyun replied sincerely. "Do we really need this, Youngho?" he asked as the alpha looked into his eyes.

"I don't know anymore." Youngho admitted in a calmer voice. "But I know I need you, Jaehyun." he added, then stepped closer to the boy and kissed him a minute later. Jaehyun felt the alpha is still angry and frustrated, but even so, he touched him gently.

Youngho's scent filled all his senses and Jaehyun forgot to think. On the soft lips of the alpha, Jaehyun imagined he felt the taste of love. But soon Youngho's soft lips were already kissing his neck and Jaehyun groaned loudly with pleasure. He let the alpha pull him closer to him as he hugged his waist with his strong arms and continued to kiss his neck. Jaehyun felt as if his skin was on fire and his body wanted more. Youngho kissed him again and soon Jaehyun found herself in the man's bed.

Jaehyun didn't plan the day like that at all, but perhaps that was exactly what Youngho needed now and why would he have spoken out against him? He didn't think as he drilled his knee into the soft mattress of Youngho's bed and pressed his face against the pillows where the alpha’s scent lingered. He didn't think as Youngho's strong hands squeezed his hips from behind and he felt such a euphoric feeling that for a moment all the air emptied from his lungs and he could barely bind a single meaningful thought in his head. Maybe he didn’t even have to think now, all that mattered was that they were close and Jaehyun didn’t want Youngho to let go.

When Youngho - sweatey and his face flushed - lay down next to him on the bed and they looked at each other, Jaehyun smiled.

"I don't want to think about the council now, Jaehyun." Youngho said in a hoarse voice as he reached forward to caress the boy's wet hair out of his eyes.

"You don't even have to think about the council." Jaehyun replied as he elbowed and pressed a soft kiss to the alpha's lips. His thoughts were still a little hazy, but he was happy to think of the mating mark on his neck, which would glow even redder tomorrow. "Don't worry, everything will be resolved." he added softly.

"Ever since I knew you, I haven't seen you so calm." Youngho replied after a few minutes of silence.

"Circumstances have changed." Jaehyun smiled, then tilted his head back to one of the pillows. Youngho said nothing, just pulled the omega close and kissed him, and Jaehyun kissed him back happily.

They slept side by side that night and Jaehyun couldn't remember the last time he slept so peacefully. Youngho’s closeness calmed all his thoughts and he really, really felt happy in the arms of the alpha.

*

Jaehyun didn't wake Youngho up until he left his room. Before he left, he watched Youngho's peacefully sleeping figure for a few minutes and hoped that the alpha would understand that what he was about to do was primarily for him. With a smile on his face, he finally left the alpha’s room and approached Taeil to ask him to be near the alpha until he woke up. Jaehyun hoped this wouldn’t happen for a while yet, as Youngho had been terribly tired for days and needed to sleep.

The omega felt it was time for him to do something for Youngho, too, though he wasn’t sure everyone would like his plan. However, Doyoung and Taeyong did not stand in his way when he told them what his intentions were. Maybe they didn’t completely agree with him, but they went in to convene an extraordinary meeting with the council, which they and Taeil would not attend. However, the alphas did not need to know that Youngho would not be present at the discussion either.

Less than half an hour later, Jaehyun walked to the council building with Jisung on his side. The boy squeezed his weapons nervously as he stopped in front of the building door. Jaehyun knew the boy was with him primarily because Youngho had asked him to follow him everywhere, but it meant a lot to him that he was not alone. He could have brought his friends with him, but he thought it better not to drag anyone directly into what he was about to do.

"Whatever you hear, Jisung, don't come in or let anyone inside here." Jaehyun said as he looked at the young alpha. "Did you understand?"

"Yes. But what if they hurt you? Alpha Suh would kill me if something wrong happened to you, ”Jisung explained.

"I'm not going to get in trouble, don't worry." Jaehyun reassured the boy, then opened the door of the room and entered. He turned the key in the lock from the inside and carefully hid the key in his pocket.

Accompanied by the disgusted and pathetic gazes of the old alphas, Jaehyun walked to his usual place and then took a seat. He didn't speak, just watched the alphas, who were visibly getting more and more frustrated as time went silently.

"Where is Alpha Suh?" one of them finally asked as Jaehyun's gaze caught on the torches whose light illuminated the otherwise dark room.

"Alpha Suh couldn't come today, I'm here instead." Jaehyun replied in a calm voice as he looked through the alphas.

"We have nothing to say to an omega." another alpha hissed angrily as the whole room growled. "It was unnecessary for you to call us here, omega."

" _You don't know why I called you here yet, alpha_." The room fell silent as Jaehyun used the old language. Although he wasn't sure his pronunciation was perfect, it didn't matter, the shocked gazes of the alphas gave him enough confidence to continue. “ _I don’t like the way you talked to your leader. Alpha Suh was too lenient with you, but I am not like him_. ”

“ _No one here cares what you’re like, omega. You are insignificant, just a prop on Alpha Suh's side_. ” one alpha said angrily.

" _Your father should have killed you when he could_." another hissed, but Jaehyun's face did not vibrate as he listened to the insults.

 _"Aren't you curious why we're here today?"_ Jaehyun asked as he looked through the alphas again. Maybe he should have felt fear of being alone with all the councilors who hated him. But Jaehyun felt that these old alphas did not deserve his fear and did not know him well enough.

“ _We don’t care what you want from us. This discussion makes no sense._ ” another answered, then got up from his chair and headed for the door.

 _"No one's going out of here until I say so, alpha."_ Jaehyun replied, and the man paused and looked at the omega in mixed shock with disgust. “ _Do you think you would be a better leader than Alpha Suh? How much longer do you want to play your little games? How long would you push Alpha Suh to him finally do what you wants him to do?_ ” No one answered, and Jaehyun rose slowly from his chair and took one of the torches in his hand, then turned back to the alphas. “ _You are just little men. None of you are good enough to lead a pack. But I am. That's why I'm going to do it with Youngho._ "

There was a silent silence in the room for a few minutes, then one alpha began to laugh out loud and soon the others joined him.

" _Do you really think any of us would want to serve you?_ " one alpha asked among the laughter. Jaehyun watched the man quietly for a few minutes, then smiled. " _You're crazy like all Jeong is_." the alpha hissed angrily as the laughter slowly died down.

“ _You will not serve me. But you will die._ ” the boy replied in a calm voice, then threw the torch toward the alphas. The round table was the first to catch fire, and the desperate roar of the alphas echoed in the hall. " _I promised to burn everything to the ground that gets in my way."_ the omega added as he stepped against the wall and grabbed another torch to walk to the door with it in his hand. He soon inserted the key into the lock and turned it over, then turned back to throw the other torch into the room covered in smoke and flames. The shapes of the alphas were already almost unrecognizable and the fire was spreading, Jaehyun guessed he didn't have much time, but the sight of the fire made him excited.

"Jaehyun!" Jisung shouted in horror from the other side of the door as Jaehyun finally pressed the hot doorknob and then left the room. "Are you okay? What happened?" Jisung asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine, Jisung." Jaehyun replied in a calm voice.

“We need to tell someone… maybe Taeil…,” Jisung explained nervously as he grabbed Jaehyun’s arm and pulled him back from the door where the smoke was pouring out. As the cream-colored building was slowly engulfed in flames, Jaehyun felt a strange happiness. The roar of the alphas filled the silence of the corridor as the fire spread carefully in every little corner of the building. Jaehyun could not hear a single voice around him as he watched the fire with a smile and recall the witch's words about the day of his wedding. It was the fire inside him that everyone was afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I don't know what to say. Jaehyun had a mad moment kind of... but he had his reasons. Thank you for the kudos, comments and everything :)


	5. Forenoon

It wasn’t a secret that the Jeong's bloodline had been infected with madness since forever. According to records, this madness has almost become one with the concept of the Jeong dynasty. After a while, old records reported that when a Jeong was born, two options existed: either he became a great ruler or his own madness caused his loss. Power and madness - two extremes, Jaehyun felt that there was never an in between for his family. Prejudice has always been a part of the family’s life, but Jaehyun didn’t grow up to face it. His father was a leader of great power, revered by the leaders of other packs, and no doubt regarded as a strong, fit alpha. Jaehyun didn't understand what could be the reason for this, he didn't know his father's leadership skills, nor could he know exactly how much power he had over others. But at a very young age, the omega had guessed that the records of the madness could not have been wrong. Alpha Jeong's power may have been in that madness. Jaehyun didn't want to be like his father, but the more he told himself he wasn't like the man, the more he started to feel that maybe he was starting to change like him after all. He was terrified of the madness that was in him for years and now it seemed that the moment had come too early when he could no longer control himself. But maybe he didn't want to, maybe he wanted to accept that it was him. Jaehyun was never perfect as he became an omega, while always feeling like he was born into an alpha’s body. He was strong but was considered weak by others and it was all because he was a late bloomer and then eventually became an omega. He was humiliated, hurt, deprived of everything that made him human. Jaehyun tried not to feel anything for years, but the anger was always on fire in him and that feeling alone remained familiar to him. He had no idea how deep he could fall into the darkness yet, but he feared there would be no going back and maybe Youngho wouldn't be strong enough to help him either.

"If I look back, I’m lost." Jaehyun told himself as he watched his hand quietly, still trembling. He could smell the fire even now, though hours had passed since the council building was engulfed in flames. All that was left of the old alphas were ashes, and Jaehyun still felt that strange happiness because he had won. He defeated the alphas, who certainly did not believe that an omega would be able to confront them. But Jaehyun was not an omega who surrendered to any alpha, Jaehyun was not afraid of them and did not need anything. He was stronger than them and promised himself that he would do anything to turn the fate of the other omegas to the better. Now that he had taken them out of the way, he felt he could finally safely reach his goal.

"I did it for Youngho." Jaehyun whispered to himself again as his gaze wandered to the empty table. Maybe it wasn’t a good decision to make, but for both of them to be free and move forward, someone had to do something. Jaehyun was better suited for this, Youngho hesitated a lot and went to his own loss with long, slow steps. However, Jaehyun did not want to lose his husband, his alpha, the most important part of his new life. "I'm not my father." he told the empty room in a firm voice, hoping that if he said it many times then it really would be the truth. But deep down, Jaehyun knew that blood did not turn into water and bitterness pervaded his body at the thought that whatever he was doing it seemed his fate have been written down in advance and could no longer be changed.

A minute later, the door to the room opened and he soon found himself facing the worried gaze of Ten. Close behind the boy, Jaemin and Jungwoo entered the room. Jaehyun no longer saw his old life when he looked at them, but only those of his friends who accompanied him through the most horrible part of his life. But here they started a new life, here they could be someone else, here they could be free. Jaehyun wished that he could be free too, but the ghost of his past was still behind him like a nightmare. However, he was happy to realize that if he had achieved nothing else in this life, he could provide a better life for his friends at least.

"Are you okay?" Ten asked as the other three boys sat around the table. "You're pale."

"I'm fine." Jaehyun replied hoarsely. "Where's Youngho?" he asked quietly.

"He's coming here soon." Jaemin said similarly quietly. "Minhyung and he still need to talk about a few things." Jaehyun saw love in Jaemin's eyes and was saddened, he felt these feelings didn't go the same way for him as for the younger omega.

“And the pack? What did they react to what happened to the council?” Jaehyun asked.

"I don't really know, Jaehyun, the pack was the last thing I dealt with after Jisung told me what happened." Ten replied honestly. "Jaehyun, I believe you had a good reason to do this, but…"

“Youngho took no action, his council humiliated both of us. Since he did nothing, so I had to and I did it for him. ” Jaehyun replied firmly, there was no sign of any regret in his voice. But he didn’t even feel regret, he had to make a difficult decision, but someone had to take action against the injustice that the old alphas represented. And Jaehyun decided that he would bring them the justice they deserve. "If I have to, I can tell him this in person." he added and felt the anger slowly but surely begin to take control of his feelings again. Without Youngho's presence, there was no hope in this life either. Without Youngho, only anger seemed like a real feeling and Jaehyun feared that without the alpha he would lose control of his new life as well.

"You'd better try to stay calm now." Jungwoo remarked quietly.

"I want to talk to Youngho." Jaehyun declared and lowered his eyes. His whole body trembled as he complied with Jungwoo's words, trying to force himself to calm down. Jaehyun was strong, but he was not strong enough to control his anger. "Or doesn't he want to see me?" he asked more quietly, and another wave of anger shook his body at the thought.

"Of course he wants to see you." Jaemin replied quickly. "But like I said, he need to consult with Minhyung and his remaining advisors."

"And how long will it take?" Jaehyun asked nervously.

"Jaehyun, do you understand what happened?" Ten asked, similarly nervous. “I understand the council was in your way, but your actions will have consequences. Youngho is trying to smooth everything out for you now, at least you could appreciate that. ”

“You don’t know what I had to keep listening to! You have no idea what real fear and pain is like! You don’t understand anything from what I had to go through! ” Jaehyun replied angrily and got up from the table and his chair fell over from the nervous gesture. His eyes flashed as the door opened once more and soon Youngho's familiar scent filled the room. Jaehyun felt for a moment as if the world had stopped around them, the anger raging inside him seemed to subside and the boy hoped that that feeling would never go away. At that moment, he regretted what he had said to his best friend, but it would have been too late to withdraw the words.

"Please leave us alone." Youngho said quietly, Jaehyun could not tell from his voice what mood he was in. "Please." Youngho repeated again, and a moment later the three boys left the room.

Jaehyun turned to Youngho and as they met their gaze suddenly there was a noticeable tension again in the room. The omega quietly studied Youngho's face, which was cold, but at least the signs of the previous fatigue disappeared from there. They stood in silence for minutes, Jaehyun at the table while Youngho didn't move from the door, as if to indicate that he did not intend to spend a long time here. Jaehyun wondered if he had a similar effect onYoungho beacause his scent as the alpha had that effect on him. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to think about this.

"I thought things had finally changed between us." Youngho said not long after. His voice was quiet but dark.

"They have changed." Jaehyun replied. “Did you think I was going to let them to treat us like that? Your council was disrespectful and they didn’t deserve to be able to work for you.”

"Maybe, but you didn't have the right to make that decision without me." the alpha declared, Jaehyun felt he was angry, but his own anger had always been much more powerful than the alpha’s. Youngho could control himself, he was much kinder and gentler than Jaehyun had ever been. Jaehyun just got used to the life situations he found himself in, but he never denied that he hated every single moment of his entire life so far. Anger shaped him as he had become the person he was now, but he hoped Youngho could make him better. However, soon an icy fear ran through his body, as he thought for a moment that Youngho might have given up on him.

"Why? Because I'm just an omega? ” Jaehyun asked quietly, then laughed in disbelief. “I can’t believe I trusted you to be different and help me. You're exactly the same as the other alphas, maybe you should have burned there with them. ” Poison almost dripped from Jaehyun's words and he only realized late that maybe he shouldn't have said that. But it didn't matter, he felt frustrated, as if bad luck had haunted him in this new life as well. Jaehyun felt that life would only take away from him while he was dedicated to making this world a better place.

“You know I don’t look at you that way. But you should understand that everything you do has consequences. ” Youngho replied angrily. "If you're so irresponsible, I won't be able to protect you from the consequences!"

"I did you a favor, you would never have been able to do that!" Jaehyun snapped back nervously, but the next moment Youngho grabbed his arm and yanked him closer to himself.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Youngho hissed. "You've never had to lead a pack before, you have no idea what it's like!"

"Well, I seem to be a better leader than you!" Jaehyun replied angrily. “It was the first step to change, but I’m starting to feel like we don’t have the same goal anymore. Are you going to try to kill me in my sleep now? ”

"You don't seem to know me enough, Jaehyun." Youngho replied in a calmer voice, then released the omega’s arm. "I thought you understood that we could only count on each other."

“You did nothing against the council, so I had to take matters into my own hands. They just stood in our way and hated me, they would never have let us achieve what we want. Neither together nor separately. You, too, have only been constrained and you have not even tried to stop them. ” Jaehyun replied softly and lowered his eyes. "If you don't understand that I did this for you, it may not be a good idea to stay married." he added and shivered from the sadness in his voice.

"We're going to stay married." Youngho declared. "I don't agree with what you did, but you don't seem to be the only one who wanted to change the life of the pack so drastically."

"What are you talking about?" Jaehyun asked in confusion as he looked back into the alpha's eyes.

“I tried to keep it a secret that you caused the fire but somehow it reached everyone in the pack quickly. And the pack has been celebrating ever since. ” Youngho replied and Jaehyun looked at him with a still confused look.

"Are they celebrating?" the omega asked, as if he didn't understand the word.

"You're being celebrated." Youngho clarified. “Even if I don’t agree with the way you solved the council’s affairs, it’s clear that the pack is grateful to you. So we need to move on together, with a new council. The pack loves you, Jaehyun, they say that you saved them. ” added the alpha.

“I saved you too. So as you saved me.” Jaehyun replied after a few minutes of silence. They said nothing, just looked at each other and Jaehyun felt his anger slowly begin to subside again. Youngho may not have agreed with him, but he had an alpha who seemed to stand by him even in this situation and it was undeniable that they both saved each other. Youngho saved Jaehyun from a painful life, and Jaehyun saved Youngho from the life the council intended for him. They were equal and Jaehyun dared to believe that they would be able to change the world together. Their marriage wasn’t perfect, maybe it never could have been, but it all didn’t matter because they drew strength from each other. "You can start all over again now, Youngho, you don't have to carry on what your parents left here for you." Jaehyun added after a few minutes of silence.

"Jaehyun, you have to talk to me, always, in all circumstances." Youngho said in a serious voice. “It can’t happen again, you know? That's why I told you to learn to control your anger.”

"I'll only do that again if they give me a reason." Jaehyun replied promisingly. “But you have to know that my anger wasn’t my choice, it was the only feeling for years that seemed real. It gave me the strength to bear what my father did to me. ”

"Your father is not here." Youngho replied, stepping closer to the younger, then hugging him gently. “But I’m here for you, okay? Talk to me if something is wrong. Together we are strong and we solve everything. ”

"I solved the council issue alone." Jaehyun replied and pulled away from the alpha to look him in the eye. “The pack celebrates because they have experienced up close what the old alphas are doing because of the power in their hands. Do you think only the one I saw on the market hurt the omegas? No, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. These alphas did not respect any omega. But the saddest thing is that they didn't respect you either. If you had been more among your people, you could have done something against them earlier. ”

Youngho did not answer, silently watching Jaehyun. The tension in the air was replaced by something else, the omega couldn't tell what it was, but Youngho seemed calmer than he was a few minutes ago when he entered the room. The boy was aware that Youngho's reaction was not an exaggeration, as people had died because of Jaehyun. But the omega still felt that those alphas deserved what they were given. The world was cruel and did not resemble at all the magical fairy tales that the parents read to the children. That was the reality, and Jaehyun knew that only those who was strong enough could survive. However, he needed to survive too and achieve his goals, even if he had to make far more sacrifices than he had originally thought.

"I would have settled them in my own way." Youngho said finally. “But thank you for doing this for me, Jaehyun. You have proven that you are loyal to me, that is the greatest value of an omega. ”

"You're still not happy about what I did, are you?" Jaehyun asked quietly. "Even if you don't understand now, you'll realize over time that I'm not as bad a person as you think I am now."

“I know you’re not a bad person, Jaehyun. You have suffered a lot because of your father, but your love for your friends is unconditional. I can see how you look at them and I expected you to look at me that way too. I felt like we got closer to each other yesterday, that you finally believe that I didn’t just bought you from your dad for my own fun. ”

“I know you didn’t just bought me. Minhyung told me everything, I know you wanted to save me. Although I don't fully understand why, since you didn't know me then. ” Jaehyun replied. “Even now you don’t really know me. But I want to be good for you and your pack. ”

"Our pack, Jaehyun, I told you, we are equal." Youngho replied honestly. “If your revolution succeeds, it will soon be not just about us. But we have a lot to do now, the council is not going to work the same way from now on. Taeil, Taeyong and Doyoung will stay by my side and help me, Minhyung and Jeno will also join our discussions. And of course you will always be there too, I count on your help. ”

"Are you sure you want this?" Jaehyun asked and swallowed hard before continuing. “Youngho, your old council was right about one thing, the Jeong’s bloodline has been infected with madness ever since it exists. Before I left my old home, my dad had been starting to change for a while now, surely I was the number one reason of that and what became of me, but Ten said they had already whispered in the pack that he was starting to go crazy. Are you planning your future with me even if over time I go crazy too and will be the same as him? ” the boy asked and looked at the alpha with a waiting look.

"Yes." Youngho responded almost immediately, which surprised the omega. "Whatever happens, I'll be by your side." the alpha promised and tears began to gather in Jaehyun's eyes when he heard his words. Suddenly, the thought of living his whole life with Youngho didn't seem so frightening. The alpha wiped away his tears with cautious gestures and Jaehyun was able to imagine a shared future that could even be beautiful if he managed to overcome the madness encoded in his blood. And for Youngho, it was worth fighting his own demons.

*

Youngho has been slowly rebuilding the foundations of the Desert Kingdom in the past months. Jaehyun felt much calmer in the company of his alpha’s friends and brother in council discussions. The pack’s life also seemed much more balanced, the omegas were no longer hurt, Jaehyun felt like he had reached his goal in the desert. But that wasn’t enough, he wanted the whole world to understand how outdated the difference between castes was. However, they also had to start working for Youngho’s aim and needed more allies to do so.

Jaehyun hadn't heard from his father in a while, which wasn't surprising on the one hand, as the man still didn't want to see him, but on the other hand the silence was alarmingly huge. Alpha Jeong may not want to see his son, but Jaehyun was sure the man had heard of what had happened in the south. The desert pack differed in every possible way from the other packs that Jaehyun knew. The pack loved and accepted him unconditionally, giving him a new home and hope. The omega was slowly really starting to find his place and he felt that the pack and Youngho were the safest points in his life. Jaehyun felt like he had just found his real family and was finally safe, as if he had always belonged here.

While Youngho was busy with the allies, Jaehyun did everything he could to keep the pack's happiness from shaking. After the death of the old alphas, the atmosphere became much calmer and the pack was patient while Youngho tried to fix everything. Jaehyun didn't regret what he did, but he regretted that the alpha needed to smooth everything after it. But patience and hard work helped them to rise from the ashes, Jaehyun almost dared to believe that the world might not be as cruel as he had always thought.

But even though things in the desert pack went well, not everyone agreed with what they represented. Youngho and Jaehyun talked through long nights, they knew they had no easy task, but neither of them endured the rejection well. Youngho could control himself better, but Jaehyun knew the alpha wouldn’t last long if more packs said no to the alliance they had been offered. Jaehyun couldn't help much with the alliances, he trusted Youngho's judgment, but he had a pack in mind that he wanted to reach out for in the hopes that they wouldn't say no to him.

“Please send this out as soon as possible. I want Alpha Kim to get it in the shortest way possible. ” Jaehyun asked as he handed over his carefully written letter to Yuta.

"I'll make sure he gets it quickly." Yuta nodded. "Alpha Suh will be glad that you are trying to help."

"I hope so, though I'm not sure I'll be successful." Jaehyun replied quietly. “Alpha Kim has been in an alliance with my father, but I don’t know if they’re still in touch. He was the only alpha who counted me as a human at all, so that’s why I dare to write to him now. ”

"Let's hope it helps." Yuta nodded again, then left the boy's room with the letter. Jaehyun didn’t really have any hope, Alpha Kim and his pack lived close to his father's territory, honeslty it was hard to imagine thet he would help with anything. But the boy could do nothing but try to contact them because of Youngho. After all, all this was done for Youngho so that the crown could end up on his head.

Jaehyun was suddenly shivered, however it felt warm most of the times now it was as if the air in the room had cooled down. He got up from his desk so he could go out on the balcony, but as soon as he pulled out the colored curtains, someone grabbed him by the arm. Jaehyun whimpered softly as the unfamiliar figure squeezed him tightly and the next moment a knife's blade pressed against his neck.

"Alpha Jeong sends his regards!" the man whispered in a hoarse voice to the boy's ear and Jaehyun felt the blade hurt his skin and then blood rushed from the wound. The first wave of panic ran coldly across the boy's body, but he strengthen himself and tried his best to get out of the man's grip. He didn't know how the man could get in here without anyone noticing, but it occurred to him almost immediately that he didn't have any smell. Jaehyun didn't smell him, nor did Yuta while he was still with him, and he might have been hiding on the balcony for hours, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Let me go!" Jaehyun whimpered, but he knew a bad move could cost him his life. He couldn’t let his father win, it was simply impossible. He couldn't defeat him now, he was stronger than that, that couldn't be the only way to end it all. "Jisung!” he yelled then and a minute later scratched the arm of the unknown man, who grunted in pain and loosened his grip on the blade. Taking advantage of the moment, Jaehyun pushed himself away using his elbow. But the knife still cut his throat, Jaehyun quickly squeezing his palm against the bleeding wound as Jisung entered the room.

"Who is this?" asked the young alpha in shock, but did not expect an answer. He went closer before the man could attack Jaehyun again and grab his arm with a quick gesture, then unscrew the knife from it. Jaehyun turned his head as Jisung, using the knife’s grip to hit the man's head, who a minute later lay unconscious with a bleeding temple on the ground. "Jaehyun, what was that?"

"He’s sent by my father." Jaehyun replied in a trembling voice as he took his palm from his neck. His fingers were bloody and the wound is throbbing on his neck, but the omega knew he had survived before his father could have won. He was lucky, but it was clear now that his father still wants to get rid of him.

"Alpha Jeong?" Jisung asked, still keeping one eye on the man lying on the floor. "You are his son… how could he do that?" the alpha asked and took a closer look at the unconscious man's face.

"He still hates me." Jaehyun replied softly. "He would do anything he could just to make me disappear somehow." he added.

“Jaehyun, go find Jungwoo or Donghyuck. I'll take care of that here. " Jisung said and grabbed the omega’s arm and then escorted him out into the hallway. "You have to take care of your injury." added the young alpha quietly.

"Yes." Jaehyun nodded. "What if he wakes up?"

"Don't worry about him, I'll take care of everything, you just go so they can take care of your wound." Jisung said and Jaehyun walked slowly toward the doctor's room.

He cursed himself for not expecting his father to still try to do something to him somehow. He found Alpha Jeong's silence suspicious, but he didn't think the man was going this far to eliminate him. Why did he think he could get rid of him after he moved here? Why did he think his marriage to Youngho could really save him from his past? His father did everything he could to make his new life miserable as well. Jaehyun knew the man didn't deserve his tears, but he began to cry as he pressed his palms to his neck again. He mourned his childhood, the life that had never been his, the happiness his father wanted to take from him at all costs. Jaehyun felt weak because he hated and feared he would never have a single quiet moment. His father was still hiding there in the shadows, moving the threads to make the game go his way. Jaehyun’s life never meant anything to the alpha, but the omega guessed that Alpha Jeong felt threatened for learning that Jaehyun was happy and really got real love in his new home.

"Jaehyun, what happened?" Donghyuck asked in shock as the omega finally entered the doctor's room. "Why are you bleeding?" the boy asked again, but Jaehyun couldn't answer. Tears clouded his eyes and soon the whole world was darkened.

*

Jaehyun saw his father in his dream, the man who despised and mocked him. The man who for many years just hurt him and took away from him everything that was ever dear to him. The pain was already a familiar feeling and Jaehyun was not surprised that the inherited anger he felt was his father’s only gift to him. Because of him he became such a person, because of him he did not deserve to be really happy. Jaehyun saw his happiness turn to ashes as the world burns around him and he is left alone. He deserved nothing but the loneliness and contempt his father had planned for him before he gave him to Youngho. But Youngho was more than an alpha who bought himself an omega. Jaehyun's bitterness and pain eased with each passing day as his feelings for Youngho slowly developed. He wonderd that this could be love that he is feeling for the alpha. He wasn't sure, but Youngho was important to him, Youngho saved him, and he was the only one who could let the boy hope that everything could turn better. Maybe he’ll never be really happy, maybe he’ll never get what he’s always wanted, but if Youngho stays with him, everything will be fine.

The omega awoke between soft pillows and Youngho's familiar scent soothingly surrounded him like a soft hug. As he looked around, he soon realized he was in the alpha's room, but he didn't know how long he had been here and how long it had been since Alpha Jeong's assassin had almost killed him.

"Jaehyun, drink some water." Youngho's voice sounded pleasant as he helped the boy sit between the pillows. A moment later, he held the glass in front of the boy's mouth, then helped him take a few sips.

"How did I get here?" Jaehyun asked hoarsely as he watched Youngho put the glass down on the bedside table by the bed.

"Donghyuck contacted me after you fainted in the doctor's room and they took care of your injury. I wanted you to rest here, so I carried you here." Youngho replied. “Now you can’t let me not do anything against your father. He sent an assassin here and we didn't even notice. That can't go on like this, Jaehyun. "

"I know." the omega nodded and lowered his eyes. He felt terribly weak, which was a strange feeling and unpleasant, but Youngho’s closeness still made everything better. “He will do anything to kill me. Yet it wasn’t enough for him to get rid of me through our marriage, he just doesn’t want me to live. ”

“It doesn’t matter what your father wants. Alpha Jeong will get back what he did to you a thousand times over. ” Youngho replied angrily, then got up from the edge of the bed. “With that, he just got me to break up my alliance with him. You know the consequences of that, don't you? ”

"War." Jaehyun nodded.

"Exactly." Youngho nodded as well. "There will be more guards next to you from now on, Jisung alone is not enough."

"I can protect myself." Jaehyun replied in a more determined voice, then got up from the bed with trembling knees and clung to Youngho's arm. “I don’t need more guards, Youngho, my dad can’t think that I’m scared of him. It wasn’t Jisung’s fault that we didn’t notice that man… he didn’t smell, I didn’t even feel his presence in my room. My father can't think he defeated me. ”

"He is far from believing he has defeated us." Youngho replied. "Now you have to rest, we'll talk about your father later."

"What about that assassin?" Jaehyun asked as Youngho carefully helped him sit back on the bed.

"He will die." Youngho declared angrily. "What's left of him will be sent back to your father along with the war message." he added.

"He won't like it." Jaehyun replied, then smiled. “By now, he might already think I’m dead for a long time. How long has he been planned this? ”

"It's not interesting how long he's been planning because he's failed." Youngho replied. "Ten wanted to talk to you, can I let him in?"

"Yes." Jaehyun nodded, then Youngho leaned close to him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Jaehyun was still drinking a few sips of water before Ten came into the room. The boy's best friend looked angry as he sat down on the bed, right where Youngho had been sitting not long before.

"I learned from Jungwoo what happened." Ten said nervously. “Your father really does his best to make me hate him more day by day. How do you feel?"

"Better." Jaehyun replied. “My father took advantage of our weakness, we didn’t expect anyone to seep in here without our notice. And I was so stupid that I dared to believe I had already gotten rid of him.”

"We all thought he didn't want to hear from you anymore." Ten replied and took his friend's hand, then squeezed it encouragingly. “I think it would be better if you try to convince Youngho to take a drastic step now. Your father has to die, Jaehyun, because as long as he lives, you will be in danger. ” Ten added in a serious voice.

"I know, you're right." Jaehyun agreed. "But if anyone kills my father, it would be me." he added with clenched teeth. He still felt weak, but his hatred for his father gave him strength.

"Honestly, Jaehyun, I don't care who kills him, but your pathetic father doesn't deserve his life." the boy replied nervously. “Everything was starting to fall into place, you were happy, Jaehyun and he didn’t like it. Minhyung says you have made a name for yourself with what you have achieved here in the desert. Many despise it, but more respect it. In the North, the omegas has begun to rebel, it looks like you really started your revolution. ”

"It’s great news, Ten, it looks like I still achieved something outside the desert too." Jaehyun replied quietly, but he was not yet sure that early pleasure would be a good idea. The North was far away, and Jaehyun did not know the packs there too well, so he could not know the consequences of a possible rebellion of the omegas.

"Your father certainly doesn't like that you have that effect on omegas." Ten replied wisely. "He never liked when an omega tried to be more than it is and you know the best how much he looked down on us."

"My father will experience on his own skin that what he did to me will now have consequences." Jaehyun replied firmly. "Youngho breaks up their alliance and sends him a message of war." he added.

"And that's just the first step, I hope." Ten replied, squeezing his friend's hand once more. Jaehyun nodded, hoping to himself that his father would indeed suffer a thousand times over what he had done to him so far.

*

Youngho didn't want to let Jaehyun meet the assassin, but the omega insisted on talking to the man. It had only been two days since the attack, but Jaehyun already felt strong enough to get up from the alpha's soft bed and visit the man. He felt he could ask him thousands of questions, but he wasn’t really curious about the answers. He didn't care why his father had done this, because he felt that for a long time it hadn't made sense for any of the man's actions. Therefore, Jaehyun no longer sought meaning in the way Alpha Jeong behaved, he simply wanted to see the man who almost killed him.

"Are you sure you want to be with him alone?" Youngho asked as they stopped in front of the room where the man was being held. "Jeno and Minhyung have been trying to get something out of him for days, but he didn't say a word."

"He will say something for me." Jaehyun replied firmly. “Stay out here, okay? Your scent will soothe me. ”

"I'll be here." Youngho nodded, then nodded to one of the guards standing by the door to open it for the omega.

Jaehyun entered the room slowly and waited for the door to close behind him, then looked at the man who was trying to kill him. The man made a pathetic sight, the omega not sure what methods Jeno and Minhyung used to pull even a single word out of him. However, from the dried blood on the man's face, he concluded that he had not been spared, but therefore he felt no regrets for him.

The boy stopped in front of the man, who finally slowly raised his head and laughed mockingly when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Alpha Jeong will not be satisfied that you are alive." he remarked bitterly. "Unfortunately, I was unable to complete my task."

"You won't be able to tell Alpha Jeong that in person anymore." Jaehyun replied in a stiff voice. "But I'll write it to him in the message I'll put next to the box when I send your pieces back to him." he added.

"I'm not afraid of you, mad omega." the man hissed, Jaehyun tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Isn't my father mad too?" he asked sarcastically. “I’m no longer interested in this game that Alpha Jeong plays, I’m no longer his property. It was the last time I closed my eyes to his actions. But unfortunately you won't be able to tell him that in person too. "

“You look down on Alpha Jeong, even though he is much stronger than you are. You are just an omega, moreover one who is not good enough for anything. ” the man replied mockingly.

"You're just repeating my father's words." Jaehyun replied quietly. "But it doesn't matter what he thinks anymore, nor does it matter what you think."

“Alpha Jeong won’t let you do what you want. Neither you nor Alpha Suh. His hand reaches everywhere, he will not rest until you die. ” the man replied and Jaehyun knew his words were honest.

"It'll be better if he dies first, won't he?" Jaehyun asked and smiled at the man, then turned toward the door.

"You think you're strong, but you can't beat the strongest alphas." The man said as the omega put his hand on the doorknob. "You're not enough for that."

“You’re underestimate me. You and my father. Every alpha only longs for power, but in the meantime they forget what its price is. You are all too little to crush me. ” Jaehyun hissed as he looked back at the man for a moment. "I have a better idea of what form we're sending you back to my father." he added, then pressed the doorknob and left the room, not waiting to see if the man would react anything else.

Outside, Youngho's anxious gaze was the first thing he saw, then a minute later the alpha hugged him and Jaehyun's body was filled with quiet calm. Youngho's scent pleasantly obscured his thoughts for a moment. When he pulled away from the man for a few minutes, he just looked into the alpha's dark eyes and saw anxiety and love mingled there. Jaehyun felt much happier at that minute than ever before.

"I want him to burn alive." Jaehyun whispered in a serious voice as he grabbed Youngho's arm and squeezed it so hard that his fingers whitened. "I don't want to send anything back to my father but his ashes." he added with sincere anger in his voice and Youngho nodded slowly.

"All right, he's going to burn." the alpha promised and Jaehyun knew the man would keep his word.

*

Jaehyun collected the assassin's ashes with his own hands and scattered them into the box that Yuta was holding in his hand. It was a full moon that night, and the flames flared high on the bonfire. Jaehyun felt no regret as the man died among terrible screams. He was pleased, he would have been glad if his father had seen his assassin perish in the flames. In vain did the man claim that he was not afraid of Jaehyun, yet he left this world between screams and the omega was sure he felt a fear he had never felt before. But Jaehyun just felt stronger from the consciousness that he could show once again that he really wasn’t the omega that many imagine. Youngho tied the box with a red ribbon and handed Yuta the envelope in which the letter lay for Alpha Jeong.

"Make sure he gets this by tomorrow dawn." Youngho said and Yuta nodded, then left them alone by the already dusty bonfire. "Your father will certainly not be happy that his plan failed." he added, after a few minutes of silence and Jaehyun turned slowly towards him.

"Maybe he already know it didn't work out." Jaehyun replied. "If there are any more informants here, I hope they saw the flames pretty well." the boy added softly.

"Yes, I hope so." Youngho nodded, then reached out and took the omega’s hand. “Your father will surely respond quickly to the message of war. But I have friends on the other side of the sea who will be visiting us these days. ” the alpha added.

"Yuta mentioned an Alpha Wong." Jaehyun nodded. "All he said was that Alpha Wong's omega had never been here before."

“Yes, he never visited us before. But now he also seems to be crossing the sea to meet you. ” Youngho replied. "Alpha Wong's brother is also very curious about you, he is also an omega who has been thought all his life that he will be an alpha."

"Was he a late bloomer too as I was?" Jaehyun asked in shock as he gazed at the alpha. It was the first time he had heard of someone who was similarly a late bloomer as him. The term was used by many, but everyone around Jaehyun got through their presentation in time - except him. The knowledge that on the other side of the sea was an omeg as he is made him excited and hoped that he would be able to talk to him as much as possible.

"Yes." Youngho nodded. "You give people hope, you know?" the alpha asked then and smiled at the boy.

"No." Jaehyun shook his head but smiled back.

“You seems to have a big impact on many people. Not just here, but on the other side of the sea too. ” Youngho repeated. "Soon we can achieve even more together if all goes well."

"If we beat my father, everything will be a lot easier." Jaehyun replied in a firm voice. "I'm really looking forward to meeting your friends." he added enthusiastically, then leaned closer to the alpha, then gently kissed him. Jaehyun felt that the last few months had brought them really close. The omega began to believe that the happiness he had longed for was in Youngho was or Youngho was the happiness he had always longed for and now he was his, as he was Youngho’s. He promised himself that he would do anything to make his husband happy and if he had to make sacrifices to do so, he thought it was worth it. For Youngho, all the pain and suffering in the past was worth it, because now he can finally be really happy on the side of a true alpha who respects and loves him. Jaehyun saw before his eyes a picture of a nice future where could have a family with Youngho, a true life he had always longed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> How you liked this new chapter? :)  
> I hope it was intresting enough, things are getting harder. Can you guess who is Alpha Wong's omeg? :)  
> Thank you so much for the kudos, comments and visits on this fic, it means a lot :)


	6. Midday

Alpha Jeong didn’t send back an answer, and Jaehyun suspected it could only mean bad. His father wasn’t famous for not answering right away if his pack was threatened. The paranoia had become so overwhelming on him lately that Jaehyun found it strange that they dodn’t heard of him anything in the past days. The omega wasn't sure what his father was planning, but he was more prepared than before. Every minute, he expected his father's assassins to hide in some dark corner and then try to attack again, just when he least expected it. However, Jaehyun didn't want paranoia to rule over him like over his father and the man didn't deserve Jaehyun’s fear anyway. Youngho’s presence helped him a lot to not to feel anger and fear every single minute when he remembered his father.

As Youngho had previously promised they spent a lot more time together, they went for long walks on the beach, the sea was reassuring for both of them. They were often together in the garden of the castle as well, and Jaehyun began to feel that it might be really love that was between them now. He could talk to Youngho about anything, he felt they had no secrets from each other and that made the boy happy and even stronger. When they got married the boy didn’t think he would ever feel love for Youngho, but now he felt that the alpha was an important part of his life, someone who supported him and was always by his side when he needed him. He began to get used to being mostly calm, but he didn't want to pretend everything was fine. Because nothing could be fine until his father was alive.

At the same time, Jaehyun also knew he couldn’t keep thinking about his father or the threat the man posed all the time. He felt like his mind wasn’t obscured by constant fear and Youngho was the reason for that. Jaehyun wasn’t happy for a long time knowing he had become an omega, but because of the alpha, he began to love himself for who he was now. Before he didn’t think his life could really change if he loved himself in the first place. And he had happily spent his last two heats in the company of the alpha, because every time Youngho touched him he felt love. And Jaehyun was hungry for that kind of love and longed for more. He may have been insatiable, but he wanted to love this life, and wanted to love Youngho as well. Every touch of the alpha was kind and reassuring, just the way Jaehyun needed it. He had never felt this kind of care and love in his own home, but here in the desert he received far more of these unknown feelings than he might have deserved.

Jaehyun guessed that since he wore the mating mark on himself, a bond had developed between him and Youngho that had inadvertently brought them closer as well. Truth be told, Jaehyun did not regret being attached to Youngho in this way either, because he still felt much freer than before when he was still living with his parents. Youngho gave him time for everything, didn’t force anything on him and was curious about his opinion. Jaehyun liked to think that Youngho was a special alpha and a good leader, so he respected the man and didn’t mind being his omega.

"My father still didn't answer, right?" Jaehyun asked as he put his hand around Youngho’s arm at the port where they waited for the ships to arrive. Alpha Wong and his entourage could arrive within minutes, and the boy was excited to meet Youngho's friends. He felt it was also important for the alpha and that’s why he felt this day was special. For days, the entire desert pack was prepared to receive their guests and Jaehyun wanted their guests to have a great time until they stay here with them.

"No." Youngho shook his head a little troubled. "I guess he will attack us when we don't even expect it." he added bitterly.

"Or he is planning something else." Jaehyun replied thoughtfully. “Maybe he is trying to find another way to hurt me and then completely ruin me in the end. I don't know how yet, but… ”

"Now don't think about it, if there is an answer from him, then we'll start figuring out our next step." Youngho interrupted, then looked at the omega for a moment. "You have nothing to worry about, we are prepared for a possible attack." he added to reassure the boy.

“I didn’t doubt that. But my dad has a big army, it was always famous in our area, so we have to be prepared for the worst possible. ” Jaehyun replied. He saw the desert army, led by Jeno and Minhyung, had practiced much more lately and had many more guards on duty during the day. They also patrolled the city and almost no one was allowed in through the gates. Earlier, Youngho was open to visitors, including strangers admitted to the market to sell whatever they had, but that had to end. The best solution seemed to be to close the gates to strangers and passers-by for a while. They couldn’t know how Alpha Jeong would try to get through the walls and how he would try to take Jaehyun’s life again.

But Jaehyun didn't sit idly by either, Jisung taught him archery and he felt he was quite good at it. So far he hadn't thought about what kind of weapon would fit him, but the bow and arrows soon became important to him. He learned to think with the weapon and felt confident about it. He hadn't told Youngho yet, but if the war between the desert pack and his father’s pack really began, Jaehyun wanted to take part in it. He was sure he would be able to stand his ground, even if his father hadn't given him a chance at home to try to use any weapons.

He couldn't imagine that anyone but him would be strong enough to kill his father. He was not afraid of the thought of war, he was not afraid of his old pack, he simply wanted to cut the ropes that still tied him to his old life. And his hatred for his father was strong enough in him to know he would be able to win the war for themselves in the end. And with that, he maybe able to put an end on his past as well.

Soon a huge ship appeared on the horizon with beautiful gold and red sails. Jaehyun thought for a moment about their wedding, where he was wearing a robe of exactly that color. He smiled involuntarily, then he didn’t even think that their marriage would be the best thing that happened to him. He watched quietly as the ship slowly reached the harbor and waited anxiously to see Youngho's friends. He didn’t know exactly what thingy they had heard about him and was nervous that they might have too high expectations of him, but even so, he wanted to make a good impression on them. And he secretly hoped that this visit would make him forget a little that his father was still a threat to them.

"Youngho!" a cheerful scream pulled the boy out of his mind and soon a tall man stepped in front of them, hugging Youngho tightly. "I don't even remember the last time I was here." he added with a smile as he pulled away from the alpha.

"Jaehyun, this is Alpha Wong." Youngho said smiling. Jaehyun thought for a moment that he had never seen the alpha smile so sincerely.

"I'm Yukhei." Alpha Wong introduced himself, still smiling. The man was tall and terribly good-looking. Jaehyun couldn't imagine how he could act so cheerful after a several-hour cruise.

"I'm glad to meet you." Jaehyun replied and nodded at the alpha. "I know from Youngho that you are good friends." he added.

"Yes, friends and allies for a lifetime." Yukhei nodded. "Although I didn't decide on the alliance." he added, but Jaehyun didn't understand what the alpha could mean by that.

"I hope everything was fine along the way." Youngho said as more people disembarked from the ship and began loudly unloading the packages they had brought with them.

"Of course, after all, we just came straight across the sea." Yukhei shrugged, then turned his back on them for a moment to look back at the ship. "None of you have met Dejun yet, one moment and I'll introduce you to him." he added, then quickly went back to the ship.

"He is a little excited." Youngho remarked with a smile as he took Jaehyun's hand and laced their fingers together. “Dejun is here for the first time now, but I’ve already mentioned that. Actually, I was really curious about him too. ”

"Why?" Jaehyun asked curiously.

"You'll understand soon." Youngho replied as Yukhei returned, but this time not alone. Jaehyun guessed that the short young boy could be none other than the alpha’s omega. The boy wore a long black and gold patterned robe and his hair hung softly in his eyes, his skin looked spotless and Jaehyun felt he had never seen such a beautiful omega before.

"Dejun, this is Alpha Suh." Yukhei introduced Youngho first. "And he's Jaehyun." he added, pointing to the omega.

"I've been really looking forward to meeting you." Dejun said and smiled at the omega. He spoke the language with an accent, but even so, Jaehyun felt that this boy could even speak beautifully. "Alpha Suh, I've heard a lot about you from Yukhei." he added then as he looked at Youngho.

"I hope he told you just good things." Youngho replied with a smile.

"Yes." the omega nodded. "Although my alpha is a rather strange story teller." he added and glanced at Alpha Wong for a minute. Jaehyun felt he had never seen any alpha and omega that look at each other like this and envied them. The love he saw in Dejun's eyes and in all of his movements was something he had been convinced that could not exist. But Dejun apparently loved Alpha Wong unconditionally and the feelings of the alpha were similar. For a long time, Jaehyun thought his parents' love was perfect, but now that he had seen Dejun and Yukhei side by side, he knew that he had misunderstood what true love was all along.

"Hey, that's not even true." Yukhei replied laughing. “Oh, Youngho, Kun is here too. You've met a long time ago, haven't you? ”

“I think he’s been here for the last time in three years. Is he all right?" Youngho asked a little quieter.

“Yes, of course, much better. And I think Jaehyun’s story gave him a little confidence. " the boy explained, then looked at the omega. “Kun is my brother, Jaehyun, he had his presentation two years ago. Everyone thought he would be an alpha, but he eventually became an omega. He was as a late bloomer as you were. ” he added

"Youngho told me about your brother, I would really love to meet him as soon as possible." Jaehyun nodded and smiled at the alpha. He was excited to finally be able to meet someone like him who maybe go through the same things as he is now. After all, sometimes it was still hard to get used to the idea of becoming an omega - he didn't even know how to be a good omega. He feared that his behavior would bring shame on Youngho most of the time, but the alpha never told him what to do. Maybe Youngho wasn’t an average alpha either, as he was always calm and only hurting those who hurt him too. Jaehyun felt they could complement each other well, as if they were two halves of a shattered object had now been glued together again. Although Jaehyun did not say it out loud, he began to feel that Youngho was not difficult to trust and felt safe next to him. He was only hoping that if his father was no longer in the picture, they would be able to live much happier and perhaps calmer life. Maybe then he can look at Youngho the same way as Dejun looked at Yukhei.

*

Jaehyun only met Kun in the castle after Youngho, Dejun and Yukhei decided it would be time to start their discussions. The pack's visit was not only friendly, but they also wanted to offer their help if there was indeed a war. Youngho would normally have insisted that Jaehyun be involved in this discussion as well, but now he made an exception for once and this was appreciated by omega. He felt he wouldn’t have had much of a chance to talk to another late bloomer omega like him otherwise. He was excited as Yuta served tea in the garden where he was waiting for Kun to finally talk. It was pleasantly warm, and the tall building of the castle provided enough shade outside and Jaehyun thought it was much better to talk outside than in a suffocatingly warm room inside.

"Do you know Kun?" Jaehyun asked, glancing constantly at the castle, hoping to see Yukhei's famous brother soon.

“Yeah, he’s been here a couple of times before. He didn’t have his presentation yet then.” Yuta nodded. "Then he didn't come anymore after he had his presentation and became an omega." he added.

“Did it made him feel bad about himself? That he became an omega and not an alpha? ” Jaehyun asked thoughtfully. He recalled his own presentation and had to realize that the situation was not easy for him either. Getting used to becoming an omega while preparing to become an alpha all his previous life was weird. He was ashamed of himself at the time, but his father's abuse played a major role in this, as he always looked down on omegas. And he told the boy every day how much of a disappointment Jaehyun was by turning out to be an omega. The boy didn't know if Kun had experienced anything like that after he became an omega, but he couldn't imagine anyone hurting the boy if he remembered how Yukhei behaved when they met. He had a feeling that life on the other side of the sea was nothing like the life they had here, but he had to realize that he didn’t really know the culture there and therefore felt uncomfortable. He was so busy with everything that he didn’t have time to study abput the pack that was visiting them.

"Yes, I think." Yuta nodded. "But that's understandable, he didn't plan to live his life as an omega." he shrugged then. Jaehyun glanced at the castle again and then finally saw Kun approaching. The boy had golden yellow hair and beautiful eyes, his robe was shades of blue and green and Jaehyun thought that he was at least as beautiful as Dejun. Probably every omega on the other side of the sea looked this amazing.

"Jaehyun, I'm glad we were finally able to meet in person." Kun said in a kind voice as he took a seat opposite the boy at the small table.

"Me too… you are very beautiful." Jaehyun replied and felt his ears burning in embarrassment. "I’m sorry, it’s just that… you and Dejun are so different from the omegas here."

"Thanks." Kun nodded as both the servants and Yuta left them to talk calmly. Only two guards and Jisung remained nearby and two boys who had accompanied Kun here before, but they discreetly did not pay attention to what the two omega were talking about.

"Yukhei mentioned that you are a late bloomer too." Jaehyun said as he offered tea to the other omega.

"Yes, I only had my presentation two years ago." Kun replied and lowered his eyes for a moment. “I thought I had some kind of illness, you know? I kept suffering from not knowing what would become of me. But I had to stay strong because of Yukhei, he only has me as a family.” he added.

"Are your parents not with you anymore?" Jaehyun asked quietly.

"Our father died during the war." Kun nodded. "Mom just died before my presentation."

"I'm sorry." Jaehyun replied.

“It’s okay, Yukhei is there for me and that’s enough. But even so, it was hard to get used to the idea of being an omega. ” Kun replied honestly. “I wasn’t hurt, I didn’t get any discrimination because I was a late bloomer. Omegas are highly respected in our culture, and we are in a very different situation from you. ”

"I don't know much about the packs on the other side of the sea." Jaehyun replied, then leaned forward curiously. "Tell me about your pack, Youngho didn't have time to tell me too much about you and I confess I didn't have time to read at least something about your culture too."

"Have you heard of Sky Garden?" Kun asked with a smile, apparently happy to tell him about their pack but Jaehyun shook his head. “That’s what they call our home. Our territory is on a side of a mountain, the weather is pleasant all year round and everything is covered with plants. It is close to the beach, and a forest surrounds us, the air is always fresh. It was named Sky Garden because if you are looking up from the bottom of the mountain it seemes like our place is reaching all the way up to the sky. ”

"It's hard for me to imagine a place like this, it sounds so fairytale like." Jaehyun replied. "I've never been on the other side of the sea."

"Maybe you'll visit us one day, we'd love to see you." Kun answered with a smile. “Our pack is lucky, we have a really beautiful place to live, I am very happy to call it my home. Few packs live near us, but we have a good friendship with those we know. As I said, omegas are highly respected by our pack, they are actually considered as treasures. After the war years, few omegas remained on the other side of the sea, so their existence is a rarity. But of course, omegas are needed to keep the pack alive.”

"I didn't even know that."

"Your people don't know much about our life." Kun shrugged. “But Youngho was open minded, he soon became our friend and we promised him that we would always stand by him. I have heard that you fear that your father may attack you at any time.”

"Yeah, there's a chance, we sent him a war message a few days ago." Jaehyun nodded, then sipped his tea. "He sent an assassin here who almost killed me." he added and touched his neck. The wound was still covered with a soft bandage, which was not really visible, but Jaehyun knew he would wear the scar for the rest of his life. He was lucky, his father's attack didn't take his life, but it could have been much worse. That is why he has now done everything he can to be as alert as possible every minute and not give his father a chance to scare him like that once again.

"Unfortunately, there's a lot of bad news about Alpha Jeong on the other side of the sea as well." Kun replied in a troubled voice. "A lot of people are afraid of him because he's unpredictable."

"He is mad." Jaehyun replied quietly. "As I might be…"

“Either way, the stories about you is completely different from his. What you do for the omegas here is thrilling, Jaehyun.” Kun said appreciatively. “You don’t have an easy task, I know, but if you achieve your goals, you can create a better world. Dejun was curious about you when he found out what you did with Youngho's old council.”

“Oh, well…” Jaehyun didn’t know what to say. It had been months since the old alphas had burned in the fire, but he still did not regret his actions. He saved the desert pack, saved Youngho and really felt like he had started his revolution. There was no news from the North lately, but he knew about the omega’s rebellion and that gave him the strength to carry on the plan he had begun. However, Alpha Kim still did not respond to him regarding the alliance and he feared that perhaps his father might forbid the other alpha to help Jaehyun. He wouldn't have been surprised if that were the case, the assassin was certainly right that Alpha Jeong's hand had reached far.

“I know your father treated you terribly, but it’s another life, Jaehyun. Dejun and I both want you to learn to be a strong omega and you can be sure that we will support you in anything.” Kun said in a more serious voice. "You know that our pack works differently than yours, right?" he then asked.

"I heard about it." Jaehyun nodded, though he didn't know exactly what Kun was meant by that.

"My brother is a strong alpha, he has good ideas, but he would be a terrible leader." Kun continued. "The leader of our pack is actually Dejun."

"You have an omega leader?" Jaehyun asked in shock, though he remembered that what was Ten exactly told him a few years ago that there were packs on the other side of the sea led by omegas. Even so, it seemed unbelievable that the beautiful and tiny Dejun could lead a whole pack and no one was questioning his actions. The fact that an omega has so much power seemed incredible in this part of the world. Jaehyun liked to think of himself as really different from the other omegas, but unfortunately he had to realize that he would never have the same power as Dejun had in his own home.

"We always have an omega as a leader." Kun nodded. "Maybe one day I’m going to lead a pack too. If I can find the right alpha for myself. I’ve already learned to love myself as an omega, I think you should do the same. ”

"How?" Jaehyun asked softly, though some part of him had really loved himself as an omega, but most of the time he only felt it when he was with Youngho.

“Youngho isn’t the same as the other alphas around you, I’m sure he gave you enough time to fit in here in the desert and feel better about yourslef. Take advantage of him being so gentle with you, because in the end it can help you achieve even greater things. ” Kun replied similarly quietly. “I know Youngho wants to be king and he wants to unite the lives of the packs here. That’s a very noble goal and this continent really needs someone to form a unity among the packs. But think about it, Jaehyun, that crown could be on your head.”

"We don't live on the other side of the sea." Jaehyun replied bitterly. "Even if I can achieve what I want and alphas and omegas will be treated equally everywhere, I don't think I can get an omega to be appointed as a leader in any pack."

"You have to make an omega king." Kun replied seriously. “Jaehyun, the Jeong bloodline is one of the noblest among the ancient families. The history of your family is much more complex than that of most old noble families, just a lot of people don’t want you to know that.”

"I'm afraid I don't understand that." Jaehyun replied and looked the boy in the eye. Kun seemed to know a lot more about him and about his own family and its history than he is.

“During the war years, many stories about the Jeong dynasty were destroyed. What do you know about your family, Jaehyun?” Kun asked, but did not wait for the other omega to answer. “The fact that your bloodline is tainted by madness and all your ancestors have fallen victim to this. The rebellion and murder of your great-grandfather brought the fall of your family, but then your father, how could he have been such a strong leader? That’s the question that really excites you, isn’t it? ”

"Yes." Jaehyun nodded and looked at the other with a waiting look.

"Sicheng!" Kun gestured to one of the boys who had accompanied him here earlier. The boy came closer and placed a thick book and a few sheets of paper on the table in front of Jaehyun. He nodded quietly after that, then retreated again, Kun only then continued. “You are a descendant of kings, Jaehyun, just like Youngho. But your claim to the throne is much more substantiated. You don’t have to believe what I’m saying, but your family actually comes from the other side of the world. Everything is in this book, and on the papers you have your family tree.”

"Is my family from the other side of the sea?" the omega asked in shock and touched the corner of the book with trembling hands but did not open it.

"Yes." the other boy nodded. “Our library is full of books on your family’s history, but that’s the most detailed one here. The Jeong dynasty ruled our lands for thousands of years. Then they expanded further into this continent. Perhaps that was the biggest mistake they could have made, this is where the downfall of your bloodline began, Jaehyun.”

"I don't understand that, Kun." Jaehyun replied after a few minutes of silence as he opened one of the sheets of paper. The family tree he saw resembled what he had seen at home in his mother's books, but there were many more names on it and it seemed much more complicated. “Are you saying I would have the right to be king? Me?" he asked in disbelief as he followed the names across the paper with his finger. Most were unknown to him, but when he saw his great-grandfather's name he stopped for a moment.

"Yes." Kun nodded again. “I understand if you don’t want to carry that burden, it’s not easy to rule the world. But you deserve the crown and you would be a strong leader because you have a good heart.”

“I don’t have a good heart, Kun, I’m just trying to be better than I am actually is… but this unstoppable anger is constantly burning inside me and madness is slowly taking control of me. Sometimes I’m not even sure who I am and if Youngho weren’t with me, I would have been done for a long time ago. ” Jaehyun replied honestly, then folded the paper again so he didn’t have to see the names of his dead ancestors. “I don’t think I would be fit for a king. But Youngho would be fit and he is a proven descendant of kings.”

"Youngho's family ruled only this part of the world, but yours in both parts." Kun answered. "But if you don't feel ready for it, that's understandable." he added in a sympathetic voice.

"I don't really know the story of my family." Jaehyun replied and lowered his eyes. “Either way, I promised Youngho that he would be king and I would keep my word. That was his goal, and for me it was to make the omegas life better.”

"All right, I understand." Kun nodded. “But if you want it, I’d love to tell you more about your ancestors while we’re here. I’m sure you’d find their story interesting. And keep the book, I brought it as a gift anyway.” Jaehyun nodded, then took another sip of his tea.

It was strange to hear what Kun said, Jaehyun only realized that he knew far less about his own family than he had thought so far. He wasn't sure if his father had deliberately kept it as a secret from him how important their family really was in shaping of their world. The boy was sure that if he had been an alpha, his father would have told him everything. But Jaehyun was a disappointment instead and did not deserve to know the truth. The boy was saddened, not knowing how many more secrets he had about his life and past that he didn’t know. It was good for him that Kun and Dejun trusted his abilities and offered their help, but he could not turn against Youngho. The boy was sure Youngho would be a great king, he just needed the support that Jaehyun had given him. But he could do no more than that and he could no desire what Youngho wants for himself. It was impossible for an omega to ascend the throne in this part of the world. For now, it still seemed impossible for them to be able to create the unity that was Youngho’s dream. They were taking small steps and Jaehyun still felt a lot of suffering because of his fear of madness. He didn't talk to Youngho about it, but he didn't need it, Jaehyun knew the alpha knew what he was going through. But at the same time, it was Youngho who promised to stay with him even if the boy soon became like his own father. Jaehyun feared that because of his name, he deserved nothing but madness.

*

Jaehyun couldn't forget Kun's words and even at dinner he wondered if he should tell Youngho about their conversation or not. The omega knew it would be important to be honest with each other, but what he learned about his family could have overturned their marriage. Before dinner, he read the book that Kun had given him as a gift, and although he had only read a few pages, he knew he would only read about things in the book he had never heard of. He remembered his mother's small library, where he also read books containing stories about the Jeong dynasty. But they were not like this book, Kun was telling the truth when he said that this is the most detailed book, everything was meticulously written in it, as if it had been written by someone who had been through the events up close.

He trembled as he took a sip of the wine, but soon realized he hated the taste of alcohol and that, too, reminded him of his father. He hated that he even remembered that man in this moment as well, but in the meantime Kun's words came to his mind again. He had to be a strong omega, not someone who can’t think with a clear head. No one could see his weakness, his confusion, what he was struggling with inside. But Jaehyun felt it was getting harder and harder to stay strong, while the secrets he hadn’t known before were getting heavier and darker on his shoulders.

"Is everything alright?" Youngho asked quietly, leaning closer to the omega for a moment. The boy was sure Youngho was having a good time, he’s laughing almost all night and having a cheerful conversation with everyone. Before, Jaehyun had never seen the alpha like that, as if Youngho had been able to forget for a while how much else had happened to them in the past days and he envied him.

"Yes, of course." Jaehyun nodded and sipped his wine again, hoping it would suppress his thoughts, which didn't let him calm down now either.

"You are a terrible liar." Youngho replied, but he still smiled. “If you don’t want to be here, go to sleep. No one would be mad at you.”

"I want to be here." Jaehyun replied quickly. "I don't want to ruin the evening, it's good to see you having a good time."

"The company helps a lot with that." Youngho said. "It's good to be surrounded by real friends." he added and Jaehyun nodded.

"Yeah, it's really good." the boy said. "Why didn't you tell me that Dejun is the leader of their pack and not Alpha Wong?" he then asked, looking for Youngho's gaze.

"I don't know, maybe because I always knew Dejun was the leader." Youngho shrugged. “Dejun always sent Yukhei to negotiate with me, I never met him in person until today. But because of you he came here.”

"How was the discussion?" Jaehyun asked to change the subject.

"It was good. They will help us in the war.” Youngho replied, then took the omega’s hand and squeezed his fingers a little. “Your father doesn’t have a good reputation overseas either. And Dejun supports us to form a unity among the packs here. But unfortunately their support is not enough, other packs are needed as well. If they only supported us from overseas, it wouldn't look good. ” he added.

"We should go there." Jaehyun replied thoughtfully. “I thought I would never leave my father’s pack, but now I live here in the desert. I want to see the world, get to know other packs, make friends. Is that too much of a request?”

"It's not at all, but it's going to have its time." Youngho replied. “If it’s all over with your dad, we can go to places no one has been before. I promise."

"Sounds good." Jaehyun replied and lowered his eyes. He would have been unable to tell Youngho what he had learned from Kun and that made him feel terrible. He didn't want to shatter Youngho's dreams because the man didn't deserve it after he did everything for Jaehyun. Yet he felt that if he did not tell the truth, it would still make him a liar.

*

The next morning, Dejun visited Jaehyun in his room, which the boy did not mind. After yesterday, he didn’t feel like going among others, Ten was the only one he wanted to talk to and he told him everything Kun told him earlier in the morning. Ten agreed that it would be the best for Jaehyun to be honest with Youngho and tell him what he had learned about his family. Jaehyun knew it would be right to honestly tell everything to the alpha, but he was afraid. He was afraid because he didn't want to see the frustration in Youngho's eyes, he didn't want to hear he ruined everything again. But Jaehyun was born in the Jeong family, he couldn't change that.

"Kun told me what you were talking about." Dejun said after they sat down on the balcony. Ten stayed there with Jaehyun and Dejun didn’t come alone either, Yangyang was a young beta who accompanied the omega everywhere.

"Oh." Jaehyun said quietly. "I don't get to the end of the book he brought me as a gift yet."

"I'm sure you'll find it an interesting read." Dejun nodded. “I know you’re a little confused now, but what Kun said was true and it was about time for you to find out the true story of your family. Everyone in this part of the world is just talking about that the Jeong bloodline is being infected with madness, but no one is saying a word about what your family achieved on the other side of the sea. ”

"No one in this part of the world knew anything about it, until now." Jaehyun replied and swallowed hard. "If Kun didn't tell me and give me that book, I would never have known either."

"You had the right to know about it and if you're interested in my opinion, you can even turn that to your advantage." Dejun replied in a serious voice. “I’ve heard that you’re different from the omegas who would submit to anyone here and do what the alphas tell them. You’re already strong, but Kun and I want you to be even stronger. If things went differently in this part of the world, you would lead this pack and not Youngho.”

"Youngho is a good leader." Jaehyun replied and lowered his eyes.

“Of course he’s a good leader. But if you want to make a real difference, you have to become the leader.” Dejun said and a part of Jaehyun knew the omega was right. However, Jaehyun wasn't sure he would really be as good a leader as Dejun and Kun had imagined him to be. “Whichever way you decide, we will always support the desert pack. Youngho and my pack have long been in close friendship and alliance, I respect both of you, but I would rather see you as the leader of the new world here.” the boy added honestly.

"Thank you, that's an honor." Jaehyun nodded. He was confused, not sure what to do, but it seemed inevitable that he would tell Youngho everything over time. It was hard not to be honest with the alpha, as there was now such a bond between them that it made it increasingly difficult to lie and hide his real feelings.

"Congratulations anyway." Dejun smiled kindly the next moment and touched the boy's hand.

"For what?" Jaehyun asked in confusion.

"Oh, you don't know yet." Dejun still smiled, then leaned a little closer to the other omega and continued in a whisper. "Visit your doctor, he will tell you wonderful news." he added and Jaehyun looked back at him in surprise.

*

Jaehyun waited nervously for what the doctor would say as Dejun's words flowed through his head. If what the young omega claimed was true, it was about to make big changes in his life again and he still didn’t know how to handle it. He was nervous, his thoughts confused as he wondered what Youngho was going to say to the news.

"Why are you so nervous?" Ten asked, who was sitting on the bed next to the boy. "You should be happier."

"We’re not even sure if it is true." Jaehyun replied softly.

"Dejun seemed pretty sure of it." Ten shrugged. "He has been married to Alpha Wong for quite some time, as I heard, maybe he got better knowlege about these things." he added.

"They don't have kids yet, Ten, how could he know better?" Jaehyun asked, but the next moment the doctor returned and the wide smile on his face could only mean that Dejun was right. Jaehyun smiled, but he wasn't sure if this miracle had decided at the best moment he wanted to be a part of their lives.

*

Jaehyun felt that everyone around him was much more excited after the good news and was ashamed of himself. The boy longed for this happiness, he always wanted a family, but while his father lived, he feared it was too early to rejoice in anything. The man had always wanted Jaehyun to suffer and the boy was sure that if he found out he would have a family with Youngho, he would try to intervene again. Maybe Alpha Jeong sends another assassin or tries to end with Jaehyun in some other way, but the boy was sure that somehow he would definitely try to prevent his first child from being born. And from that thought, anger and fear, which were already so familiar, pervaded his body at the same time.

Yuta said they have a special tradition of the way the omegas in the desert announce the blessing of children to their alpha. Jaehyun didn't understand it at all, but he knew Yuta knew what he was doing. The omega helped ho, prepare and arranged for Youngho to visit him in the evening that day. Jaehyun trembled as Yuta helped him get dressed, according to tradition, he had to put on a deep blue robe and a wreath made of moon flowers in his hair.

"The moon flower symbolizes children." Yuta explained as he put the wreath in his hair. The flowers were pretty with tiny, blue petals. "Youngho will know right away that you are pregnant when he sees you."

"Yuta, I still can't believe this." Jaehyun replied quietly and involuntarily slipped his hand on his belly. He felt nothing special, his belly was as flat as before and it was unbelievable to imagine a new life growing inside him now. He wanted kids, always, and he was sure Youngho would be the best father in the world. But still, everything was so confused now that it would have been hard to decide if this was really the best time to be happy. Because starting a family meant happiness, but Jaehyun was not yet sure if he really deserved that happiness.

Jaehyun waited, holding his breath, for Youngho to arrive. He had no doubt that the alpha would be happy, but he was still not sure of his own happiness. He was nervous, dreaded, and feared that his father might appear at any time to ruin everything. However, as the door to his room opened, he suddenly felt calm, Youngho's familiar scent penetrated the room as the alpha carefully closed the door behind him. Jaehyun watched in silence as he turned to the man, then his gaze wandered to the wreath in the boy's hair.

"Moon flower." Youngho said quietly, then looked back into the omega's eyes.

"Are you happy?" Jaehyun asked quietly and felt his whole body tremble as he waited to the alpha’s response. Youngho said nothing, just took a quick step closer and kissed his omega. Jaehyun immediately kissed back, clinging to the strong arms of the alpha, and calmness pierced his body.

"Are we really going to have a child?" Youngho asked as he pulled away from the boy, smiling, and Jaehyun saw the happiness on his face that he should have felt as well.

"Yes." Jaehyun nodded and Youngho kissed him again. Jaehyun wished that this moment would never end so that Youngho would always hug and kiss him in such a way that their love would achieve everything they wanted. At that minute, it didn’t matter who was going to wear the crown, if their goals were really being met, it just mattered that they would have a family and be happy. "I love you, Youngho." Jaehyun whispered softly and at that moment he felt that it was really the case that he had really loved Youngho for a long time now and insisted that no matter what circumstances they were married in, it was as if they had been created for each other.

"I love you too, Jaehyun and I'm really happy." Youngho replied with a smile, then pulled the boy close again to kiss him once again. Jaehyun dared to believe at this minute that everything was fine, that this was the life he had suffered for in the past and he could be happy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So in this chapter things are a little bit twisted I guess. I still hope you liked it.  
> But... I need you all to read the tags of the fic carefully, as I mentioned before this fic is mostly dark until we reach the end. So things will turn around in the next chapters and I am already feeling so bad about it. But remember what the witch predicted to Youngho and Jaehyun on their wedding day because that is really important.  
> Anyways I guess this was a much calmer chapter, however many secrets were revealed and of course these will mess up things in the future.
> 
> Also I finished this chapter earlier, because it seemes like on next week I don't have much time to write, so I am feeling sorry about it too that I will need more time to finish and post the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you for your comments, kudos and bookmarks and everything :)


	7. Afternoon

Jaehyun has always found the concept of family strange. His relationship with his father was far from good, not even before he turned out to be an omega. The boy generally felt that their relationship was only formal, but the man endured him because he hoped that Jaehyun would be a good successor sometime. He felt he had a better relationship with his mother, but he was still disappointed when she didn’t stand by him the day Alpha Jeong sold him. Even now, he felt bitterness in his mouth when he thought back to how naive he was and how long he wanted his parents to really love him the way a real family should love their child. Jaehyun ultimately felt like he never had a real family, but when he thought that he and Youngho would soon be a parents, he wanted to do everything he could to make sure he wasn’t like his own parents. He was determined that no matter how fate brings to them, he will definitely give their child a happy life, a childhood like he never had. Jaehyun wasn’t like his father, he didn’t care if his unborn child to be an alpha, an omega, or possibly a beta, he just wanted him to be happy and not be hurt by anyone.

The sun was already shining strongly outside and dressed the room in a warm gold color. Jaehyun looked at Youngho's peacefully sleeping figure with a smile. The alpha was happy, Jaehyun still felt how happy the news had made the man that they’ll have a child. The next moment, he looked away and took the wreath resting on the bedside table that was still in his hair yesterday. The moon flower symbolized the children, as Yuta said the night before and Jaehyun smiled faintly. Youngho's happiness made him forget that they were still in danger. The blessing of the child was a miracle and Jaehyun hoped it would not be the first time he could wear a moon flower wreath on his head. He wasn't sure he was ready to raise a child, but Youngho's sincere happiness still reassured him that everything would be fine.

"Are you awake already?" Youngho asked quietly as he began to squirm on the other side of the bed.

"Yes." Jaehyun replied and looked back at the alpha with a smile. "Youngho, I'm so happy." he added more quietly and felt tears in his eyes.

"Me too." Youngho smiled, then sat up and leaned close to the omega to slowly kiss him. "You're a lot calmer than usual." the alpha added, interrupting the sweet kiss.

"I think it's because of you." Jaehyun replied sincerely, then gently slid his palm onto his own belly. "And because of our baby." he added.

“Jaehyun, you have to promise me that you’ll take even more care of yourself now than you did before, okay? It's not just your life that is in danger if your father tries to attack you again.” Youngho replied in a more serious voice. “I’d like to think we’ve done everything we can to ensure that no assassin can get into the town, but I’m not naive. Alpha Jeong would do anything to ruin you. And I suspect the news of your pregnancy will reach him quickly.” the alpha added.

"He hasn't answered about the war yet." Jaehyun replied. "I don't understand why it takes him so long."

"Actually, I'm not so bothered that he hasn't responded so far, the past weeks has been surprisingly calm." Youngho sighed. “But we shouldn’t think that was the end. I know your father is preparing for something, even if he pretends I didn't send him a message of war.” the alpha added and Jaehyun knew he was right. Out of the two, he knew his own father better, but Youngho also kind of get to knew Alpha Jeong's behavior since they were married.

Alpha Jeong was truly unpredictable in most cases and Jaehyun was sure that madness was in control of all his actions. However, it was precisely because of the madness that the omega was sure that the man would not really calm down until he had reached his goal. However, Jaehyun did not want to let Alpha Jeong believe he had won and defeated him. Jaehyun was stronger than him, and along with Youngho, he felt that the whole world would be his once.

*

Jaehyun felt that happiness was something that wouldn’t last forever - when he first met Kun and Dejun that morning, the boy recalled what the two omega had said to him the day before. He carefully hid the book Kun had given him so that Youngho could not see it and he felt uncomfortable from it as well. He lied to Youngho, though he knew very well that he should be honest with the alpha, since their marriage was based precisely on honesty and trust in each other. Youngho didn’t deserve Jaehyun to ruin their relationship with lies, but he did, because he didn’t tell the alpha everything right away as he found out. However, Jaehyun knew that no one in the desert knew the truth except him and so it was all right in that way as Youngho wanted to be king and not him. Jaehyun felt he couldn’t take this away from him, as the alpha had worked hard for that purpose even before Jaehyun had been a part of his life at all, and he felt he deserved to have a crown on his head.

However, Jaehyun’s future was misty, unknown and frightening. His ancestors both experienced terrible fates and went mad in some way and this caused the end of their lives. Moreover, it seemed like that the tragic fates that had accompanied the Jeong bloodline all along had not passed away, if Jaehyun thought of his father and had only terrible forebodings about the future. The omega felt that he did not have a better future than his ancestors, the same madness was encoded in his blood as in all the members of the Jeong family, and his father was also about to kill him in some way. Jaehyun didn't know if this darkness that surrounded his life could ever end, he didn't know if he could end it alone, if it would be enough if his father died before he did. After all, if Alpha Jeong had died and thus disappeared permanently from Jaehyun's life, it would not have changed the fact that the boy was the last living member of the Jeong bloodline. And now that he was expecting a child, he had to realize that he was now afraid that because of his own bloodline his child was also facing a tragic fate. But he didn't want to let his child go through the same things he had to go through.

"I have good news." Minhyung said shortly after the council meeting, taking a seat alongside Jaehyun and Youngho. "Alpha Kim replied to your letter, Jaehyun."

"Alpha Kim?" Youngho asked in surprise.

"He was my father’s ally long ago, I wrote him a letter a few weeks ago… when the assassin attacked me." Jaehyun explained as he looked at his husband. "I wanted to help with the allies and Alpha Kim is my only relationship, I just wanted to try to see if I could get anything with him."

"He wants to meet us, so you've no doubt achieved something with that." Minhyung replied. “Alpha Kim is here in the desert with a couple of his companions. They want to meet us in the Black Oasis in two days.”

"It sounds a bit like a trap." Youngho remarked nervously. "Jaehyun, I'm glad you tried to help, but we're talking about your father's ally, I don't think it would be wise to trust him."

"You're right." Jaehyun nodded. “But my dad didn’t mention his name for a long time, maybe they’re not connected anymore. Alpha Kim was the only one who counted me as a human being at all back in that time and he didn’t look down on me because I was a late bloomer.” he added.

"Do they want to meet in the Black Oasis?" Youngho asked as he looked back at his brother and Minhyung nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, they don’t want to come to the town and maybe it’s better that way as they can bring anyone here with them. Meeting in a neutral place is much safer.” the boy replied.

"Yes." Youngho nodded thoughtfully. “Not many of us go, just me, Taeil and Jeno. Minhyung, you stay here and take care of the pack and Jaehyun.”

"No." Jaehyun declared in a cold voice. Minhyung looked at the omega in surprise, then lowered his eyes. "I'm going with you too, I was the one who reached out for Alpha Kim." the boy added in a firm voice. Youngho's always kind gaze seemed angry for a moment, but the anger was soon replaced by concern.

"You shouldn't be dealing with this now, Jaehyun." Youngho replied in a rather soft voice. "You're pregnant, you are safe here, inside the walls."

"Oh… should I congratulate?" Minhyung asked suddenly, then smiled as he looked back at his brother and Jaehyun.

"We only know since yesterday." Jaehyun said in a calm voice as he returned the boy's smile. "Either way, I have to be there for the meeting and I'm not opening a discussion about it." he added. Youngho smiled slowly, then took the omega’s hand under the table.

"I'm not happy that you want this, but it looks like you're not going to leave it until I go into it." the alpha remarked. "In that case, Jisung will join us too." he added, addressing his brother.

"And Ten." Jaehyun replied in a serious voice.

"Ten?" Minhyung asked in surprise. “I mean...” he added, looking at his brother for a moment.

"Alpha Kim likes Ten and I'm calmer if I have another omega with me." Jaehyun shrugged, hoping Youngho would agree to so many changes.

Jaehyun didn’t know exactly where the Black Oasis was or what it was. That day, Jisung showed him all the oasis' on the map that were in the desert. The Black Oasis was a three-hour ride from town, Jisung said it wasn’t exactly the friendliest place, but passers-by just didn’t care where they could stay for a night. Jaehyun guessed that Alpha Kim hadn't accidentally requested the meeting at a place that didn't belong to anyone officially, but he still wondered what the man would say. If his father approached Alpha Kim before Jaehyun, it could easily be that the man had long sworn to Alpha Jeong that he would stand by him in the war. Jaehyun sincerely hoped there was no such thing, he needed this alliance, much more than anything. He wanted his father to see that there were alphas who trusted the abilities of his omega son, even if he never really trusted him.

*

Jaehyun spent the next day in the company of Kun and Dejun, which he enjoyed, yet was afraid to learn even more about his family’s history. However, the secrets of the Jeong bloodline were better known to both Kun and Dejun than to Jaehyun. Of course, they came from the other side of the sea, where the Jeong family actually came from. At the same time, Jaehyun was now worried not only about this secret, but also about what fate awaited his child. He wanted to believe that together with Youngho, they would be able to provide their child with a life that would not allow him to be a victim of the madness of the Jeong bloodline. Jaehyun hoped that the goodness and tenderness in Youngho would overcome the madness in him and their child would be safe, able to grow up happily, even if Jaehyun couldn’t watch him grow up. He was terrified, for he knew the fate of his ancestors, and he had no doubt that a similarly terrible fate awaited him. His anger had flared quietly in him for the past few days, but he no doubt knew it was still there and it wouldn't go away just like that. His hatred for his father did not go away overnight and the constant fear that he could be attacked at any time did not ease his situation. What’s more, even Youngho didn’t know the whole truth about him and his family.

"It's best if Alpha Suh knows the truth from you." Dejun said kindly as they sat in the shade of the castle near the garden. "But you don't have to worry about it, I'm sure whatever the end of it will, he would never hate you for it."

"In Alpha Suh's eyes there is only love when he looks at you." Kun said. "You have to trust him, because a strong marriage is built primarily on trust."

"I have no idea how I could tell him the truth." Jaehyun admitted in a troubled voice. “He is so happy now that we will have a child. I don't want to upset him."

"If he finds out from elsewhere, it'll hurt him more." Dejun replied. “But it’s only up to you when you find the right moment to tell him. Remember, no matter how you decide, we stand by you and your pack.”

"How can you lead your own pack, Dejun?" Jaehyun asked. “When I came here the council hated me and I doubt anyone would trust me to be a good leader even now. The pack’s like me, but they still consider Youngh their only leader.”

“You have to trust yourself first and foremost. People believe in those who believe in themselves. If you say you have the power and you believe it, they will believe it too.” Dejun replied sincerely. “We have a different situation with the omega’s in our home, but you are on the good path to making omega’s life better here. You just need some more time.”

"I'm afraid my dad will intervene sooner than I can achieve my goal." Jaehyun replied in a sad voice.

"Don't let him, you're stronger than him." Kun answered. "It's really a miracle that his own pack hasn't tried to kill your father so far."

"Yes, that's true." Jaehyun nodded. "He still hasn't responded to the war message, it's starting to get worrisome."

"If he doesn't respond, you can attack him without a notice." Dejun replied. "And we'll be here to help." he added as a promise.

“Youngho certainly wouldn’t want me to take part in the war. But no one else can kill my father except me.” the boy replied and saw Dejun and Kun exchange a look.

"That's exactly what makes you strong." Kun said after a few minutes of silence. “Youngho wants you to control the anger that is within you, but it is this anger that moves you forward to reach your goal. Rather, you need to learn how this anger can benefit you.”

“Kun is right. Everyone draws their strength from something, Jaehyun.” Dejun added. "And Alpha Jeong is better off getting out of the game as soon as possible."

Jaehyun knew that fighting for power was indeed a game. A deadly game his father has always played great. The omega has often felt that the man is constantly moving the invisible yarns that keep the game moving at his own will. Jaehyun couldn't be sure if Alpha Jeong also wanted what Youngho wanted - to be a king, and be someone who could form a unity among the packs. Recalling the secrets of his family, Jaehyun came to the conclusion that perhaps his father had longed for the crown longer than Youngho. It was not in vain that Alfa Jeong fought to wash their family’s name clean and get him to be respected at least in their own territory. Jaehyun began to understand why his father had always kept it a secret what his plans were, why he hadn't been able to go to any of the pack’s discussions, why his father had always kept his own son a little in the dark. However, Alpha Jeong was exactly the same as all their ancestors, he began to go crazy and thus carved his own destiny into stone. Somehow, Jaehyun felt bad for his father, he felt that no one deserved the tragic fate he had wished to give to the man, even if someone is as cruel as his father is. Alpha Jeong was never merciful, he looked down on the omegas and would have shaped everything to his own imagination if Jaehyun had not been an omega but an alpha like him. But Jaehyun changed everything by becoming an omega and his father wanted to get rid of him, Alpha Jeong didn’t think back then that Youngho might pose a greater threat to him than his own son.

*

Jaehyun felt the moment of farewell came earlier than he imagined. Yukhei, Dejun, and Kun were now not only Youngho's friends and allies, but also his, and he was sure he would miss their company very much. The omega felt like he had found a real family here in the desert and the pack from the other side of the sea was also part of this family. He had never thought before that he could get so much nice memories from life, and though darkness was still a part of his everyday life, he saw the future more and more nicely. However, he remained uneasy to tell the truth to Youngho, but did not yet see the right time for talk about it. He loved Youngho, but he had no idea what the man would react to if he found out that Jaehyun's family had much more power in the old days than his own. Jaehyun didn't understand why they were trying to erase the Jeong family's past, but he felt that fear could have something to do with it. Alpha Jeong taught him early on that if a pack didn’t like their leader, they should be afraid of him. Alpha Jeong always chose fear, he felt like it was the best path to lead, and did not shy away from cruelty. Jaehyun didn't learn much from his father besides this and he himself dreaded the man, so it wasn't surprising that the whole pack felt that way about him too.

But is it possible to control a pack with fear? Jaehyun, if he thought of the desert pack, he saw something else: respect and recognition, love and peace. It wasn’t easy to get this far and Jaehyun knew that everything wasn’t perfect even now, but people here lived differently than in his old home.

"The next time we meet, you'll be much stronger." Kun said quietly as he hugged Jaehyun in the harbor for a moment. "I’m glad to meet you."

"I'm glad to meet you too, Kun." Jaehyun nodded.

"Either way, Jaehyun, you're not alone." Kun said firmly. “You will never be alone now, Youngho is here for you and we will always be there for you on the other side of the sea. If you need shelter, you know where to look for us.”

"Do you think I'll have to get out of here one day?" the omega asked quietly.

"I don't know what the future holds, but you can count on us." Kun replied honestly and Jaehyun nodded quietly. He thought of what Kun had said on their first meeting, that the downfall of his family began when they arrived on this continent. He felt that maybe the omega might be right, maybe one day he would have to return to the land where his ancestors ruled for a thousand years and maybe there he would find his own peace. But the time for this had not yet come, he had to win a war before that.

Alpha Wong and Dejun also said goodbye to him before boarding the ship. Youngho promised his friends that if everything got a little calmer, they would visit them. Jaehyun knew that Youngho had made this promise primarily because of him, as he was the one who said days ago that he wanted to see more of their world. Indeed, Jaehyun wanted to see, feel, and experience more, but he didn’t know if he would be happy with what he would see in the rest of the world. Cruelty was everywhere, even on the other side of the sea, in vain the boy wanted to believe that the packs could live a better life there. But they had to concentrate on this continent now and try to make life better for the packs here.

*

The Black Oasis was nowhere near as beautiful as the Desert Kingdom, but Jaehyun was not terrified of a crumbling building in the middle of the desert. The building was surrounded by palm trees, and in front of it was a huge lake with clear water. Jaehyun looked around quietly as Jeno and Jisung made sure the horses were drinking some water from the lake. He didn’t see many people moving around the lake, but he guessed there would be more inside the cool building. The boy sincerely hoped it wasn’t a trap, he wanted to trust at least a little bit that Alpha Kim wasn’t a man like Alpha Jeong and wouldn’t attack him in the back. Youngho soon took the boy's hand and they entered the building, with candles lined up along the walls and Alpha Kim was already waiting for them in the hall opposite the entrance.

"Jeong Jaehyun, we met a long time ago." he smiled when he saw the omega.

"Alpha Kim, thank you for replying to my letter." Jaehyun replied and smiled back at the man. “Because of my father, we haven’t been able to meet in recent years. Are you still allies?”

"What counts as an alliance today?" the man laughed mockingly. "Your father will visit me if he needs help, but he's not curious about my advice."

"You're younger than him." Jaehyun shrugged. "And he never cared about anyone's opinion."

"If I'm not mistaken you're Alpha Suh." he turned to Youngho the next moment. "We haven't met in person yet."

"I've heard a lot about you, Alpha Kim." Youngho nodded as he held Jaehyun's hand a little tighter. "If Alpha Jeong is no longer your ally, it will only be to our advantage." he added.

"What kind of plans do you have?" asked Alpha Kim as he motioned for them to sit down at one of the nearby tables. Taeil, Jeno, Ten, and Jisung stayed at the entrance to the room, and Jaehyun saw a couple of familiar members of Alpha Kim's pack sitting near the other tables. "They whisper things around, but we can't know what's true and what's not." he added while a beta serving them drinks. Jaehyun didn't want to be impolite, but he took only a single sip of the unusually strong wine, then pushed the glass away from him and turned back to Alpha Kim.

"I'd like to keep my plan to myself for now, if you don’t mind, Alpha Kim." Youngho replied in a firm yet kind voice. "Jaehyun and I want to achieve great things, but unfortunately Alpha Jeong is in our way."

"And that's why you need my alliance?" the alpha asked thoughtfully.

"Not just your alliance, Alpha Kim." Jaehyun replied. “The more allies we have, the better. My father, on the other hand is cruel and hard to stop once he has something in his head. And he very much seems to have decided that he wants to kill me at any cost.”

"That's typical of your father." Alpha Kim remarked quietly. “Alpha Jeong has been acting weird since you became an omega, Jaehyun. I offered to marry you when it turned out you had become an omega, but he refused my offer.”

"What?" Jaehyun asked in shock as Youngho squeezed his hand harder for a moment under the table. "You mean… you offered him to marry me right after that I became an omega?"

"Yeah, news quickly got around in our area." Alpha Kim nodded. “Actually, as far as I know, quite a few people wanted you to be their omega. You were a descendant of a powerful dynasty, and it was a rarity in the Jeong bloodline to have an omega, most people thought it was a miracle.” he added and Jaehyun lowered his eyes. Alpha Jeong told him for years that no one wanted him, but he certainly preferred to sell the boy to someone who lived far enough away from them. And here came Youngho in the picture, who came almost from the other end of the world and was willing to pay with gold and jewelry for a late bloomer omega. Jaehyun felt the familiar feeling of anger pervade all of his limbs and senses. He didn't know how many more lies his father fed him and trying to make him believe that his life meant nothing, but maybe it didn't matter anymore. If Alpha Kim had been his alpha, Jaehyun didn't know what would’ve happen to him. He would have lived his life closer to his father, perhaps he would already have had children with Alpha Kim, since the man was six years older than him. But what did it matter? Alpha Jeong took this life from him even before he could have it, because he wanted to banish his own son, who brought shame on him, as far away as possible. But was it really such a shame that Jaehyun became an omega? The boy began to feel that it was only in his father’s distorted view that it was pathetic thing that his only heir had become an omega.

"Jaehyun is already my omega." Youngho said as he cleared his throat. Jaehyun closed his eyes for a moment, his anger burning strongly in him, but he knew he couldn't let it go, not at the moment. This anger was for his father and not for Alpha Kim. "Alpha Jeong, on the other hand, would do anything to harm him, but I won't let that happen."

"I understand." Alpha Kim nodded. “But Alpha Jeong is the strongest leader in our area, anyone who turns against him would lose everything. I can’t risk it, I can’t do it because of my pack.”

"Or you don't want to do it because I didn't become your omega." Jaehyun replied bitterly and raised his head to look into the man's eyes. “I didn’t know my father rejected your offer. He always said no one wanted me in our area."

“Jaehyun, it doesn’t matter anymore. Your father is mad, and I can't do anything if I want my pack to stay alive. Ever since you moved out of your old home, you don’t know what’s going on there. There are riots in the North, there could be a war on our necks at any moment and now there is a greater need for the packs living close together to come together.” Alpha Kim replied honestly.

"You are afraid of him." Jaehyun noted, but his voice seemed more like a growl. "I thought you were a stronger alpha than that."

“You don’t know what’s going on in your old home, Jaehyun. You don't belong there anymore.” Alpha Kim hissed. The tension in the room began to grow noticeably, Jaehyun felt his whole body is burning while not tearing his gaze away from the man. “Do you want a revolution? No matter what, you won’t win, no alpha wants the omegas to have the power like they have. You would know best that omegas are only necessary for keeping a pack alive.”

"This is not true." Jaehyun replied with clenched teeth. “I’m much more than that, I’m stronger than most alphas and I’m not scared the way you are. I wasted years for being afraid from my own father, but it’s over. Alpha Jeong can't beat me and will get everything back a thousand times. I will burn my old home to the ground if he doesn’t do what I want. And if I have to I will burn your home to the ground as well.”

"You're mad too." Alpha Kim noted as all three got up from the table. Jaehyun desperately searched the air for Youngho's reassuring, familiar scent, but his brain flooded with rage and he couldn't concentrate on anything else. He could feel his hand trembling while he was still looking into Alpha Kim's eyes. “You are dangerous, Jaehyun, to yourself and to everyone else. What makes you think anyone would support an omega like you?” the alpha asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Some people support me." Jaehyun replied firmly.

"I guess that means you don't want to be our ally, Alpha Kim." Youngho interrupted in a serious voice. “In this case, we don’t even want to waste our time on you, there are others who are happy to join us. If you stand by Alpha Jeong, you are our enemy.”

"I look forward to your next move, Alpha Suh." Alpha Kim replied mockingly. "You know what they say about an alpha who lets his omega control him?"

"Youngho, we don't have to listen to this anymore." Jaehyun said quickly and grabbed the alpha's arm, signaling him to leave the oasis. The anger blinded him, but he didn't want to wait for Alpha Kim to humiliate Youngho.

"You're weak, Alpha Suh, you don't deserve to have your own pack." Alpha Kim said and laughed mockingly. "A weak alpha and a mad omega, what stories will be of this when you both fail."

Jaehyun took a deep breath as Youngho's anger mingled with his own in the air. The omega now understood why Alpha Kim wanted to meet here — it was a neutral area, here he could safely insult Jaehyun and Youngho as well, without it ending in an execution. At the same time, Jaehyun knew that now he should not let anger control all his actions, but now he was worried not only about himself, but also about Youngho. He began to feel that no one was really standing next to them, as if everyone was thinking the same thing as the council: that Jaehyun was not good enough to be Youngho’s omega and that Youngho was too young to control a huge pack like the desert pack without help.

"Let's go home, Youngho, there's no point in staying here anymore." Jaehyun said quietly. "Please." Surprisingly, a moment later, Youngho was much calmer.

"Yes, let's go home." Youngho replied, then took another look at Alpha Kim before leaving the room.

Jaehyun stepped out into the hot desert air with his head down, feeling pathetic. He really believed that Alpha Kim could help them, but the man’s behavior only disappointed him. Jaehyun thought that Alpha Kim was different from the alphas that were around his father. But now it turned out that Alpha Kim was none other than them, and even more so he acted like an offended child that Jaehyun had not become his omega.

"Youngho, I'm sorry." Jaehyun said quietly as they walked back to the horses. "I thought that…"

"It doesn’t matter." Youngho shook his head. “Alpha Kim is not the man you believed, but everyone is changing. You better not look for allies near your father. There are packs still in the South and North, we will find people who believe in what we want to achieve.”

"I hope so." Jaehyun nodded.

*

Jaehyun and Youngho haven’t talked about Alpha Kim in the past week, which the omega hasn’t mind. He felt he had made a big mistake when he hoped an old acquaintance might be able to help. However, the last few days he have been spent with continuous medical examinations, which has distracted him from how much of a mistake he made. However, the anger did not go away and his nervousness was also noticed by the doctor. Jaehyun knew he had to think about his child now, but this failure did not any good to his well-being. He felt that they were finally on the right track, that there were those who really supported them, but Jaehyun now felt small and insignificant. Alpha Kim also treated him in the oasis as if he were talking to a child and Jaehyun knew he shouldn't have threatened the alpha. But he couldn't do anything now, he couldn't take the words back and he felt like his father already knew everything.

"Alpha Jeong sent you a letter." Yuta said a few days later as he handed the sealed envelope to the omega.

"Does Youngho know about it?" Jaehyun asked as he looked back at Yuta.

"Yes, but the letter was addressed to you." Yuta replied. "He said it's probably just for you."

"I understand." Jaehyun nodded and tore open the envelope, then unfolded the paper.

_Congratulations._

The word stood dark and lonely in the middle of the paper. Jaehyun read it three times and handed it to Yuta. The other omega looked back at the boy in confusion.

"He found out somehow that you’re pregnant." Yuta said softly. "Youngho did not want to announce it publicly…"

"It's Alpha Jeong, Yuta, he knows everything somehow." Jaehyun replied sadly. “I don’t understand all this… why doesn’t he respond to the war message? Doesn’t he care that we can attack at any time?”

"As far as I know, Alpha Jeong is not afraid of anything." Yuta shrugged, then put the letter back in the envelope. “But you better be careful, Jaehyun. For some reason, I have a feeling that we are not safe even at home.”

"I know, me too." Jaehyun nodded still sadly. "When will this end, Yuta?" he then asked in a more desperate voice.

"When Alpha Jeong died." Yuta replied and the boy knew he was right. He didn’t know how long they could drag the war, they had few allies and Youngho was aware that Alpha Jeong had a strong army. Jaehyun knew that tragedy was encoded in his fate, but he could not involve Youngho in it. He had to rethink what to do, because even if he didn’t live the next year, Youngho would still have to stay alive.

"We will have no choice, we must attack him." Jaehyun replied quietly. "It really seems like that I don’t deserve happiness.”

“Don’t even say that. You will have a child and Alpha Suh loves you. You do deserve happiness.” Yuta replied and Jaehyun wanted to believe the positive vision he heard in the boy's voice. "A lot of terrible things have happened to you, but the journey to paradise also begins in hell."

"You're right." Jaehyun nodded. "Please send Ten here, I want to talk to him." Yuta nodded and left the boy alone. Jaehyun looked to the balcony and looked quietly at the city, his home, wondering how much time he had left. He thought of the book that was hidden under his pillow and described in detail every horrible moment in the life of the Jeong dynasty. Jaehyun wondered if there would be stories about him in similar books.

"Jaehyun, are you okay?" Ten asked as he entered the boy's room and quietly closed the door behind himself. "Yuta said your father sent a congratulatory letter."

"Yes, but he didn't respond to the war message." Jaehyun replied and turned to his friend. As soon as he saw Ten's face, however, he began to cry and trembled, stepping closer to the boy to hug him. "He wants to scare me again and I feel so weak, Ten, it feels like I am not even me anymore."

“It’s okay, Jaehyun, calm down. You don't want me to call Youngho here? He could be more reassuring than me.” Ten said in a kind voice as he began to stroke his best friend's back with steady movements. "Jaehyun?"

"No, I don't want him to see me this way." Jaehyun replied in a trembling voice. "You know me the best, Ten, you're the only one who saw me in my worst moments."

"That's true, but Youngho is your alpha." Ten replied, then pulled away from his friend and wiped the boy's tears with gentle movements. "Are you sure you don't want to be with him?"

“No, because then I have to tell him the truth too. I can't do it now, Ten.” Jaehyun replied sincerely. "I don't want him to be disappointed in me…"

"Youngho is not like your father, he would appreciate your honesty and you know that very well." Ten replied. "But if you're not ready for it yet, you don't have to tell him, but you can't hide that secret from him for long."

"I know, but now I just want to spend some time with my best friend." Jaehyun replied and Ten smiled at him, then hugged the boy again. There was something familiarly reassuring that the boy could feel near Ten and was glad he didn’t have to hide his true feelings from his best friend. Jaehyun felt like a little kid again, not interested in power or who ruled the world. He didn’t care what family he came from and it didn’t matter if he could be a king or not. Jaehyun wanted to be a little kid again so he could get back to a childhood that had never really been his and though he knew it was impossible, it still seemed like a beautiful dream he could cling to so he could get back on his feet later. He had come a long way since his father sold him to Youngho, but he knew there was an even longer way ahead of him. However, he had no idea how much he could lose on this bloody journey until he finally accomplished his goals.

*

Jaehyun spent the rest of the evening alone, quietly flipping through the book that Kun had left here for him and not remembering when he had fallen asleep exactly. He woke up next time in the middle of the night and felt his body burning, but not the way it used if he is in heat. It was different and he soon hissed painfully as he began to cramp. Panting, he sat up on the bed and clung to the bedside table, trying to get up, but his legs went numb.

"Jisung…" he said in a hoarse, forced voice. He didn't know if the boy was still outside the door or if he had already gone to sleep and another guard was standing outside, but he was sure no one could hear his voice. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tried his best to get out of bed. By the time he finally got to his feet, long minutes had passed, but then he suddenly smelled his own blood mingled in the hot air of the evening and knew that this was by no means a good sign.

"Jisung." he said once again, straining as he clung along the wall to the door and pressed the doorknob. "Jisung…"

"I thought you were already sleeping." Jisung said in the hallway in a sleepy voice. "They're coming to replace me soon."

"Jisung, you have to take me to the doctor." Jaehyun said, panting as he squeezed the doorknob so tightly that his fingers whitened. “Please, I think something’s wrong and…” he took a deep breath, trying his best not to cry in front of the young alpha.

"No, let's go back… I'd rather call the doctor here." Jisung said, like he suddenly understood what had happened. He carefully grabbed the omega’s hand and led him back to the room, then sat him down on the edge of the bed. Jaehyun could see the bloodstains on his bedding and on his own thighs even in the dark. "One moment and I'm here, I woke up Yuta on the way." the alpha added, then left the boy alone.

Jaehyun trembled even while sitting, but he didn't want to think about anything, he didn't want to think at all. The blood, the pain, and everything began to blur. By the time Yuta arrived, he already felt that he had lost his hearing because he didn't understand a word of the other omega. He watched as Yuta lit a pair of candles, then sat down on the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders kindly.

“Yuta…” Jaehyun’s voice was like a whimper as he squeezed the sleeve of his robe. "My baby is dead, right?" he asked quietly, but Yuta could no longer answer because the doctor had arrived and the omega immediately got up from the bed. Jisung watched in horror as the doctor laid Jaehyun back on the bed.

"Should we talk to Alpha Suh?" Jisung asked quietly and Yuta nodded, then Jaehyun heard the boy's receding footsteps.

Jaehyun felt nothing, only darkness and fear seemed real. He feel uncomfortable from the smell of his own blood in the air, but he didn't want to cry. He was weak, as if his body wasn't even his own, which he was used to. He didn't know how fast time was running out, and the sounds around him blurred and soon it just seemed like white noise. The next time he woke up, the sun had risen and he felt nothing but Youngho’s nice scent in the air.

"Youngho?" he asked softly as he tried to sit up in his bed.

"Don't move, you're still weak." Youngho said in a worried voice and immediately went up next to the boy's bed.

“We… Youngho, I…” Jaehyun didn’t know what to say, but the other was right, he felt weak even now. "I'm sorry."

“Jaehyun, the doctor said some kind of poison got into your blood. It can take weeks for you to be the same again.” Youngho replied quietly as he began to gently stroke the boy's soft locks. “I know your father has a hand in this. I don’t know how he did it, but it was him.”

"Poison?" Jaehyun asked and rolled his eyes. "He's dead, right?" he asked, knowing he didn't have to say what he meant. Youngho's sadness made the air bitter and Jaehyun felt something similar. This pain was something he had not experienced before, much worse than any physical pain. As the omega gently slid his hand over his belly, he felt shocked to feel so alone and seemed like the pain and sadness he felt now might never go away.

“Yes, Jaehyun, our child is dead. But you are alive.” Youngho replied and Jaehyun heard gratitude in his voice. "And soon you'll be much better, but now you have to rest a lot."

"Power really comes at a price, right?" Jaehyun asked sadly as his hand slid back into the blankets. "Our child didn't even get a chance to live, Youngho."

"I know." Youngho replied, then pulled the omega close to him and hugged him tightly. Jaehyun clung to the alpha with trembling hands and tried to convince himself that this pain would end one day. After all, pain was just as transient as happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter as well.  
> And I am sorry... I don't know what else to write at the moment. I know things are not looking good at the moment, but this story is not a fairy tale.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments and hits and everything, I appreciate everything :)


	8. Dusk

For days, Jaehyun felt nothing but throbbing pain and sadness. There was a moment of happiness he had felt a few days earlier, and now there was nothing left of it but emptiness. The omega felt weak as he slept for days and when he was awake he always found himself in Youngho’s strong arms. He didn’t know how long this weakness would last and whether the pain he felt would ever pass. When he first looked out from the balcony at the view of the familiar city, tears welled up in his eyes and he had to cling tightly to the railing to keep himself from collapsing. The city was beautiful, but this would never be seen by his son, who couldn’t even be born. Jaehyun dreamed of him, his first child, whose eyes were exactly the same color as Youngho's eyes. He would have been a perfect little boy, with full of love and courage. Jaehyun was now mourning two lost childhoods, knowing that both had been ruined by his own father.

"You look better." Ten said that afternoon when he visited his friend. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Jaehyun lied because he felt he would never feel better. His father took everything he could from him, and Jaehyun felt he could no longer fight. His happiness was like the sand that surrounded him in the desert: in vain he tried to grab it, but it just slipped out of his hands.

“I talked to Jungwoo, he said you were lucky. A slow-acting poison has gotten into your blood, but it is almost completely cleared out by now.” Ten replied.

"Thanks to him and the doctor." Jaehyun nodded. If he had just been awake in recent days, Jungwoo, Donghyuck, or the doctor was usually next to him and they made sure Jaehyun drank the medicated drink that was made especially for him. The boy didn’t ask what exactly was in it, but he drank it without a word and not because he wanted to live. For in the last few days he had not wanted to survive at all because he felt so weak and unfortunate all the time. But because of Youngho, he decided he still had to live, their pain was common and they had to continue together on the path they had already begun.

"Youngho will attack your father in a week." Ten said after a few minutes of silence. "He can't postpone the war any longer."

"I have to go with him." Jaehyun said almost immediately.

"You're still weak for that." Ten shook his head. “Youngho knows you won’t let anyone else kill your father but you, but you can’t go with him right now. You know these wars don’t end in a day.”

"I know, but that alone gives purpose to my life to I can see the man who ruined me die." Jaehyun replied quietly. “Ten, why is this happening to me at all? What did I do to deserve this?” Jaehyun asked desperately and clung to his best friend.

“You did nothing, Jaehyun. You were born in the wrong place and your father is crazy.” Ten replied in a sympathetic voice.

"I'm crazy too, Ten." Jaehyun replied and swallowed hard to hold back his tears. “As time goes on, it’s getting worse, but I don’t dare talk about it to anyone. I just… I don’t think I have much time left.”

“Are you saying this because of what you read in that book? Jaehyun, you are not like your father and your ancestors. I believe in you, I know you will not have the same fate as them.” Ten replied and Jaehyun was grateful for his words, so he preferred not to say anything else. Ten had always been his best friend, the only person who was always there by him, even in the worst of moments. He wanted to believe that was why the boy was right, but Jaehyun felt deep down that he could not escape the consequences of Jeong's name. He worked hard to not only be seen as a mad omega, but the last few days Jaehyun was afraid that he is really no more than that. The madness encoded in his blood became part of his everyday life, and the pain, the anger, and the constant failures did not help Jaehyun to belive that he is the same as anyone else.

*

Jaehyun couldn't give himself more time, he knew he couldn't spend the rest of his life in his room waiting for everything to get much better one day. The world was cruel and it was time to face it again. Remembering Kun and Dejun's words, Jaehyun tried to draw strength from his anger and entered the room where the council meetings were held. He was aware that they had not expected him to take part in the discussions any time soon, but Jaehyun wanted to be here. He couldn't go back where he left off, but he still had to try to pretend everything was fine. Jaehyun thought it might not be difficult, he had learned to hide his true feelings well in addition to his father's abuses.

"Jaehyun, it's good to see you here again." Taeil said as the others quietly watched as the omega sat down next to Youngho.

"I missed too many discussions." Jaehyun replied. "I heard we're going to attack my father soon." he added and glanced to Youngho.

"You don't have to be here." Youngho said quietly, his voice kind, almost worried. Jaehyun swallowed hard as Youngho's familiar fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“I want to be here. I'm fine." the omega said in a firm voice. “When are we attacking? Are we prepared enough? My father's army is huge.” Jaehyun explained.

"We're prepared." Jeno nodded from the other end of the table. “Alpha Jeong’s army is really huge, but we have help. Minhyung and I are in control, Jaehyun.”

“Alpha Jeong will not play cleanly. He does not know what mercy is.” Jaehyun replied quite softly. "Many will die."

"We are aware of it." Minhyung said, sitting next to Jeno in a serious voice. “We will attack your old pack, Jaehyun, without prior notice, but we are prepared for your father to count on us. As a matter of fact, we are sure that all the packs in the area are by his side.”

"They're afraid of him." Jaehyun nodded. “But you can’t buy allies with fear. When do we leave?"

"We? Jaehyun, it's out of the question for you to come." Doyoung said, then looked at Youngho. "Alpha Suh, it would be too early…"

"I can decide for myself what I want." Jaehyun said angrily. "I need to be there."

“Jaehyun…” Youngho began in a soft voice, but the omega irritably pulled his hand away from him.

"Don't use that voice with me!" the boy said angrily and looked away. "Just let me do what I want!" he asked nervously. There was only silence in the room for minutes, then Youngho gently tried to touch the boy's hand again.

"Jaehyun, your father sent another letter the other day." the alpha said in the same soft voice that Jaehyun hated more than anything at this moment. "Your mother is dead." he added.

Jaehyun slowly turned his head to the other and just stared at the man's face for minutes. Youngho never lied to him, the omega was sure he was telling the truth now, but he still didn't want to grasp the meaning of the words. He watched Youngho's face in silence for a few more minutes, then opened his mouth, but couldn’t say a word for minutes.

"My mother… died?" he asked then so softly that he wasn't even sure if he really really uttered those words in the end. Youngho nodded, Jaehyun lowered his eyes.

“I didn’t want to tell you until you were better. I don’t know exactly what might have happened, but they whisper that your father killed her.” Youngho replied and Jaehyun felt tears piercing his eyes. He was disappointed in his mother the day Alpha Jeong sold him to Youngho, yet now he felt bitter at hearing the news of her death. Maybe because he hoped that if his father died, everything would be different so that he would be able to forgive his mother then. But bitterness was slowly replaced by anger again, Jaehyun looking at his own trembling hands as his tears began to fall against his will. He hated having the whole council see him that way, but because of this much pain he felt like all of this slowly crushing him. He thought he could have done something terrible in his previous life that he had to endure so much pain in such a short time now.

"We can't wait any longer." Jaehyun said after a long sigh, then looked up at his husband. “I want this pain to end, Youngho. I have to kill my father at all costs.” he declared so softly that he feared Youngho didn't understand what he was saying. As he looked into the eyes of the man he saw their child, who could never be born, a happy future that they would never have. Jaehyun felt that his own tragedy was slowly tainting Youngho’s life as well and he hated himself for it because the alpha didn’t deserve it.

However, Youngho nodded slowly and turned back to the other members of the council.

"We are attacking Alpha Jeong as soon as possible." he announced in a firm voice. “Doyoung, you stay here in the town and manage things here on my behalf for as long as necessary. Minhyung, Jeno, prepare our army for departure.” he added as Jaehyun wiped his tears with trembling hands. And soon the room was empty and only Youngho was left with the omega.

"I'm sorry, this is happening to you because of me." Jaehyun said quietly as he felt Youngho's gaze on him.

“I certainly should have attacked your father even if we weren’t married, Jaehyun. Alpha Jeong would never have supported me to be the king at the end of this game.” Youngho replied in a serious voice. “The old noble families were waiting for each other to see who would start the fight for power. I didn’t want to fight, Jaehyun, but I already know I can’t achieve my goals any other way, so I had to choose that path too. I want to make the world a better place, but apparently not many people believe in what I am.”

"You're a different alpha than them, Youngho." Jaehyun replied and looked up at his husband. “I believe in you and I know you will be a good king if this ends. But in the meantime, we may still lose a lot more than we can bear.”

“I was happy to learn we were going to have a kid, Jaehyun. I was very happy, I always longed for family, children… happiness.” Youngho said with a sad smile on his face. “But it was too early for us to believe that everything was fine. It was my fault, the fact that your father didn’t react let me believe that he was scared of me. I thought I had power over him, but now I know it was just part of his plan to kill you, too.”

"I'm sorry." the omega replied quietly. "If we didn't get married, these horrible things wouldn't have happened to any of us."

"If we didn't get married, your father would have wanted to get rid of you in a different way, Jaehyun." Youngho remarked. "But now I promise you we'll end all of this with your father."

"I seriously thought I wanted to kill him, Youngho." Jaehyun said as he looked into his husband's eyes. "No one else can do it but me."

"I know, but are you sure you want to be there?" Youngho asked anxiously. “The doctor said you were already better and your medications were working because the poison was drained from your body. But are you really ready to take part in a war? Morover, against your father?”

"Yes." Jaehyun nodded firmly. “Even if you don’t want me to be there I need to be there. I want to see my father die because I’m afraid if I wasn’t there he would somehow escape. And don’t forget that I know the area and the habits of my old pack better than anyone else.”

"All right." Youngho nodded, promising the omega that he could kill Alpha Jeong.

Jaehyun hoped this could end his pain, that he could make things a little better. His old pack may not have understood it yet, but Jaehyun was sure that in time they would accept that Alpha Jeong did not deserve to have power in his hands. Jaehyun didn't want to punish his old pack, but he didn't know exactly what was going to happen to him when he returned to his old home.

*

Jaehyun watched the blue envelope quietly for a few minutes. He wasn’t sure about to open it, so he looked back at Yuta for help, who had just handed him the envelope. Yuta said the letter was sent from the Blue House and there is certainly an invitation in it. Jaehyun had lived in the desert for a long time, but the Blue House was still mysterious and inaccessible. The witches who saw the future did not walk among the common people, nor could the common people just enter the Blue House. Jaehyun didn't understand it all, he didn't know what might be going on inside, but Yuta said he could only get in by invitation and very few had been able to tell so far that they had been in the building.

"I don’t know what to do." the omega said in a hoarse voice. "I don't understand all this."

"It's just an invitation, Jaehyun." Yuta replied. "They definitely want to say something about your future." he added.

"Do you think I should go to the Blue House?" Jaehyun asked, then opened the envelope and inside there was really a simple invitation that was for tomorrow midnight.

"You should listen to what they want to tell you." Yuta shrugged. "Maybe it could be useful."

"I'm not sure I want to know anything about my future." Jaehyun replied as he placed the envelope on the table. "The present is awful enough." he added.

"I don't think there's a way for you to decline the invitation." Yuta said and Jaehyun knew the omega was right. However, he couldn't imagine why he got the invitation and Youngho didn't, since whatever the witches might have wanted to tell him, Jaehyun felt that Youngho should have known about it too.

*

At midnight the next day, Jaehyun stood in front of the Blue House, watching the huge dark gates as he waitid it to be opened. The omega asked Yuta not to tell Youngho about the invitation, but he himself didn't know why. The secret didn’t lead to anything good, and Jaehyun was already hiding what he had learned from Kun and Dejun. The right moment had not yet come, but Jaehyun was afraid it might never come. He didn't want to see Youngho's disappointed face, as they had already lost a lot. Jaehyun wanted Youngho's dream to come true because the alpha deserved to have a crown on his head. Youngho deserved the happiness, but Jaehyun didn’t and the omega was afraid they wouldn’t have a shared future ahead of them. Yet Jaehyun longed to be there next to Youngho when the man needed him most to help him when he got into a difficult situation. Despite the losses, Jaehyun still wanted to have a family with Youngho, but the omega felt that these were too beautiful dreams to come true. He only hoped that his revolution would end successfully and that he could then find his own peace, certainly in another life, without Youngho. The thought terrified Jaehyun, but at the same time he felt it was time to accept that only a tragic end awaited him, as did his ancestors.

The gate of the Blue House soon creaked open and Jaehyun stepped closer slowly, his knees trembling and he didn't know what to expect. Holding the invitation tightly in his hands, he finally stopped in front of the open gate until he saw a human figure in the dark.

“Jeong Jaehyun, we are glad you came to the Blue House. Come inside!” the witch said in a kind voice and Jaehyun nodded, then entered the dark building.

"I don't understand why I got this invitation." Jaehyun said, looking at the woman, whose face was covered in the same black veil as the witch’s who had prophesied at the boy's wedding. He didn't know if the same witch was standing in front of him, but maybe it didn't matter, Jaehyun came here for answers, though he didn't even know what questions he could get those answers for.

"There's something we need to show you." she replied, then gestured to the boy to follow.

The building was dark, only a few candles gave some light, but even so, barely anything could be seen. The witch led him to a separate room with only one table and two chairs. Jaehyun sat wordlessly in one of the chairs, then the woman sat across from him. They just sat in silence for a few minutes, the boy didn't know if to say something or waiting for the witch to speak first. A moment later, however, the door opened again and another witch entered the room, holding a cup on a shiny gold tray in her hand, which she placed in front of Jaehyun, then left the room.

"What is this?" Jaehyun asked, looking for the woman’s gaze under the veil, but saw nothing in the dark.

"If you drink it, you can see things too, Jaehyun." she replied in a kind voice. "Do you want to know what your future holds for you?"

"I'm not sure." Jaehyun replied honestly. "You've seen my future, haven't you?"

"Not all the details." she replied. “Strangely, your future is more confusing than usual. You can walk several paths, but I don’t see any of them sharply. I think that means you can choose what you want.”

"Can I choose?" Jaehyun asked in surprise. "I thought I couldn't change my destiny." he added.

"Yes, we all believed that." the witch replied, then reached for the cup and pushed it closer to the boy. "Do you want to see your possible futures or not?"

"Is that why I got the invitation?" Jaehyun asked.

"That's right." she nodded again.

Jaehyun looked at the cup, the liquid in it just as dark as the walls of the Blue House. Even now, the boy wasn't sure he wanted to know what his options were. He was afraid of what he would see because he felt his fate would certainly still be tragic in all possible futures. His hand trembled as he took the cup in his hand and though he was afraid, he decided it was his only chance to see more clearly. His future was uncertain, at least the witch claimed that, and so the boy hoped he could turn his fate. The liquid in the cup had a nauseatingly sweet scent, Jaehyun took a deep breath and drank it all quickly. For a moment he felt as if the room was spinning around him, his head throbbing with pain and he closed his eyes.

The next time he opened his eyes he found himself in another room, under his feet he saw a glossy black floor and in front of him three doors: a blue, a black, and a red one. Jaehyun looked around, the room was circular and he was alone, as he looked back at the three doors he realized that behind them were the possible futures the witch was talking about. He didn't know which one to open first, he was still afraid of what he could see, but he finally took a deep breath and stepped closer to the blue door. He pressed the doorknob down with a trembling hand and when he entered the room behind the door he could smell spring in the air.

It felt like as if he was dropped into another world suddenly, the ground was covered with soft green grass and he was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Jaehyun knew he had never been to a place like this before, a tiny stream of clear water trickled behind the trees and the morning sunlight shined through the pink canopies of the trees. Jaehyun loved spring, though it never lasted forever, as if it were just a symbol of fleeting happiness. But everything here was so beautiful and peaceful, Jaehyun would have preferred to stay here for the rest of his life if he could. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, if it was a dream, it was more beautiful than anything. The omega would have done anything if this calm had lasted forever.

"Appa!" a jingling child's voice hit the omega's ear and a moment of dull pain ripped through his heart. He stopped among the cherry blossom trees and soon saw the child running towards him and looking at him with Youngho's eyes. "Look!" said the little boy enthusiastically as he stopped in front of him and handed him a flower from one of the cherry trees.

Jaehyun knew this little boy was the child who could never be born. He had the same honey-colored eyes as Youngho’s, but his lips and nose resembled Jaehyun’s. The omega's eyes teared as he looked at the little boy, then knelt in front of him and took the flower from him.

"It’s really pretty." Jaehyun said quietly as he stroked the boy's head and pulled him closer so he could hug him. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” he added as he hugged him more tightly.

"Appa, what's wrong?" the little boy asked as he hugged the omega's shoulder.

"I love you." Jaehyun replied softly.

"Jaehyun, where have you been?" Youngho's familiar voice asked the next moment and as Jaehyun looked in the direction of the voice he felt happiness. True happiness that he had thought could not exist. Youngho looked taller than he remembered and his skin glowed as he stepped closer to them. Jaehyun's tears flowed because Youngho wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry." Jaehyun repeated himself. The omega's gaze first wandered to the little boy, who was walking uncertainly beside the man, whose eyes were exactly the same as Jaehyun's, his long hair tied with a white ribbon in a tiny ponytail as he chewed on the peach in his hand. And Youngho held their third child in his arms, one of the little boy's eyes was the same honey colored as Youngho's, but the other was greenish brown and his dark hair hung in soft waves in his eyes.

"Youngjae." he whispered as he pulled away from his eldest son and looked into his eyes. Then he turned back to the little boy eating the peach. "Youngsoo… and Jaeseong." he added as he looked the smallest. All three were perfect and Jaehyun wanted to hug them one by one, tell them he loved them more than anything, but still as he looked at them he felt his heart break to pieces.

"Jaehyun?" Youngho asked anxiously as Jaehyun got back on his feet and wiped away his tears.

"This cannot be a possible future." Jaehyun said in a hoarse voice as he looked at his children again, then looked at his husband. “I know it cannot be, our first child died… and…” Jaehyun paused for a moment and wiped his eyes again before his tears could start to fall again.

"You will have three children, but you will never be a father." the witch's voice filled the space from the day of their wedding and Jaehyun's heart ached as he took a step back. He remembered what the witch had said on the day of his wedding and now he understood exactly what her words meant. The children he wanted, whom he loved so much, whom he couldn’t even hold in his own arms were just illusions, could never really exist. It was a future he had to let go of, as it could never have been his.

"Jaehyun?" Youngho asked again as they looked at each other. Jaehyun's heart ached as he watched his family, which would never be his. Love was painful. This future was too good to be real. As he looked at his two younger children, he knew he would lose them too before he could hug them and tell them he loved them.

"Isn't this picture beautiful?" the witch's voice asked quietly and Jaehyun felt as if the woman was right behind him.

"Beautiful. Sad." Jaehyun replied quietly. "It's sad because I know I'll never see it in reality."

"Everything has a price, Jeong Jaehyun." the witch replied.

"Yes, I know." Jaehyun nodded, then turned away from his family and however heard that he was being called back, he dodn’t look back at them. Struggling with tears, he went back to the door, then pressed the doorknob and found himself in the circular room again. He took a deep breath as he closed the door behind him and knew he would never forget the image he had just seen. But it was all just a dream, something that would never happen and Jaehyun knew it was his fault. Youngjae died before he could live, and Youngsoo and Jaeseong may never live. Youngho would never be as happy with him as he had seen him in this possible future — this future couldn’t have happened anymore, and no matter how much it hurt, Jaehyun knew he had to let go before it could have been his.

He turned to the black door and wiped his tears again, but again he didn't know what to expect. He thought the beautiful but sad future image behind the blue door would certainly only be followed by much darker ones. He could still feel the dull pain in his heart that he felt at the sight of his children and Youngho, but now he knew he had to be strong. He wiped his tears one last time and took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. He wasn't sure he was really going to get an answer as to what he should do to make his future with Youngho better, but he was confident that he could at least get on the right path when he returned to the castle. The tragedy that enveloped his life as a shadow may have been changeable, or at least he had to believe it could be changed.

Behind the black door, fire and ash awaited Jaehyun, the heat would have been unbearable for anyone else, but Jaehyun was not afraid of fire. As he looked around, the place he saw seemed unknown and the orange-red color of the fire was the only bright color, otherwise everything seemed to be just a black shadow around him. He took a step forward and soon saw a figure in the fire facing himself.

"There is a fire in you that everyone is afraid of." the witch's voice said from behind him and Jaehyun stopped as the figure turned. He looked at himself as the fire danced wildly around him. Jaehyun began to understand what he saw now that this was going to happen if he couldn’t control his anger.

"I promised to burn everything that stands in my way to the ground." the boy said as he looked at himself. This Jaehyun may have achieved what he wanted in the future, but sadly, the madness shone sharply in his eyes and the omega knew there was no going back from here.

"You can learn to control the fire." the witch said again. "You can learn how it could benefit you."

"Impossible." Jaehyun whispered and looked around. "My happiness also becomes ashes in my hands… maybe Alpha Kim was right and I'm really dangerous." he added, then looked back at his future self. That Jaehyun didn’t look happy, he was strong but pathetic. He conquered the world, but at the same time burned everything to the ground. The coin has two sides and Jaehyun did not become the Jeong who accomplished huge things, but the one who went mad. His bloodline would never be perfect, Jaehyun knew and had to realize that maybe it would be better if he never had a child of his own. As he recalled his sons for a moment, he thought that none of them wanted this future, but because of him, there would have been anger, fear, and madness in their blood as well. Jaehyun felt sad, not understanding why Youngho had chosen a broken omega like him. Youngho could have gotten anyone, could have found a perfect omega, yet he chose Jaehyun and perhaps brought about the downfall of his own bloodline with it.

"The coin has two sides." the witch whispered as if she had heard the boy's thoughts. Jaehyun closed his eyes and turned his back on the fire, then scanned the doorknob with his eyes closed and a moment later found himself in the circular room again.

Jaehyun took a hard breath as he opened his eyes again and turned to the last door. Behind the red door awaited another possible future and Jaehyun wasn't sure if it would be beautiful or terrible or both at the same time. There could have been anything behind the red door and it terrified the omega. He was afraid of himself, he was afraid of what the future had in store for him and that’s why Jaehyun hated herself. His father chose fear, forged an advantage out of it, and used it against everyone. Jaehyun did not want to be such a person, he did not want more pain and suffering, instead he wanted to destroy the ghosts of his past. But isn’t it too late to be born again? Could everything be better in a world that is cruel and just takes everything away from an omega like Jaehyun?

For a moment, Jaehyun thought he doesn't want to know what was behind the red door. He felt that he had seen enough and got exactly what he expected, what he had always known about his bloodline: that there is no in between for them. And Jaehyun knew that the future behind the blue door had become ashes, could not exist, since he had lost his first child and, according to the witch, would lose his other two children before he could even hold them in his arms. Jaehyun's heart was pounding with pain as he thought he could never hug his sons, never tell them he loved them and would never make Youngho happy. The world was cruel and Jaehyun wondered if circumstances would make Youngho cruel too one day.

His hand trembled as he pressed the doorknob on the red door, then opened it. He found himself in the castle, within familiar walls. It was as if he had returned home, and when Youngho's familiar gaze looked back at him, Jaehyun almost forgot that this vision had not yet happened. Youngho was tall and beautiful, he had the crown on his head as if it had always belonged there. Youngho became a mighty king, won wars, owned the entire world, and ruled justly. It was like it was really just a beautiful dream. Jaehyun watched his own future self as he stepped next to the alpha in his long white robe. In his dark eyes the sadness was familiar and the omega was shivered as he looked into his own eyes.

"Alpha Suh's dream can come true." the witch's voice said and Jaehyun smiled faintly as he looked back at the alpha. Youngho deserved a crown on his head, he was strong and his heart was good. Jaehyun would have done everything he could to see Youngho lead the new world and put right what their ancestors had ruined. "But everything comes at a price, Jeong Jaehyun." the witch whispered and soon the throne room fell into darkness. Jahyun looked at himself, his future self wear silver chains on his wrists.

"What's the price?" Jaehyun asked softly as the face of his future self was soaked with tears.

"Alpha Suh will be a mighty king, but in the meantime he must control you." the witch replied. “Your anger will became too huge, if he doesn’t keep an eye on you you’ll go completely mad. Alpha Suh, on the other hand, never finds out your secret.” she added and Jaehyun watched himself become ashes next to Youngho.

"I'll die before he know it." Jaehyun said as he watched his future self disappear into nothingness. The boy thought that no matter how the future unfolded, he was sure he would not be standing by Youngho forever. His father will not defeat him, but he will still be a victim of madness, and even if Youngho achieves his goals, Jaehyun will not be able to watch him rule the continent.

Jaehyun turned away and returned quickly to the circular room where the witch was waiting for him. Thoughts swirled back and forth in his head as he tried to digest what he saw. He was confused and not sure what would be the best move after what he saw. He did not know what would be the right decision and feared that he alone would be unable to move forward. Suddenly he longed for Youngho's company more than ever before, he wanted the alpha to take his hand and say everything would be fine. But will everything really be fine? Jaehyun wasn't sure he had a happy ending.

"I understand now." Jaehyun said quietly as he looked at her. Behind the thick black veil, he could not see the witch's eyes, but he was no longer bothered by it. Maybe it was better not to see the woman's pitying gaze. “We will have three children, but we will never be fathers. My other children are going to die as well, right?” he asked as he felt a tight feeling in his throat.

"That may change." the witch replied in a sincere voice. “Like I said, your future isn’t clear, you can choose any path. You've already lost one child, but maybe you don't have to lose the other two as well.” she added, but Jaehyun preferred to not to believe that it was possible.

"Behind the black door, I seemed to have burned everything to the ground." Jaehyun continued after swallowing hard. "Am I really going mad?"

"It can happen." the witch nodded. "The fire is in you, it's part of your bloodline, you just have to learn to use it and it can give you strength."

"I do not understand." Jaehyun replied. "Are you talking about magic?"

"Maybe." the witch nodded again.

"Youngho will be king, but in the meantime I will be at his expense." Jaehyun continued. "I'm going to die before he know I have a right to the crown, too." he added.

"Yes, but you can change that." she replied.

"But how?" Jaehyun asked in a desperate voice. “Maybe after all, I’m exactly the same as my father and I don’t deserve to have a husband like Youngho. It doesn’t matter who I am because of my bloodline and because I am an omega. I can never be who I want to be because this is me. I’m not afraid I have to die early, but Youngho will have a crown on his head while I’m here.”

“Alpha Suh deserves to be king. The Suh bloodline has always given the world powerful rulers.” the witch explained. "But Alpha Suh can also change his mind about who will end up with the crown on his head."

"If I tell him the truth, he will hate me." Jaehyun replied and lowered his eyes. “He’ll think I want to take everything from him to turn against him. I would never do that, I want Youngho to be happy, but maybe I will stop him from achieving his goals.”

"Everyone's watching your bloodline with prejudice." the witch replied. “But you, Jeong Jaehyun, can change the world. You are an omega, but you can be as strong as an alpha. You are the only one who can form a unity between the two continents of our world. And your children will carry on what you started. To do that, you have to stay, you have to live and you need Alpha Suh.”

“I just want to be happy, why can’t I get this? Why can't I get what's behind the blue door?” Jaehyun asked sadly. "Why isn't that what I deserve?"

"Happiness will pass, Jeong Jaehyun." the woman replied and the boy knew she was right. Still, he desperately wanted the future behind the blue door to come true. He wanted to be happy with Youngho, with his children, even if it seemed like an unattainable future for now.

"I want to go home." Jaehyun said and swallowed hard. She nodded and escorted the omega out into the hallway.

Jaehyun knew that what he saw here today could not be told to anyone. And that was another lie that made him hate himself even more. He couldn’t tell Youngho either, even if he now trusted the alpha in every way possible. His only option left was to get Youngho to get his crown as quickly as possible. Nothing mattered anymore, only Youngho's dream and Jaehyun needed to be there for him when he fulfilled it.

*

Jaehyun didn't think that the next time he saw his old home, it would be because his husband was starting a war against his father. Seen from the camp, the pack’s area did not seem as vast as when Jaehyun was still living here. He was thinking of his childhood, which may never have existed. He soon realized that as he watched his old home, he had only bad memories. He would have wiped the whole area off the face of the earth and felt a strange happiness when he thought he might kill his father soon. The Jeong's bloodline might be destroyed forever, Jaehyun wasn't yet sure what fate would eventually awaits for him.

"Alpha Wong and his army will be here by tomorrow dawn." Jeno said as he leaned over the map and explained to Young. From the tent, Jaehyun could see exactly the outlines of his former home, in the dark night the lights of the tiny lanterns was familiar to the omega. “From the north, Alpha Park will arrive in a few hours. From the south, the armies of Alpha Im and Alpha Bang left after us, and soon they will arrive at the camp.”

"Do we know how many allies my father has?" Jaehyun asked as the young commander looked up from the map.

"Alpha Kim is clearly on his side." Jeno replied. “But your father still has a huge army. He will wait for us to attack first, but he was not surprised that we are here.”

"Jeno, you just have to save me time." Jaehyun said seriously. “If I can get to him, it can all be over sooner. I don’t want innocents to die for me, I only came here for my father.”

"Jaehyun, we still have to think about that." Youngho replied. "Alpha Jeong will not kneel before us without a fight."

"I'll kill him before he can kneel." Jaehyun replied with clenched teeth as a familiar feeling of anger clouded his thoughts.

"Jeno, leave us alone, please!" Youngho asked and the commander immediately left the tent. Jaehyun turned away from his husband, Youngho's soft, reassuring look was the last he wanted to see now.

“Jaehyun…” the alpha began as he stepped closer and the boy soon felt the man’s familiar touch on his shoulder. “Anger is not the answer. Your father made a mistake, he doesn’t deserve to be a leader alpha… but I thought maybe it would give us a better light if we have mercy on him.”

"What?" Jaehyun asked in shock and turned to the alpha. “My father doesn’t deserve mercy, you know what he did to me. He killed my mother too, he doesn't deserve to stay alive.”

"I know, but we could have a trial…"

"No." Jaehyun declared. "If you don't want to help me, go back to the desert, but I won't leave here while my father is alive!"

“Jaehyun, you barely talk to me, I don’t know what’s going on in your head. But I don't want to be such a cruel ruler, and I think you know that." Youngho replied honestly. "They may call me a weak alpha, but I don't believe that violence is the answer to everything."

"You're thinking wrongly." Jaehyun replied and laughed mockingly. "I love you Youngho, but my father still doesn't deserve mercy and if you don't do what I say, you might be the next one I kill." the boy hissed, but when he saw disappointment in Youngho's eyes he felt guilty and lowered his eyes.

"What's going on with you, Jaehyun?" Youngho asked softly. "I thought you were better."

"I'm a Jeong, too." Jaehyun replied bitterly and looked back at the alpha. “You know the history of my bloodline, don’t you? The coin has two sides and I belong to the worse side. It may not have been such a smart idea to marry me.”

“We’ve discussed this a lot of times, Jaehyun…” Youngho began, but the boy cut to his word.

“It’s the only thing they know about my family on this continent. The Jeong’s bloodline is infected with madness and Alpha Kim also said I was dangerous.” Jaehyun replied, the anger burning so strongly in him that he feared it would tear him into pieces from the inside. His father was too close and the secrets were too heavy, Jaehyun wanted to give it all up. "But Alpha Kim doesn't know what I know either."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jaehyun." Youngho replied softly.

"I have a right to the crown." Jaehyun declared as he looked into his husband's eyes. “The Jeong dynasty ruled on the other side of the sea for thousands of years, I am a descendant of kings. Someone tried to destroy my family's records but failed to make everything disappear. My demand for the crown is more well-founded than yours.” the boy added angrily. It was only a minute later that he realized exactly what he was saying and as Youngho took a step back, he realized that maybe that wasn’t the right moment to tell evrything to the alpha.

"No one knows about that." Youngho replied as he looked back at the boy. "Jaehyun, why did you tell me that now?"

“I…” Jaehyun began, but closed his eyes for a moment. "You better know from me, don't you?"

“If no one knows about it, it doesn’t matter where your family came from. The Jeong Dynasty is dying, Jaehyun.” Youngho replied in a serious voice. “I’ve been working for a better world for years, I’m not going to let you ruin everything. I told you to learn to control your anger!”

"Don't command me!" Jaehyun replied angrily. "You don't know what I've been through!"

"But I know, Jaehyun, I told you on the day of our wedding that I would take care of your father, but you didn't want to!" Youngho replied similarly angrily. “What do you expect from me now? How do I give up everything because someone told you that your demand for the crown is more substantiated? That's why I've worked so far, Jaehyun, I'm not going to let you take it from me."

"I didn't even want to take it from you." Jaehyun replied bitterly. “But I’m tired of everything being controled how the alphas wants it. I am worth more than any alpha and yet I cannot get a crown on my head because I am an omega!”

"I planned my future with you, Jaehyun!" Youngho replied and Jaehyun hated the frustration he is hearing in the man's voice. “But I alone cannot help you overcome this anger that is within you. It fogs your judgment, yet you always let it dominate you. You don’t want the same fate of your ancestors, right? Then overcome your anger!”

"You don’t know anything." Jaehyun hissed. "Madness can't be wiped out of my bloodline!"

"Maybe not, but you can learn to control yourself!" Youngho hissed back. “I know you’ve been through horrible things. I know you had to endure a lot of pain. I know the loss of our child is broke you, Jaehyun, but you can’t let that pain and the horrible things determine who you are. I know best how strong an omega you are and I promised you we would be equal. Why do you still doubt my words?”

"Because I can't give you what another omega could do!" Jaehyun replied nervously. “Don’t you remember what the witch said at our wedding? We will have three children, but we will never be fathers. Youngho, we will never have a child, ever!”

"I don't care, Jaehyun, as long as you're alive, it doesn't matter if we have a child or not." Youngho replied firmly.

“You say that because you didn’t see them…” Jaehyun’s voice trailed off and he pressed his hand to his mouth before he could start crying out loud. He desperately longed to open the blue door again and smell spring in the air. To hug all three of his sons and tell them how much he loves them, to keep them in his arms as long as the world is the world. But it was all just a mirage, an illusion that could never come true.

A moment later, Youngho stepped closer to him again, then hugged Jaehyun's trembling body with his strong arms and quietly began stroking his omega’s hair. Jaehyun's body relaxed as he let Youngho pull him even closer. The anger was still there, but Youngho's proximity made everything easier and the boy already regretted that he had behaved this way with the alpha just on the eve of the war. This was not the right moment to tell Youngho everything. But he could no longer keep this secret as he saw in his dreams every night the faces of his sons and Youngho surrounded by his family, a much happier Jaehyun, and a much more beautiful future. One that Youngho deserved because he had a good heart. But what did Jaehyun deserve? The omega was no longer sure, because in vain he fought for equality, in vain he tried to be better than most people of a similarly noble bloodline, he felt that whatever he did could not rewrite his fate. Jaehyun dreaded because he felt he was late and there was no going back from the madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)  
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well, however it was mostly painful I guess.  
> Thank you for being here anyways :)


	9. Sunset

Jaehyun was sure there was no worse person than him. He knew that what he was saying to Youngho only hurt the alpha and the moment he uttered those horrible words Jaehyun really felt like he wanted to hurt the man. Jaehyun now understood that he was ridiculous each time he claimed he was not like his father. Because he looked a lot more like Alpha Jeong than he thought and he felt terrible about it. He wanted to be a better man than his father and wanted to be a good omega for Youngho, yet he hurt Youngho more times with his thoughtless words than he wanted. And despite all this that Youngho still insisted that they should staying married was more than surprising. And now they were here at the border of his old home and waiting for Alpha Jeong to meet them.

Since last night, Jaehyun has felt that even if he wanted to go back to where he started, he wouldn't know how to do it. He was a Jeong, which really meant a tragic fate awaited him no matter what he did. The pictures of his possible futures confused him and he knew he would never get what he wanted the most. Because Jaehyun wanted his sons and the Youngho he saw behind the blue door. The omega wasn't sure what exactly Youngho thought after what happened yesterday. It felt like Youngho was pulling a wall between the two of them. Jaehyun knew he shouldn't have lied, because that's exactly what made everything harder. And now he was trying to do everything he could to keep staying calm, while the sight of his old home was just a reminiscent of hatred and pain.

The place was familiar, but Jaehyun did not feel at home. As he watched the outlines of his old home, he thought sadly that his mother was no longer alive. Jaehyun felt that the woman’s death was also his fault and hated himself for bringing only bad luck into everyone’s lives. They weren’t separated with her mother in the best way, but the omega naturally loved his mother and regretted not being able to be here to protect her. He endured his father’s terrible doings for years, but he was sure he would never have let the man hurt his mother. Jaehyun endured the hits and the horrible words, but the knowledge that the alpha could have treated his mother as terribly as he did with him only made him even more angry. That is why he was unable to promise Youngho that he would be able to control his anger when his father showed up. If he wanted to be honest, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to control himself. There was no going back anymore, Jaehyun knew what it meant to belong to the wrong side of the coin, and in a strange way he felt the signs of madness on himself, but he was no longer as frightened of it as he used to be. He didn't think rationally, his anger was uncontrollable and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it, no matter how hard he tried to. His old life weighed like a huge shadow on his shoulders now that he was so close to where everything had started and though he hadn't seen Alpha Jeong yet, Jaehyun felt only blood-red anger inside him at the thought of the man.

"He's late." Jeno remarked softly as they watched the army lined up along the border. Jaehyun knew that his father only wanted to show his own strength with this. It was a typical Alpha Jeong move after Youngho and his allies appeared in the alpha’s territory without prior warning and encircled the man’s territory from every side. Jaehyun felt that they were close to the end game and sincerely waited to end this cat mouse game for good. However, he was no longer sure if he would really feel better after all and everything would change after his father died. His happiness turned to ashes in his hands and Jaehyun felt it was beacuse of his personal tragedy because he didn’t deserve to get the future that was so beautiful behind the blue door.

"Or he won't even come." Jaehyun said bitterly and turning slowly to Youngho. The alpha was calm, but Jaehyun knew he would be ready to attack at any moment. Alpha Jeong asked them to meet the night before, initiating a meeting, yet Jaehyun felt that maybe they were just walking into another trap. Alpha Jeong was never the type who wanted to solve any kind of war through discussions, his father loved to fight, he loved to be cruel and to shed blood. But Youngho wasn't like that and the alpha might have known that exactly and that's why he wanted to provoke him.

"Patience, Jaehyun." Youngho replied quietly. Jaehyun swallowed hard as his fingers tightened around the bow in his hand. Jisung taught him everything he could, and Jaehyun practiced a lot on his own and thought he had become a good enough archer. Next to the bow, two daggers were fastened to his belt and he was ready to kill anyone who stood in his way. He knew that Youngho did not agree with what he wanted, but they could not waste time, Jaehyun wanted to kill his father and no one and nothing could stop him from doing so. Youngho didn’t want to fight, but even he realized he couldn’t achieve his own goals otherwise. However, in order for the alpha to finally be the king, Alpha Jeong had to be swept out of the way.

"You don't mind thet Alpha Jeong is making fun of us?" Jaehyun asked with clenched teeth.

"If he doesn't come, even though he asked for this meeting, it also has a message." Youngho shrugged. As Jaehyun turned back toward the army he saw familiar faces, alphas he had grown up with and who looked down on him, just like his own father. Jaehyun felt it wouldn't be hard to kill them, maybe he wouldn't feel anything in the meantime. His father had told him a long time ago that it was only the first time it was difficult to take a man’s life, and Jaehyun was past that when he set the council’s building on fire in the desert and listened with a strange happiness to the pathetic screams of the alphas burning inside.

Soon two men stepped out of the first row and came closer to them, but Jaehyun could not see his father approaching. He rolled his eyes as he knew fully well that his father was having some fun somewhere because he could humiliate them again. Youngho was right, it also had the value of a message, namely that the man disregarded them. Alpha Jeong was never the kind of alpha who would have been scared, even if he had faced multiple excesses. Jaehyun was sure that his father could now get to a level of madness that whispered to him that he could lose nothing. Jaehyun wondered if Alpha Jeong also longed for the crown that Youngho wanted. Aware of the secrets hidden in the true history of the Jeong dynasty, the omega would found it strange if his father would never wanted to be a king. Alpha Jeong longed for power at least as much as Jaehyun for love. Although the omega was no longer sure if he still longed for love, because love was painful and fleeting.

"Unfortunately, Alpha Jeong was unable to join us." one of the men said as they stopped in front of Jaehyun, Jeno and Youngho. "Jaehyun, your father asks you to leave his territory." he added, looking straight into the omega's eyes.

"No." Jaehyun replied before Youngho could speak.

"Jaehyun, we should talk about this." Youngho said softly as he grabbed the omega’s arm. Jaehyun looked at him for a moment, then turned back to the other two alphas. He couldn't look Youngho in the eye for long because he knew the alpha would see the anger in his gaze and wanted Youngho not to remember him that way. Jaehyun wasn't sure what the end of today would be, but he was also deeply prepared that he might not survive the encounter with his father. He came here to kill the man, but he couldn't know exactly what tragic fate had in store for him.

"If Alpha Jeong is unable to show up at the discussion he initiated, then my answer is no." Jaehyun said angrily. For a few minutes no one said anything, there was tension in the air and the omega was now sure that with this move Alpha Jeong just wanted to signal that he was indeed ready for war.

"This is Alpha Jeong's last warning, omega." one of the alphas growled in a contemptuous voice. "You get an hour, if you leave the area by then, Alpha Jeong will take it as if you haven't been here at all." he added. Jaehyun felt Youngho want to say something, but he deliberately didn't look at the alpha. Despite their arranged marriage, Jaehyun felt real love for Youngho, he wanted a family with him, a happy life, but for that he first had to cut the ropes that tied him to his past. Youngho's heart was too kind, he would have pardoned Alpha Jeong in the end, but Jaehyun knew he couldn't leave it at that. He had to take this step just as he did when he killed the members of the old council. Youngho did not like violence, he did not want to solve everything with death and war and Jaehyun understood why, because he also hated that the world was cruel. But for the change, they too had to do things they didn’t want to and maybe that’s why Jaehyun became a part of Youngho’s life. He was not frightened by cruelty, because there was just as much cruelty was in him as much kindness as well. Youngho was a strong alpha, but much more gracious than anyone else who called himself a leader alpha. It was common in the desert, but here, in the middle of the known world, there was no place for kindness and compassion.

"My answer is still no." Jaehyun replied, forcing calmness into his voice as anger erupted inside him.

"Be it then." the other alpha hissed, then he and his companion turned their backs to return to their pack. Jaehyun could almost see in front of him how his behaviour will be reported to his father. But it didn't matter, the boy knew that whatever it cost, he wouldn't let him be humiliated here again. Maybe that's why he didn't think as he lifted the bow in his hand and grabbed an arrow with quick movements.

"Jaehyun!" he only heard Youngho’s nervous voice after his arrow had already pierced the back of one of the alphas. Jaehyun saw as the blood soak the man's uniform as he fell to his knees and then collapsed. A moment later, though, as he angrily turned toward the other alpha standing next to the man, Jaehyun let his instincts control him and before Youngho could catch his arm to stop him, he fired another arrow that pierced straight into the other alpha's chest. The smell of blood could be felt by the omega even from this distance and he knew he had started the war with this.

Angry screams and growls filled the space, Jaehyun trembling all over his body as he looked at Youngho. He said nothing, remembered the words of the alpha, and perhaps he was right, he should not have allowed anger to control him and obscure his judgment. But there was no going back, Jaehyun wanted to end this game here and now. As he looked back at his former home, he wished he could see it all burning to the ground. He heard as Jeno shouting commands dully to their troops and felt Youngho's fingers around his wrist.

"Let me go!" Jaehyun said angrily and pulled his hand away from the alpha, then walked firmly toward his old home, grabbing one of the daggers that had been attached to his belt. He focused only on the sounds, while he stabbed the first alpha who came close to him in the neck with the dagger. He knew what they thought of him, he didn't even have to see their faces, since he had always been considered a weak omega by his own pack. But Jaehyun was not weak, never was, and had no intention of surrendering, to submit any of these alphas, and doing what the alphas wanted him to do. The air was full of tension, anger, and fear, Jaehyun's body blazing under his robe as more and more blood clung to his hands.

The omega felt the next moment as if the world had ceased to exist around him. He didn't hear a single voice, though he knew for sure that the war was not over. Yet he felt no fear, he just wanted everything to hurt his father as much as it hurt him. Now nothing mattered but to find the man. Jaehyun could not hear the screams, but he could feel the heat and stopped for a minute as he saw fire. The huge flames painted everything red, Jaehyun could still see Youngho's honey-colored eyes for a moment, but turned away from the alpha. Just as he turned away from the Youngho he saw behind the blue door. Love was painful, but Jaehyun hoped Youngho would know he was doing it for the two of them. To have a better future and to Youngho be a king. To make at least one of their dreams come true. To get the crown on Youngho's head and to let him lead the new world.

Jaehyun tried to exclude all feelings and thoughts from his head, and in the end only anger and revenge remained in him. He remembered what he had seen behind the black door in the Blue House, and though he dreaded that he would one day be the Jaehyun he had seen there in the flames, now it didn't matter. Maybe the witch was right and the fire that was in him was really controlable. Maybe it was really magic, which was certainly also a family legacy that no one wanted them to remember. And Jaehyun was now here in his old home, near his old pack, and slowly burned everything around him that was part of his past. He had almost no memories of this place at all and he never liked the time he spent here. Anger carried him forward as he searched for his father and he felt unstoppable. It was a strange feeling, however, to step through the walls of his old home without feeling fear.

The sounds of the war seemed distant as Jaehyun reached the council room. His father hit him for the first time in this room and the omega came here listening to his intuitions, but he was not mistaken. His father was inside, alone. Jaehyun felt blood dripping from his hands as he pressed the doorknob on the huge door leading to the room, then opened it.

"The biggest disappointment of my life." the man growled as Jaehyun entered the room. He could already smell the alcohol from afar, which was almost an integral part of Alpha Jeong's personality. Alpha Jeong seemed pathetic, perhaps even more pathetic than ever. As he looked into the man's eyes, Jaehyun saw the madness glistening in his eyes and guessed it might be the same in his own eyes. As much as Alpha Jeong was ashamed that Jaehyun was his son, they were the same to some extent. They were the last living members of their bloodline and they were both crazy. Jaehyun knew his family's downfall had begun years ago, but he felt it was over with them here now. The boy knew that his children would never be born, so the madness that infected the Jeong bloodline would become extinct without a descendant and then the world could breathe again that they would not have to suffer from more rulers like them.

"Good to see you again, Dad." Jaehyun said in a bitter voice as he looked into the alpha's eyes. Alpha Jeong apparently had no weapons with him, only a wine cup standing next to him on the table, which was not an unusual sight.

"Did you come here to kill yourself?" Alpha Jeong asked in a mocking voice. "You and Alpha Suh will never achieve what you want if it's up to me." the man then added and clenched his teeth.

"Well, it's better if you die before you can stop us from getting what we want." Jaehyun replied, then took a step toward the man. "You're hiding here while your pack is at war, you should be ashamed of yourself, Alpha Jeong." the boy added.

"My pack is strong enough to defend itself." Alpha Jeong declared. “But you know the best that how huge and strong an army your old pack has. If you came here to die, you are in the right place.”

"I came here to win and to kill you." Jaehyun replied in a stiff voice. “Did you think I wouldn’t want to attack you? You tried to kill me, twice, I lost my child because of you. I won't let you have another chance like that. You don’t deserve to be a leader alpha.”

Alpha Jeong began to laugh out loud as he pulled out a chair and then sat down comfortably, as if his own pack outside wasn't even fighting for their life. Jaehyun was not surprised, his father had not long been the alpha he cared about what was happening to his pack. He wasn’t like that a long time ago, before Jaehyun brought shame on him and alcohol became his only friend. Jaehyun thought a lot about whether their lives would have been better if his father had set aside his pride and accepted that his only son had become an omega. But it was too late to think about “what would have happened if”. So much has happened since Jaehyun’s presentation that the boy no longer believed things could have turned out any differently.

"I heard things being said about you." Alpha Jeong said in a serious voice, then took a sip from the cup in front of him. “I heard about what you did, but you’re still just an omega, Jaehyun. An omega will never lead a pack because no omega is worth as much as an alpha.”

"I'm worth more than any alpha." Jaehyun replied, then raised his bow after inserting an arrow in it and turned it to the alpha. “You’ve always looked down on me, you said I’m worthless, but I worth more than everyone in this filthy pack. You lied to me, Alpha Kim made you an offer after my presentation, but you said all along that no one wanted me.”

"Alpha Kim didn't deserve to get you, he didn't understand that you were just a misunderstanding." Alpha Jeong replied, the man apparently not terrified that his only son was about to kill him. “Don't you still understand, Jaehyun? You're a Jeong, you should always have been an alpha, but you brought shame on me and on the whole pack. I’ve always guessed you’re sick, only those are late bloomers who aren’t good enough.”

"Is that why you never told me where we really came from?" Jaehyun asked, but Alpha Jeong did not answer. "I know everything. I know our family ruled on the other side of the sea and then extended their power to this continent. I know we are descendants of kings and I would have the right to the crown.”

"Yes, but you're an omega." Alpha Jeong replied in a bitter voice. “You think I didn’t want you to be a king, Jaehyun? I knew I wouldn’t see a Jeong rule the world again in my life, but all the while I wanted the crown to end up on your head. When it turned out you had become an omega, this whole dream was shattered, Jaehyun. An omega cannot be a king.” there was frustration in the man's voice.

"I could be a king." Jaehyun replied in a determined voice. “On the other side of the sea, omegas lead their packs and I come from there. You were right, I am different from the other omegas because I am stronger. I’m sorry you never saw this side of mine and you always saw me as a disappointment that brought shame on you. But this is me, Dad, an omega who started a revolution.”

"There's too much anger in you, Jaehyun." Alpha Jeong replied quite softly. “You know what brought our family’s downfall, don’t you? The coin has two sides and I can already see that you are not the Jeong who can achieve huge things either. Your destiny will be as tragic as all your ancestors’.”

Jaehyun took a deep breath, Alpha Jeong repeated exactly the same words that Jaehyun had said to himself a thousand times. The words that hid the truth and that made Jaehyun dread himself. Alpha Kim thought he was dangerous and as time went on, Jaehyun thought the man said the truth. They were dangerous with his father and perhaps it would have been best if they had both died today. But Jaehyun wanted to live because of Youngho and so he let the anger carry him forward. The words didn’t hurt as much as they had years ago, the contemptuous look was no longer as terribly unbearable as it was years ago. Jaehyun chose anger as he released the arrow inserted into the bow. Alpha Jeong didn't move and the arrow pierced straight into his shoulder as he hissed painfully.

"You're right, there's too much anger in me." Jaehyun acknowledged as he inserted another arrow into his bow. "But that's what I'm drawing strength from." he added as the next arrow drilled between the man's ribs. Alpha Jeong made another painful sound as blood dripped from the edge of his mouth.

"You're a Jeong." the man coughed as Jaehyun went two steps forward. "And you don't know so much about yourself yet, Jaehyun." he added in an almost soft voice. Jaehyun did not dare to believe that his father would change before his death and show some love to him, but as he stepped closer to the man, he lowered his bow so that he could grab one of his daggers again with his free hand.

“I know I’m a lot more than you believed me to be. I am not a mistake, but a strong omega and believe me, I will achieve what I want.” Jaehyun whispered as he leaned down to look into the man's eyes. "But you won't see that everything I wanted will work out." he added.

"No." Alpha Jeong coughed as another dose of blood spilled out of the corner of his mouth. “If you really want to be king, Jaehyun, you still have a lot to fight for. No one will believe it…”the man coughed again, then reached out and grabbed the boy’s arm. “…they wanted to destroy the history of our family. A Jeong on the throne always seemed like a terrible omen. And remember, a Jeong alone in this huge world is an awful thing. They will be afraid of you, they will try to remove you somehow, you can never be calm.”

"I could be calm with Alpha Suh at my side." Jaehyun whispered as tears gathered in his eyes. He saw his father as a strong alpha in front of him for most of his life, but Alpha Jeong was now in pain and close to death. "Youngho helps to make me better."

"You think?" Alpha Jeong asked and laughed painfully. “A Jeong never changes, tragedy is encoded in your blood along with madness. You will never really learn to control it and even if you can push and hide it inside you, it will stay there.”

"I'll be better than our ancestors, I promise." Jaehyun replied as his tears began to flow. He wanted to prove to his father that he was stronger than they thought, but he knew the man would no longer see the end of it all. He also knew that he could never really be the ruler, since Youngho would be the one on whose head the crown would end up. But he, he will still be there with Youngho, because he will not let his tragedy overshadow their lives. Jaehyun longed for the life behind the blue door and if he could only get half of it, he still felt he could be a better person than he actually was.

"Then you have to wear the crown." Alpha Jeong growled, and Jaehyun saw tears in his eyes as well. "Finish what you started, Jaehyun!" he added, hissing, then his hand slipped off the boy's arm.

Jaehyun couldn't decide when did the man give up. Perhaps much earlier than he had guessed, and though he had a truly huge army, Alpha Jeong could feel deep down that he had long lost this battle. Jaehyun straightened up and felt sadness as he looked at his father. He wished he could go back in time to avoid this fate. Because which child would want to kill his own father? Jaehyun didn’t want to, or at least didn’t always want that to be the end. But he was lost before he returned to his old home, even before he decided to choose anger and confront all that Youngho represented. Because he and Youngho were completely opposed to each other, but love still somehow held them together. In Youngho there was only goodness, but in Jaehyun goodness and evil were mixed. He played the hero while he was the greatest villain in the world and perhaps he didn’t even deserve his life. He mourned his childhood, a life that had never been his and feared what would happen to him when he finished what he had just begun.

"I'm sorry." Jaehyun said softly as he squeezed the dagger more firmly in his hand, then dropped his bow to the ground so he could use both his hands. Alpha Jeong said nothing as his son stepped closer to him and carefully fitted the dagger's cold blade to his neck.

“The crown… find your mother’s room, it’s there,” the man coughed as he looked into Jaehyun’s eyes. The boy understood without any more words what Alpha Jeong was thinking. His great-grandfather's crown was hidden in his mother's room, perhaps it had been there all his childhood and the boy didn't even know about it. He finally nodded, then closed his eyes as he cut open his father's throat. The man's hot blood soaked his hands and Jaehyun took a step back as he did his best to keep his tears from flowing again.

He took a shaky breath as he slowly opened his eyes, then took another step back. His father was dead, Jaehyun didn't know if the man really felt any remorse in his last minutes, but maybe it didn't matter now. From outside, the sounds of war were still muffled as Jaehyun put his dagger back in place and picked up his bow from the ground. As he inserted another arrow into the bow, Jaehyun thought of the fire and that he did not want anything left of the horrible images of his past life. He wanted to see the whole place he once called his home burn to the ground, and as he looked at the arrow with a misty gaze he soon saw a flame ignite at its end. Jaehyun breathed as he fired and the arrow that stopped in his father's chest made the man's lifeless body caught fire a moment later.

Jaehyun lowered the bow in slow movements as the fire spread further into the chair in which the man sat, then onto the table and ran slowly across the room. The omega turned his back on the man and left the room to visit his mother's room, feeling as if the flames were accompanying him throughout the building, destroying everything that got in his way. Arriving at his mother's room, Jaehyun felt a dull pain in his heart as he thought his parents were dead. He had no one anymore, only Youngho and yet he felt terribly alone as he turned the whole room up to find the crown. His instincts drove him forward and when he saw the box made of cherry blossom tree he simply knew it contained the crown. He carefully opened the box and when he saw the crown glistening in it for a moment he felt he had gained power with it. He was a Jeong who deserved to rule, but in the meantime he had to lose everything else. However, Jaehyun did not feel ready to lose Youngho, the man to whom he had given his love despite all the circumstances under which he had met him.

His bloody hands trembled as he took the crown in his hands and watched it for a moment, mesmerized by the red gems that adorned it. Jaehyun felt it would be a wonderful feeling to wear the crown, but at the same time it was not his dream, but Youngho’s and the world would certainly be a calmer place if this crown were not resting on the head of a Jeong. The flames slowly engulfed everything around Jaehyun and the boy smiled bitterly as he remembered that everything that was ever dear to him would turn to ashes in his hands in the same way. He shook his head to drive the horrible thoughts out of his mind, then, squeezing the crown tightly in his hand he set off to find the exit. He did not feel the fire touching his body, he felt no pain at all. Anger erupted quietly inside him as his old home burned to the ground and Jaehyun knew he was marching quietly towards his own tragedy as he reached the exit.

When he stepped out the door, with the crown in his hand, he saw Youngho's honey-colored eyes first in the crowd that had gathered in front of the burning building. Jaehyun saw familiar faces behind the alpha, members of his father's army, members of the desert army, and last but not least Jeno and Minhyung, and not far from them, Taeil and Taeyong looked at him with a frightened yet admiring look. Jaehyun took a deep breath as he walked slowly down the stairs. The heat of the fire reassured him as he lifted the crown in his hand and handed it to Youngho.

"I won." Jaehyun whispered in a hoarse voice, but the next moment Youngho stepped forward and instead of taking the crown from him, he hugged the boy tightly.

"Your father's army surrendered." Youngho whispered in the boy's ear. “I thought I lost you, Jaehyun. When I saw the fire I thought it was over and I would never see you again.”

"Fire can't hurt me, Youngho." Jaehyun whispered back to him as he slipped into Youngho's reassuring embrace. "You have your crown." he added in a whisper again as Youngho pulled away from him to look into his eyes.

“I don’t care about the crown. All I care about is that you're alive.” the alpha replied and Jaehyun saw love in the man's eyes. The boy felt a dull pain in his chest again as he remembered for a moment the future he saw behind the blue door. Youngho’s love was huge and Jaehyun felt he would never be able to reciprocate what the alpha had given him.

"Your dream can come true, Youngho." Jaehyun replied softly as he lifted the crown again, but Youngho still did not take it from him. Instead, he let go of the boy, then stepped beside him and turned back to his own men and the remaining members of his old pack.

"Omega Jeong!" one of the alphas exclaimed from somewhere all the way back and soon more and more people joined him. Jaehyun looked around in horror, but a moment later the crowd fell to his knees in front of him at once. The boy looked with teary eyes at the people who were kneeling in front of him, then looked back at Youngho with a confused look.

“Youngho…” he began in a hoarse voice, however, the next moment Youngho also slowly came to his knees in front of him.

"Jaehyun, you're worth more than any alpha." Youngho said in a sincere voice as he took the boy's free hand and then breathed a soft kiss on it.

Jaehyun turned back to the people, then looked back at the burning building behind him and couldn't decide for himself what exactly he should feel now. His heart ached dullly, and his anger slowly quieted in him and he was confused. He wanted a revolution, but he didn't expect alphas to kneel before him one day and finally see that Jaehyun could do more than they had ever thought of him. The boy always wanted to prove that he was not just a late blommer omega, but an omega who was strong and able to bring change to their world.

*

Hours later, Jaehyun looked at his former home from the tent, he was clean and much calmer. The fire didn’t paint everything red anymore and the omega saw from here that his former home was only a shadow of what it used to be. Half the town turned to ashes, but Jaehyun felt no regrets. He hated his old home, but promised the remaining members of the pack that they could find a new home in the desert. Many died in the war, many were injured, but Jaehyun was happy because Youngho was alive. Earlier, he sent a message to Ten, who remained in the desert with his other friends and Yuta, that they had won the war and that Alpha Jeong was dead. He was sure that the news would reassure Ten, as well as that fortunately none of them had died. Jaehyun had a hard time believing that this was how the war had gone, but in the end he had to realize that he was lucky now.

Jaehyun hoped that today’s actions would really bring success to him, that people would understand that the omegas deserved to be treated equally with alphas. Jaehyun has worked so far to achieve this, so he has sacrificed everything. He didn’t want to let the same thing happen to anyone that happened to him. He wasn't sure if Alpha Jeong had really regretted the way he had treated him in the end, if he had regretted the slaps, the horrible words, and that he had thought that Jaehyun had been the biggest disappointment of his life. Jaehyun wasn't sure if the man had ever sincerely loved him the way a father would normally love his child. But he knew he didn't want to be a man like Alpha Jeong was. Jaehyun wanted to believe that it didn't matter that he was a Jeong, that it didn't matter that he was as crazy as his ancestors were. But his throat tightened as he thought that sooner or later his fate might end as terribly as his ancestors because he was a Jeong. The boy felt that his name was a curse and he was afraid of what his real fate would be because of his name.

He didn’t know how long he could rejoice in his victory today because he feared that the calmness he felt now might not last forever. The anger was still in him, it was his only emotion that never passed.

"Alpha Kim surrendered, too." Youngho said as he returned to the tent. Jaehyun could smell the alpha before he could speak and closed his eyes for a moment as warmth permeated his body to the familiar scent. "He offered me an alliance, do you think I should accept it?" the alpha asked as he stopped behind Jaehyun and gently hugged the boy from behind.

"I don't trust him." Jaehyun replied honestly and lowered his eyes as he slid his hand over Youngho's.

"Me neither." Youngho agreed. "But everyone deserves a second chance."

"Are you sure about that?" Jaehyun asked, then slowly turned to the man.

"He's willing to kneel before you, too." Youngho replied as they looked into each other's eyes. “Your revolution seems to have achieved its goal. News of what happened here today will quickly spread. Your father is dead, you are the last Jeong and you stepped out of the flames alive. And I know the truth about you.”

"But no one else knows." Jaehyun replied. "Youngho, you will be a good king and I have done everything for you." the boy added honestly.

"By law, the crown belongs to you." Youngho said quietly as he turned to the table where the crown was resting. Jaehyun followed his gaze and he looked at the crown as well. The crown adorned with red gems symbolized the power, the power that everyone longed for and that ruined people. The crown that brought the downfall of his family, which could certainly have been one of the sources of their madness. Jaehyun was no longer afraid of madness, nor of anger, and he wasn't sure it meant good.

"I don't want the crown." Jaehyun replied, though he wasn't sure his words were honest. His father also told him where the crown was, because in the end he longed for it to be on Jaehyun's head. His father wanted a Jeong to rule, but the man was crazy, just like him. Jaehyun was able to see that it was not the best decision to put the crown on the head of such an unstable man like him. And he was not at all sure he would really be able to lead the new world. Kun and Dejun believed in him, Youngho seemed to believe in him too, but Jaehyun did not believe in himself.

"You still have time to think." Youngho replied as he gently touched the boy's face and turned him toward himself.

Youngho's lips were soft as he kissed Jaehyun and the boy felt a pleasant familiarity in it. He kissed back as he clung to the alpha's shoulders and wished they could stay that way forever. Jaehyun didn't know what more sacrifices he would have to make in order for Youngho to really be the king in the end. But at that minute, Jaehyun thought again that he wanted the future he saw behind the blue door. He clung desperately to Youngho's shoulders as he tried to pull the man as close to him as possible.

"Youngho, I want a family." Jaehyun whispered in a trembling voice as they pulled apart for a minute to take a breath.

"Me too." Youngho replied sincerely, then stroked the boy's head. "We have plenty of time, Jaehyun." he added.

"Have you ever regretted getting married?" Jaehyun asked after a few minutes of silence. He could no longer imagine his life without Youngho, but there was still the bitter feeling in him that he might not see the man any time soon. Because Jaehyun felt that his tragedy was still overshadowing his life.

"No." Youngho replied in a firm voice. “Minhyung told you we had an informant, right? I always wanted you to be my omega.” he added honestly.

"Why?" Jaehyun asked softly.

"I got an invitation to the Blue House shortly before it turned out you had become an omega." Youngho replied honestly and Jaehyun listened intently to his words. “The witch prophesied to me that I could achieve my goals with you. She said you and I belonged together and when I saw you, I knew she was right. I know you still think about it with bitterness that I bought you from your father, but I would have given him anything to not to refuse my offer. I wanted you from the minute I met you.” he added. Jaehyun wondered for a moment if Youngho had seen what he had seen behind the blue door, but he decided not to ask. It was hard to talk about his children, knowing that he would probably never see them in real life. The future behind the blue door was still just a beautiful dream.

"You saved me." Jaehyun replied in a grateful voice.

"I just wanted to know you were safe." Youngho replied. “If you never wanted me I would be okay with that too, I wouldn’t force my feelings on you. All that mattered to me was to taking you away from where you weren’t safe. I couldn't let your father hurt you anymore. Of course, I was worried that he would reject my offer.”

“You offered him enough treasure not to be rejected. Nor was it a disadvantage that the desert was far enough here.” Jaehyun replied. "But I'm grateful you came for me and saved me." he added because he knew that if Youngho did not do it for him, his father would have killed him before Jaehyun could try to accept himself as an omega.

Oddly, the boy could no longer imagine living his life differently than as an omega. He had previously been convinced that he would become an alpha, his body was like that of an alpha, and he had no idea how to live as an omega. But Jaehyun felt that maybe he didn’t even need to know what it was like to be an omega because he had to learn to see for himself what he was capable of. Not every omega was as strong as he was, not all of them could say no and defend themselves. Jaehyun felt that he had become an omega just to save those who did not know how to save themselves. Jaehyun wanted to be strong because of them and because of them he knew no one could see tears in his eyes until each of the packs recognized Youngho as their king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter as well :)  
> We are coming to the end slowly, hopefully you liked this chapter as well :) I promise good things come in the way soon too :)  
> Thank you for the cudos, comments and everything :)


	10. Evening

Jaehyun had forgotten how it feels like to wake up in cold at the morning, the heat of the desert much more reminiscent of the pleasant feeling of home than the place where he had grown up. The raindrops knocked quietly on top of the tent and Jaehyun slowly turned to Youngho on the mattress, then watched the alpha's face silently for a few minutes. Youngho slept peacefully despite what had happened and Jaehyun envied the man being able to be so calm. The omega had no reason to feel anger anymore: he had closed all the painful points of his past, but now he still felt lonely. In vain was Youngho here, in vain did the alpha love him apparently unconditionally, Jaehyun still felt that he did not deserve what Youngho could give him. As he looked at the man's face he saw his son, Youngjae, who would never be born. The dull pain in his heart was now almost constantly present and Jaehyun knew at that moment that he would do anything to give birth to his other two sons and a chance to them to live. But Jaehyun still dreaded that he would not be strong enough, that he would not be able to rewrite his own destiny, even if he sacrificed anything for his sons to live.

He slowly slid closer to Youngho on the mattress and gently kissed the man. Youngho moved a minute later, then kissed back softly. Jaehyun could feel the smile playing on his lips as he pulled even closer to him, then pulled away from him for a moment.

"Did you sleep well?" Jaehyun asked softly as he pressed a kiss to the alpha's neck.

"Yes, I think." Youngho replied. "Is it raining?" the man then asked as Jaehyun continued to kiss his neck.

"Yeah, it's raining a lot around here." Jaehyun replied, then kissed Youngho's mouth again. "When do you want to go back to the desert?" the boy asked then quietly as he slowly began stroking the alpha's hair. Youngho hummed as he closed his eyes again.

"Minhyung will go back before us, taking away those who have decided from your old pack that they want to live in the desert." Youngho replied. "But the truth is, we have to go North."

"North?" Jaehyun asked in confusion. "Because of the rebellions?"

"Yes, that's why." Youngho nodded, then opened his eyes again. "And I promised Yuta to find his old pack."

"Why?" Jaehyun asked softly as he sat on the mattress and pulled the blanket over himself.

“The war is not over yet, Jaehyun. One last fight awaits us.” Youngho replied, then began to squirm and he finally sat up. He gently touched the boy's shoulder and pulled him closer to him. "You know Yuta was hurt a long time ago, right?"

"Yes, he mentioned it, but he didn't say details." Jaehyun replied. “Youngho, is that a good idea for sure? You know what they say… in the North cold kills quieter than anything and the pack is not used to the winter weather.”

"I know, but I have to do it." Youngho replied firmly, then dug into his own hair. Jaehyun saw as a troubled expression runs over his face for a moment, but soon Youngho seemed as calm as before. Jaehyun envied that the alpha could control himself so well. "Yuta has suffered a lot and he is my friend, I'm just helping him with that." he added.

"Okay, if you think we should do this." Jaehyun nodded. "But I thought you didn't want to go to war anymore."

"I don't want that to be true." Youngho nodded. "This will be the last time I hope to do something like this."

"You don't have to do anything, Youngho." Jaehyun replied more softly, then turned to the man and kissed his lips softly. “That’s why I’m here, because I’ll do for you what needs to be done. I don’t feel anything while I kill someone, Youngho.” the boy added honestly and lowered his eyes. He was aware that this was not his best trait, but it still seemed to benefit if Jaehyun could do anything to get Youngho to achieve his goals in the end.

"We'll discuss that later." Youngho replied as he took one of the boy's hands and laced their fingers together. “We still have to decide what to do with Alpha Kim. He is waiting for our judgment and I am afraid he couldn’t have a very pleasant evening.” added the alpha, then pulled off Jaehyun and got up from the mattress.

"Youngho, I don't think it's a good idea to make an alliance with him." the omega repeated what he had said yesterday and then, following the example of the other, he also got up from the mattress. “Alpha Kim is afraid for his life, that’s why he tried to offer an alliance. But you also know that he supported my father and would stab us in the back at the moment if he saw someone stronger trying to rebel against us in a hidden corner of the world.”

"You know him better than I do." Youngho shrugged. “I honestly don’t know what to do with him. He’s a pathetic alpha and he is naturally worried about his pack.”

"His pack doesn't need such a leader." Jaehyun replied. "And I think he poisoned me."

"What makes you think that?" Youngho asked in a surprise.

“It all happened after we met him… and the wine he offered us tasted weird. When we met him, we walked into my father’s trap, it was all my fault.” Jaehyun replied, but Youngho stepped in front of the omega and hugged him tightly.

"Don't say that, you just wanted to give him a chance." Youngho replied quietly, stroking the boy's hair with one hand. "You couldn't know what grievances he had because you’re not becoming his omega."

"No." Jaehyun agreed. "Will you let me take care of him?" the boy asked quieter as he pulled away from Youngho and looked into his eyes.

"How?" Youngho asked, Jaehyun felt in his voice that the alpha was already know what he wants. He lowered his eyes for a moment, then looked back at his husband again.

"I really don't have a problem with killing someone." Jaehyun whispered and for a few minutes they just listened to the knock of the rain while still looking at each other. Jaehyun couldn't even tell how many people he had killed, but maybe it didn't matter. He thought these many sacrifices would pay off in the end. However, he couldn't say he regretted what he had done. Because he didn’t regret whom he killed, he really wanted to kill them. However, these many deaths did not bring back the only life Jaehyun wanted the best to be back. The omega knew that the dull pain in his heart is due to Youngjae's absence and it would never go away.

"All right, I trust you that you could handle it." Youngho finally nodded. “And then we have to head North. I’m going to talk to my brother and Jeno.” the alpha added and then kissed the boy again before he went to get dressed.

*

Jaehyun asked Taeil to find the doctor of his old pack. The beta survived the war and Jaehyun knew he would be able to turn to him for poisons as well. And the beta didn’t even disappoint him with the poisons, Jaehyun couldn’t immediately decide which of the plenty of vials to choose. But then he wondered why he should be gracious with Alpha Kim? He soon realized that his father was right on their last conversation because the anger he felt now was quieter than before, but it was still there inside him. Jaehyun wasn't sure it would really be possible that his anger would be stay so quiet that one day he would finally wake up without a drop of anger in him.

"Are you sure this is the right solution?" Taeil asked as Jaehyun held the vial in his hand, which he finally selected. The poison had a deep red color and the doctor said it had an immediate and painful effect.

"I want him to hurt the way I hurt." Jaehyun replied quietly. "I know he only acted in my father's name, but he was involved in the death of my child."

"Revenge is not always the answer, Jaehyun." Taeil replied. "I hope that when we return to the desert, you will find your own peace."

"Yes, me too." Jaehyun nodded. "Please lead Alpha Kim here." he added and Taeil nodded, then left the tent. Jaehyun quietly prepared the wine, then poured all the poison in it and set it down in the middle of the table. And not long after, two soldiers ushered Alpha Kim into the tent and seated him opposite the omega.

"Jaehyun, I hope you and your husband have reconsidered my offer." Alpha Kim said as he looked at the omega. Jaehyun watched in disgust the fear in the man's eyes. Alpha Kim was not the alpha Jaehyun remembered from his childhood. The soldiers who escorted the alpha here left the tent, but Jaehyun knew they were waiting outside to see if Alpha Kim would lose his mind and try to attack the omega.

"We thought it over." Jaehyun finally nodded. "We don't want you to be our ally, Alpha Kim. None of us trust you." he added then.

"I'm willing to bend the knee for you." the man replied in an almost desperate voice.

"I don’t care." Jaehyun replied honestly. “If you were sitting here with my dad now, you would laugh that he defeated me. I don’t need an ally like you, Alpha Kim.”

“I don’t think you thought about that well enough, Jaehyun. I’m the only one who can help you get the crown on your head in the end. I alone knew your father's plan.” Alpha Kim explained, but a contemptuous smile appeared on Jaehyun's face.

“I’m not sure if you noticed, Alpha Kim, but my father is dead. His plans died with him.” the omega replied in a calm voice. "In this world, it doesn't matter anymore what Alpha Jeong has planned."

"You need my help." the alpha tried to assure him.

"I need you to disappear from my life." Jaehyun replied, then leaned forward in his chair and pushed the cup closer to the alpha. "You've caused me too many problems, Alpha Kim." he added as he looked into his dark eyes.

"Jaehyun…"

"I know you helped my father when you poisoned me." Jaehyun said quietly. The man said nothing, but that silence said more than any word. "Drink your wine, Alpha Kim."

"No." he objected in a desperate voice. "You want to poison me." Jaehyun smiled again, then rolled his eyes.

"It certainly wasn't hard for you to figure it out." he replied sarcastically. "Drink, Alpha Kim, otherwise I have to tell the soldiers to force this fine wine into you."

"Why are you doing this?" Alpha Kim asked, Jaehyun heard the fear in his voice and saw the alpha more and more pathetic. "Didn't you kill enough innocents?"

"Do you consider yourself innocent, Alpha Kim?" Jaehyun asked, raising an eyebrow. "You killed my son, he didn't have a chance to live because of you." the omega added. "Drink." then he repeated himself.

Alpha Kim's hand shook as he reached for the wine cup. Jaehyun watched motionless as the man lifted the cup to his lips and then began to drink. The world was cruel and Jaehyun knew that by his actions he too had only made life in this world more cruel. But why would Alpha Kim deserve his pathetic life if Jaehyun and Youngho's first child couldn't live because of him? Jaehyun knew that the horrors he had done would somehow still get back to him, but at this minute it all didn't matter now. Alpha Kim deserved the fate Jaehyun intended for him.

As the alpha set the cup back on the table, he looked into the omega's eyes again for a moment. Jaehyun was sure the man could feel a deep hatred for him, but Alpha Kim was more afraid of death and it showed in his whole being. A moment later, he started coughing and blood covered the table. Jaehyun felt a few drops of it landed on his face, but he didn't move until he was sure that Alpha Kim was dead. The pain in the man's face revealed that the poison was indeed one that was killing him quickly and painfully.

"Is he dead?" Taeil's voice jerked the boy back to reality. Jaehyun could not remember when Alpha Kim stopped coughing and fell on the table in his own blood.

"Yes." the omega said as he wiped the blood splashed on his face and got up from the table. "Burn his body." he then added and left the tent to find Youngho. At that moment, Jaehyun thought that life was really just that, it could all end in an instant, and hoped that maybe he still had a chance to make the dull pain he felt in his heart go away one day.

*

Minhyung was prepared to return to the desert the next morning. Jaehyun was glad that the living members of his old pack had decided to start a new life in the desert and hoped that this could really give them a better life. After Alpha Jeong, of course, Jaehyun felt that anything could have been better than living here.

"You could go home, too." Youngho said that morning. People quietly prepared to take off as the rain began to drip again.

"You know I can't go." Jaehyun replied softly. "You will need me." he added.

“Yes, but so much has happened. I understand if you prefer solitude.” Youngho said in an honest voice. Jaehyun really wanted to go home, he missed the desert. But he wasn't sure if he would have felt so much at home without Youngho, nor if he really should have been left alone right now. Indeed, a lot had happened, Jaehyun’s parents were dead, he seemed to have no one in the world anymore. However, he did not forget the words of his father: a Jeong alone in this huge world was an awful thing. There was fear in Alpha Kim's eyes until the last moment and Jaehyun guessed the man was afraid of him. The omega's actions were controversial, he wanted to do good, but in the meantime he destroyed everything. He played the hero, but in the meantime he was the villain. And Youngho needed someone to stain his hands with blood instead of him.

Jaehyun didn’t want Youngho to change, he didn’t want him to be like everyone else in this horrible world. Because Youngho was a good man with a good heart and deserved to be admired by others for being able to stay a fair alpha in this filthy world. Youngho didn’t deserve the pain, but he deserved the future that was behind the blue door, even if Jaehyun couldn’t be by his side.

After Minhyung said goodbye to them, Youngho decided it was time for them to go on. Alpha Wong headed North with them, for which Jaehyun was grateful. Youngho needed close friends and allies he could count on in all circumstances. The omega did not know what awaited them in the north. It was getting colder as they went farther and farther and Jaehyun wasn’t sure their troops were prepared for the snow. Youngho had never seen real snow before, it snowed sometimes in Jaehyun's old home, but in the North the winter was quite different from what he was used to. The omega already understood exactly what Yuta was saying, soon the evening campfires didn't provide enough heat either, and the thick fur coats also looked thin in the cold. Apparently nothing could protect them from feeling the cold to their bones, but Jaehyun often felt that he wasn't affected by the cold that much.

The omega felt the cold, but he didn’t tremble like the others. His skin always felt hot under the fur coat he wore and he dreamed of fire when he went back to sleep. He didn’t know how far they were from the pack they were looking for, but he knew that the best weapon against the cold was heat. The best weapon against ice is fire.

When they finally reached the borders of the pack, the tents were set up again and huge campfires were lit. Jaehyun hoped their troops would endure another night.

“Alpha Nakamoto? Yuta's last name is Nakamoto, isn't it?” Jaehyun asked after pushing the invitation that the alpha had sent them in front of Youngho. The alpha was only willing to let Youngho and Jaehyun into his home, but the boy felt it might be the best this way. The pack was not too big, Jaehyun was sure that the cold had taken a lot of lives and this pack was already struggling to survive anyway. Yuta made a good decision the moment he and his brother fled from here.

"Yes, Yuta's uncle is their leader." Youngho replied. "Do you think it's safe for only the two of us to go there?"

“It’s not safe, but they’re only a few compared to us and they’re dying. It’s getting colder here every day, Youngho, they don’t have enough food and they’re scared.” Jaehyun said. "Maybe they're hoping we'll help them."

"They will be unpleasantly disappointed." Youngho replied, then lowered his eyes. "I'm reluctant to do this, Jaehyun…"

"I know what you want and I will do it for you." Jaehyun replied in a calm voice. "Yuta is my friend too." he added.

"This is our last fight, Jaehyun." Youngho said, then gently took the boy's hand. "One last bad thing to do and then we can start a new life."

"I hope so." Jaehyun nodded, then leaned close to the man, then kissed him softly. Jaehyun wasn't sure he would be a part of Youngho's new life either. He wondered if he would still see the desert, if he would still have the chance to see his friends, or maybe he would never have a chance to return home again. The North used to seem so distant that Jaehyun also had a hard time believing it really existed. The snow-capped landscape was like a painting, untouched and beautiful. But the snow covered the blood that polluted the land, covered the death that quietly walked the tall forests. Jaehyun hated this place and had homesickness.

*

The pack was even smaller than Jaehyun had originally thought. There was tension in the air as he and Youngho quietly took a seat at the table that they were offered. The amount of food was woefully scarce and the whole pack could fit in the room, Jaehyun could smell the strong scents of the alphas and it was noticeable to him that there was very little omegas. He didn't know if they were trying to rebel against their fate, but he could see their wounds, even as they tried to hide them under the fur they wore. When Jaehyun's gaze met one of them, he read sadness and pain out of their eyes and he knew that he wanted to save them. The omega couldn't imagine that Yuta and Shotaro had to live in such conditions at some point, but he was grateful that Youngho welcomed them and took care of them. At the same time, he also understood that the North was really not fit for packs to live here in the long run.

"Thank you for the invitation, Alpha Nakamoto." Youngho said as he nodded toward the alpha.

“I really had no choice but to invite you. The news is spreading fast here, if I heared it right your goal is to conquer the whole world.” the alpha replied and Jaehyun heard the fear in his voice, even as the man did everything he could to hide it. "The North is not for those who came from the South."

"No, it's cold here and there’s nothing here just death." Youngho replied crudely. "But the North is also a part of our world." he added.

“So is that really your goal, Alpha Suh? To rule over everything and everyone?” Alpha Nakamoto asked as he leaned forward in his chair with a nervous gesture. "My pack is dying, we are happy for any ally." he added, in an almost desperate voice. Jaehyun didn't know the alpha, but he suspected that Alpha Nakamoto also wanted to keep his pack alive, even though there were so few of them that they had no chance of surviving anyway.

"I don't want to make an alliance with you." Youngho declared dryly.

"Then why are you here?" the alpha asked confused. Jaehyun felt all eyes on them and slowly looked around the unfriendly room. Torches lined the walls and Jaehyun watched quietly as the flames danced in the room as they filled the already dark room with light.

"Because of Yuta." Youngho replied. Alpha Nakamoto looked still confused for a moment, but soon took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair again. Jaehyun got up from his own chair at the same minute and walked slowly around the room. His gaze met the omegas’, who shrugged in the corner to watch the events and he smiled quietly at them, then barely visibly waved his head toward the door.

“Are you talking about my nephew? He escaped years ago, probably died before he reached our borders.” the alpha replied in a confused voice.

"He did not die. Yuta is alive and I know what you did to him here.” Youngho replied as Jaehyun took one of the torches in his hand and then turned back to the table.

"It happened years ago." Alpha Nakamoto shrugged as the tension in the room increased noticeably. "I didn't know he was alive." he then added quite softly.

"Of course you didn't know." Youngho replied, and then he too got up from his chair. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t go into an alliance that you offer me, Alpha Nakamoto. I have few enemies now, but you are one of them and my enemies cannot survive.” he added.

"Are you threatening me in my own home, Alpha Suh?" Alpha Nakamoto asked in a mocking voice and snorted loudly. "My pack may be dying, but I can't stand being humiliated in my own home."

"Then you shouldn't have hurt Yuta." Youngho replied, then turned away from the alpha and looked into the eyes of Jaehyun, who was still standing by the wall with the torch in his hand. Jaehyun nodded barely visibly and Youngho cut through the room a moment later to open the huge wooden door, then looked at the omegas in the corner.

"What are you up to, Alpha Suh?" Alpha Nakamoto asked as he got up from his chair.

"Alpha Suh is not preparing for anything." Jaehyun said harshly as he stepped in front of the man. "But I do." he added, then threw the torch to the ground and took a step back. Everything happened in a matter of moments, Alpha Nakamaoto's robe caught on fire and he tried to extinguish it with amid screams. Jaehyun took another step back as he heard Youngho escort the omegas out of the room. The strong scent of Alpha Nakamoto was tainted with panic as the other alphas began to move around the room.

Jaehyun felt as if his ears were starting to bleed from the many screams. The tablecloth caught on fire too as someone tried to catch his arm, but the omega pushed the unknown figure out of his way and soon stepped to the wall again to take another torch in his hand. The room was filled with the smell of smoke, Jaehyun took off his own fur coat as the heat permeated his entire body. He threw the torch he was holding in his hand and dropped on his fur coat on the ground, then turned his head and went to the door. He saw the fire reach his own hand, but he felt no pain and the flame did not cause any burns to him. He felt the cold air knock him off his feet for a moment, but sweat dripped from his forehead as he stumbled into the snow. Youngho's scent clouded his brain, while in the dark night he saw nothing but the familiar honey-colored eyes.

"Are you okay?" Youngho asked as he touched the omega’s arm. "Your skin is hot."

"I'm fine." Jaehyun nodded and looked over the alpha’s shoulder at the evacuated omegas. Jaehyun felt their fear and wanted to tell them that everything would get better, but as he looked back at the fire he wasn't sure he really had the right to say that everything would get better ever. Today, another painful past is come to its end, but the future was still uncertain. Jaehyun knew that fire was the only weapon against the ice and did not feel regret for Alpha Nakamoto for having to die in such painful circumstances. However, the reassurance did not come as easily as the omega expected. As he looked at the flames and felt a strange happiness at their sight, a part of Jaehyun hated himself. It was because of Yuta that he did what he did, but a more rational part of him felt emptiness because someone had died because of him again.

*

Jaehyun wasn't sure what it meant to be a good person, but he knew he wanted to be good. He didn't want to think about what details he didn't know from his family's story yet, but he always found himself thinking about it. It was no longer the madness that the omega was really afraid of, but that he would be as power-hungry as Alpha Jeong was. Jaehyun knew of himself that he was special in many ways and feared that his immense confidence would one day be what would cause his own downfall. Because Jaehyun soon found himself feeling that no one could stand in his way. He gained his strength from his anger and from the fact that he knew he could really control the fire that was fluttering in him. He wasn't sure why he got this ability or that it was an innate trait, but fire and Jaehyun became one. He could hear what was being whispered behind his back, but he decided it didn’t matter. Those were just words and Jaehyun still believed he could be a better person than he was born to be.

The journey back into the desert was uneventful. Jaehyun had a hard time believing that no one had attacked them, but most of the packs seemed to welcome them when they were about to stop in one of their territories. Jaehyun felt tears of happiness in his eyes when he saw that the situation of the omegas had become much better at some packs. When an alpha leader spoke in amazement that Jaehyun’s revolution was helpful, the boy felt he could forget the dull pain he felt in his chest for a moment.

Jaehyun was relieved to see his home again. The desert was pleasantly warm and just as amazing as the first time the omega arrived here. As he thought about how much everything had happened since he first came here for a moment, he became sensitive. The desert was his home, here was everything that was important to him. Clinging to the tight embrace of Ten, Jungwoo, and Jaemin, Jaehyun couldn't hold himself any longer and began to cry. He didn't know if it was all over, if he could really sit back, but he knew he was much safer than ever.

"It's good to have you back." Ten said in a kind voice as he wiped off Jaehyun's tears from his face with his thumb.

"It's good to see you again." Jaehyun replied as he turned away from his best friend and looked first at Jungwoo, then at Jaemin. "Maybe the world could be a better place now." he added softly and at the same time hoping that he had really achieved what he wanted.

"It's unbelievable that you came back without serious injuries." Jungwoo said as he took Jaehyun's hand. “And believe me, now everything can really turn right. Your father can no longer stand in your way.”

"Yes." Jaehyun nodded with a sad smile on his face. The boy felt that he have achieved what he wanted from the start: that the omegas already had the same rights as the alphas already has. Jaehyun saw happiness on the faces of his friends and knew he had made their lives better by marrying Youngho. He turned around slowly and looked at his husband, who stood a little further away from him in Minhyung's company.

Jaehyun could still feel the dull pain in his chest, but at the same time he felt something else. Love was not a tangible thing, but it was there in Youngho’s whole being and Jaehyun felt lucky to have such a husband. Youngho may not have known what effect he had on the omega and Jaehyun would never have thought he would ever be able to look at his husband this way. The anger remained in him, yet it bubbled quietly only in his blood, as if to just signal that it was still here, but all was well. Jaehyun wiped away his tears as he thought he didn’t want to live without Youngho and shivered at the thought that they might not have much time left.

Jaehyun felt calmer in the familiar silence of his room than ever before. Yuta hugged the boy gratefully, thanking him a thousand times for what he had done for him.

"Actually, you should thank Youngho." Jaehyun said softly. "I hope you can forget your past now."

"Yes, I will be able to forget." Yuta nodded firmly. "You've come a long way, Jaehyun." the boy then added quietly.

"You too." Jaehyun replied. "No one can ever hurt any of us again." he added as Yuta hugged him again. Jaehyun stroked the older omega's back quietly as he began to thank again in tears. Jaehyun knew what Yuta was feeling, he was feeling the same relief he was, but at the same time he was afraid it might pass once.

Jaehyun knew he shouldn't live in fear because Youngho's crown is still isn’t on his head. There was still a long way to go, but Youngho's goal shone brighter and brighter before them and it didn't seem out of reach at all now.

*

Jaehyun barely noticed that half a year had passed since his father's death. The world was calmer, yet more excited than before. The leaders of the packs visited the desert one after the other and Jaehyun really began to believe he could get his own happy ending. He was calm and happy because everyone else around him seemed to be like that as well. Ten found his own happiness next to Taeyong, and Jaehyun was sure his best friend would be safe now. The young love of Jaemin and Minhyung had not yet fully flourished, but Jaehyun saw unconditional love in the eyes of both of them as they spoke of each other. Jungwoo soon took over the job of the doctor who was too old to continue working in the castle. The desert was now home to all of them and Jaehyun found himself almost no longer remembering what life was like before he became Youngho’s spouse.

Jaehyun felt it was easy to forget, but the dull pain in his chest did not go away anyway. Youngjae's absence may have only appeared to him, but he saw his son in his sleep and woke up earlier every morning to wash the tears from his face before Youngho could see them. Jaehyun was happy, but nothing could make him forget his son's absence.

Not long after, however, they had to deal with holding the coronation ceremony. It took a long time, but in the end all the major packs agreed to appoint Youngho the king of their united world. Youngho knew he had taken on a huge task with this, but Jaehyun was sure the alpha would not fail. Pride ran through his heart as he looked at his husband and knew that soon he would be the strongest leader in the new world. The book he received from Kun was still there next to the boy's bed in the bedside table, Jaehyun read it all, and then Youngho read it too. The crown rightfully belonged to Jaehyun, but the boy resigned in the favor of Youngho. The madness, along with the anger, was just quietly bubbling somewhere in a small corner of his mind, but Jaehyun felt that it was still there. Youngho’s closeness and love helped to suppress horrible thoughts, but Jaehyun was still afraid it wouldn’t always be enough. Therefore, he tried to do his best not to contaminate his thoughts with a desire for power, because Jaehyun did not deserve to be given power.

However, Youngho had a good heart and kept everyone's fate before his eyes. Jaehyun knew that if anyone deserved to rule the whole world, it was Youngho. The man had been working for a long time to make his dream come true and the whole thing was now just an arm’s length away from him. Jaehyun had a hard time believing that the path on which they set out was slowly coming to an end.

"Is that what I'm thinking?" Jaehyun asked softly as he looked at the blue envelope in Yuta's hand.

"An invitation to the Blue House." Yuta nodded. Jaehyun took the envelope and opened it.

"What might they want to show this time?" Jaehyun asked quietly as he ran through the details of the invitation.

"You only know if you go." Yuta replied. "You know you can't really refuse this invitation."

"I know." Jaehyun nodded and waited quietly the next day at midnight for the familiar gate of the Blue House to open, then to be invited inside by one of the witches wearing the dark veil.

Jaehyun trembled as he drank the same thick, dark liquid he had previously and quietly waited to find himself in the circular room again. Fear ran quietly and coldly through his body as he opened his eyes and found himself in a dark forest.

"Follow the yarn." the witch's voice whispered as Jaehyun bent down and picked up the thick blue thread from the ground, which no doubt led to something. He set off uncertainly as he walked through the woods which smelled like Youngho, holding the yarn in his hand. In the silence, Jaehyun's thoughts also subsided and he paid no attention to anything but the blue thread. The trees began to thin out as Jaehyun reached a tiny clearing and stopped abruptly.

He felt tears in his eyes as he looked at the blue door that stood opposite him at the other end of the clearing. The blue thread was tightly tied to the doorknob and Jaehyun's knee trembled as he walked closer and then stopped at the door.

"Your future is clear now, Jeong Jaehyun." the witch's voice said from somewhere behind him. "Open the door!" she added in an encouraging voice and Jaehyun let go of the yarn, then slowly raised his hand to press the doorknob. Hope warmed Jaehyun's body quietly, as he smelled the scent of spring in the air. The cherry blossom trees behind the door were even more beautiful now than the first time Jaehyun saw them.

The tears of the omega soaked his face as he took cautious steps forward and waited, hoping, but at the same time the bitterness of fear was still there in all his thoughts.

"Jaehyun, where have you been?" To Youngho's soft voice the omega closed his eyes for a moment and wiped away his tears as he raised his head to look at his husband. Youngho shone, he was huge, and his happiness made the image even more beautiful for Jaehyun. The crown gleamed on the alpha's head, he recived what he worked so hard for and what he deserve to wear with pride. But Jaehyun was not interested in the crown, but in the fact that in Youngho's hands was his son with the odd eyes, and beside him, on the ground, was their other son who was chewing the peach.

"I'm here, Youngho." Jaehyun said as he switched to faster steps and a moment later was there in front of his family. As he looked at them, he thought about how perfect the three of them were and although Youngjae couldn’t be with them, Jaehyun was still happy. Because he longed for this future, for this wonderful and incredible future, which was no longer just a dream.

"Appa." Youngsoo looked up at him with a smile and Jaehyun felt his tiny, sticky hands grip his fingers. And Jaehyun leaned down to pick up the child from the ground and take a closer look at him. Youngsoo let the omega stroke his hair and kiss his nose.

"We were waiting for you." Youngho said not long after and Jaehyun felt happiness as he looked back at the alpha's honey-colored eyes, then leaned closer to the man and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

"I was waiting for you too." Jaehyun said softly as he looked at Jaeseong and stroked his hair as well. Jaehyun understood at that moment what happiness was and why he had to suffer so much in the past. To be here in the end, to get what he deserved in the end and that was his family, Youngho’s love and his children. Jaehyun felt he wanted nothing else in his entire life this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter as well :)  
> Probably the last one will be shorter, but yes, we are close to the end.  
> Thank you for your support on my fic, I am really grateful for every kudos, comments and hits and everything :)


	11. Full Bloom

Jaehyun was the last living Jeong in the whole world, but the true story of his family was not even known to the whole world yet. They whispered about secrets, magic and fire, but the whole thing remained just a rumor. Jaehyun didn’t want them to talk about the tragedies of his family, but he know that curiosity is just a simple human trait and most of all he wanted to prove that he wasn’t like his ancestors. He has achieved his goal, and the world may have really become a little better than it used to be. It didn’t matter what was recorded about his family long ago, because those stories were also part of his past that Jaehyun finally let go of. It didn’t matter that anger and madness were still part of Jaehyun because the omega knew he couldn’t erase them from himself. That’s why he decided it would be easier if he loved himself as he was born.

Jaehyun felt that he had wasted years hating himself for what he was born for. He was a late bloomer and became an omega, and remembering his father’s words, so he knew it was a shame for a Jeong to be like this. However, after all these years, Jaehyun no longer felt sadnaess as he think that his life could have turned out differently. He could barely remember his father's face and it gave him the strength to know that one day his memories of his old life would wear out so much that they would disappear from his thoughts for good. Jaehyun no longer felt bitter when he thought of how many times his father had humiliated him in the past. Those years were like they were part of another life that was long overdue.

Jaehyun’s new life began next to Youngho and although he initially objected to their marriage, now he felt that Youngho’s arrival in his life was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Youngho was gentle and kind, there was no other alpha like him. He was just and strong, but he did not like cruelty and wars. Youngho's heart was pure and beautiful, Jaehyun envied the alpha for being able to stay so sincerely kind no matter how horrible things they went through. The omega liked to think that Youngho made him a better person too, but he still knew that the two of them were perfect opposites of each other. Yet they complemented each other because in each of them there was what the other needed. Jaehyun was just as evil as Youngho needed the omega to be, to able to do the horrible things instead of him, because he would have been unable to do because of his kindness. But Jaehyun didn’t regret the things he did because he felt it was worth doing anything for Youngho. And Youngho's kindness slowly helped him overcome the anger that still raging inside him.

The coronation ceremony was approaching and Jaehyun wanted this day to be very memorable. He knew Youngho had been preparing for this day all his life, but even now it seemed unbelievable that this moment had arrived. This day will be remembered by all and a new era for everyone will begin with it. Jaehyun didn’t doubt for a moment that Youngho would be a good king. For Youngho was born to be a just ruler, and no one deserved the crown on his head instead of him. The alpha earned the trust people had in him and believed in the unity that this coronation would seal. And Jaehyun stood behind him like a shadow, reminding everyone that a much more terrible fate could have awaited them.

"We've never had so many guests." Yuta said that morning when he woke up the omega. "Today will undoubtedly be a huge day."

"How does Youngho feel?" Jaehyun asked, still feeling a little tired as he dressed.

"He looked excited, Taeil and Taeyong are constantly with him." the other omega replied, then offered the boy water.

"Does he need me?" Jaehyun asked, then took a sip of the water.

"Not yet." Yuta replied. "You'll have plenty of time to get ready, Youngho chose a beautiful robe for you." the omega added.

"It doesn't matter what I'm going to wear." Jaehyun replied, but smiled at the thought that Youngho had chosen his robe to be worn by the omega at the ceremony, just as the alpha had chosen his dress for their wedding.

"That matters too." Yuta replied. "You still have some time to rest before you have to get ready, I'll be back soon." the omega then added, then left the boy alone.

Jaehyun slowly looked toward the balcony and became emotional as he watched the familiar view of the desert city for a long moment. He felt at home, felt loved and happy. He thought that now everything was fine, he could let go of the tragedy that had overshadowed his life. Jaehyun saw the future beautiful and smiled softly when he thought he might soon put a moon flower wreath in his hair again. The omega hoped the news would make Youngho happy that they would soon have a child and try to live the life the boy saw behind the blue door. Which was the reality, because Jaehyun was somehow able to turn his terrible fate into a better future. The pain seemed to slowly ease, and the omega now believed that everything was really okay. His friends’ lives got better, he achieved his goal and he was happy with Youngho. He no longer thought about the bitterness of the past, he just looked straight ahead into the future and though he knew there was a price for everything, he hoped that tragedies would now avoid both of them. Youngho’s love taught him that there is something good even in the worst of things.

Jaehyun felt a lot had changed in him recently and knew Youngho was the main reason for this. His husband, who did everything for him to not to miss anything, gave him a new home and as much love as he might not even deserve. He received a calmness from Youngho that overcame the anger within him and silenced the signs of madness. However, Jaehyun knew that despite all this, he was still a Jeong, the only living member of his bloodline. The omega feared that there were still packs that dreaded that Jaehyun would go mad like his own father. Jaehyun, too, feared for a long time that it would be inevitable that he would suffer the same fate as Alpha Jeong, but he tried to do everything he could to control his inner demons. The thought of his family also helped a lot to get Jaehyun to overcome his inner anger and fear that at some point he would go mad like his ancestors as well. And Youngho was determined enough to keep him in check, and Jaehyun was less afraid of dying earlier than he should be because of his madness and then not seeing his children grow up.

*

The coronation ceremony began in the late afternoon, by which time the heat had turned into a pleasant warmth and the excitement of the guests could be felt in the air. Jaehyun wore a red robe with gold patterns, which was very similar to the robe he wore on his wedding day. As the omega looked through the crowd he thought that this day couldn't be more perfect. His new life began here in the desert and he knew he would live the rest of his life here. It was no longer a tragedy at the end of the journey, but a long, happy life with Youngho. Warmth ran through his heart because of the thought and he knew he was much happier than anyone else in this world.

And the leaders of the packs now gathered to witness how the crown being placed on Youngho's head. After so much cruelty, a picture of a better world seemed to emerge. Jaehyun knew they still had a lot of work to do to defend what they had achieved together. They both knew their work wouldn’t end with a crown on Youngho’s head. Jaehyun wished that equality between the omegas and the alphas would never be a problem again, but he knew that nothing could last forever. And that meant he would always have to fight to protect the rights of the omegas. He knew that the matter of the omegas would always be important to him and as long as he lived he would not let them suffer any disadvantage. And Youngho will always be there to fight together so that everyone understands the importance of equality and belonging. Jaehyun sometimes thought that perhaps the future they envisioned was too beautiful, but he still believed in Youngho and that the alpha would be able to forge the packs together, even if they came from different parts of the world and followed different traditions. Youngho represented unity and the new paths that took the world forward in a better direction.

"Plenty came." Jaehyun said as Taeil stopped beside him.

"Yes." Taeil nodded. "Do you remember our conversation in the tent when we first brought you here?" the man asked.

"Yes, you said that with Youngho we need each other to achieve our goals." Jaehyun nodded. "We both seem to have achieved what we wanted."

"You've come a long way." Taeil said.

"We've come together so far." Jaehyun replied and looked at the other. "Youngho deserves to be king." he added.

"For sure." Taeil nodded in agreement. "But there may still be surprises." the man added quietly, however, the ceremony began and Jaehyun could no longer respond. And soon he could only concentrate on Youngho's scent as the alpha stopped beside him and looked through the crowd.

Jaehyun saw in the man that he was excited and perhaps even faintly fear to mingle with the usual scent of the alpha. But he was not surprised, Youngho took on a huge burden and knew that the alpha would need him even more now to be able to withstand the pressure on his shoulders. Jaehyun knew that nothing would be easy, yet he thought positively about how much more they could achieve together in the future. People trusted Youngho because he was fair and honest. The rulers who emerged from the Suh bloodline have always been prominent figures in history, never feared by their subjects, but they admired them. Jaehyun knew the world needed a king like Youngho. Someone who knew exactly what he wanted while preserving his humanity throughout. Jaehyun did not feel that Youngho's kindness was a weakness, on the contrary, he admired the alpha for not changing despite the many horrors he experianced. Youngho had been patient with him all along and was in no hurry to achieve his dreams, working quietly but hard to finally be here where he was now.

The omega watched in silence as the crown was placed on Youngho's head and he thought the alpha deserved it to be his. Fate was a strange thing, that it was written somewhere in advance what was waiting for them. Jaehyun thought sadly that he could have even caused the loss to the alpha if he hadn’t been able to turn on his own destiny. But at that moment, he still felt that it no longer mattered which side of the coin he was on. He was a Jeong, he was mad, he was angry with the world and he hated his father all his life, but in the meantime he gradually changed. Because he wanted to be something different, he wanted to be more than they thought he wa. Jaehyun no longer regretted being a late bloomer and didn’t mind becoming an omega. He loved himself as he was, because Youngho loved him as he was too.

"I alone would never have gotten this far." Youngho said as he looked through the crowd. Jaehyun felt proud as he watched his husband. They were both waiting for this day and now their dream has become a reality. “I know a lot of people doubted me and what I wanted. But our world may now be a better place if we continue to work together to make it so. I trust you as you trust me.” the crowd gave a loud signal of agreement, and Jaehyun thought Youngho deserved to be seen by people that way. As he looked across their faces, Jaehyun felt that they had really achieved what they wanted. The respect he gained at the cost of many sacrifices and blood shone in everyone’s eyes and although the world was far from perfect the omega felt they were on the right track.

"The crown is on my head, but it doesn't really matter to me." Youngho continued and Jaehyun got his head to the alpha in fear.

"No…" he whispered softly as Taeil began to move beside him.

"Jeong Jaehyun is legally entitled to this crown." Youngho said as he took the crown off his head. Jaehyun watched in horror as he turned to his husband, but Youngho's honey-colored eyes reassured him almost immediately. "The story of the Jeong family is much more complex than what we saw from it and I know I wouldn't be here now without Jaehyun."

"Youngho, what are you doing?" Jaehyun asked softly as the crowd began to whisper.

"This is not my crown, Jaehyun." Youngho replied in a soft voice, then took a step toward the omega. “Without you, I would not be here now and I would not want to rule without you in the future. Do you remember what I told you after our wedding?”

"That our marriage is an alliance." the omega replied in a hoarse voice.

"That's right." Youngho nodded. "That's exactly what I think now as well, so I need you to stand here by me and wear this crown." he added, then turned back to the crowd. “The world is big and scary sometimes, and I alone couldn’t pay attention to everything. Jaehyun is a strong omega and he has a good heart, so I want to lead our world with him from now on as equals.” the alpha announced.

“Youngho…” Jaehyun began as Doyoung stepped next to the alpha with another crown in his hand.

"You could see what Jaehyun did for you." Youngho continued his speech in a serious voice. “He is the last living Jeong to have the right to the crown, but he resigned for my sake. But without him, I'm not complete.” the alpha added, then looked back at Jaehyun and his eyes softened. “Jaehyun, I need you as much as you need me. We must continue on the road together, as allies, as we have done so far.”

“I don’t know…” Jaehyun replied softly, lowering his eyes, then turning away from his husband to look at the crowd. Dejun and Kun were not far from him, Jaehyun knew that they wanted to see the crown on his head more than anything. He closed his eyes for a moment as thousands of thoughts swirled in his head. He thought of Alpha Jeong, who had always wanted a Jeong to sit on the throne. He thought of the whispers, that all Jeong was crazy, and that perhaps the darkness was still secretly behind him, waiting to strike down and take everything away from him in an unexpected moment. Jaehyun dreaded the Jaehyun he could become if he really got the power his father had always intended for him until he became an omega. He thought of the fire he had learned to control, yet he feared that one day he would really burn everything that would got in his way.

 _If I look back, I’m lost_ \- the omega thought as he looked back at the gathered people. He didn't know if they trusted him as much, as they did in Youngho. He didn't know if he would ever be able to think with such a clear head and make decisions like Youngho. For Youngho was the light and Jaehyun was the darkness, Youngho was the good and Jaehyun was the evil. Youngho was the hero and Jaehyun the villain. They were so contradictory that even now the omega could not believe that they were here together and loved each other nonetheless. But the alpha was right, they made a whole together because they complemented each other in some strange way.

"Jaehyun, you should say something." Taeil whispered softly from the other side of the omega, and he nodded, then opened his mouth to speak honestly to those gathered people after a long time. Jaehyun did not consider himself a very good person, but he knew he wanted to be better than his ancestors and he knew this was the moment when he could prove to the world that he was not just a crazy omega whose bloodline had made others life bitter for many years. He drew strength from the anger that was still there in him, but he didn't want to lie, he didn't want to show a picture of himself that wasn't him. Jaehyun was the fire and Youngho was the water, opposites, but still together.

“Being a king means a lot. Everyone wants to hear the truth from you that they think will set them free. But there is no freedom if you have to control an entire world. You have to smile and hide your weakness because your subordinates don’t want to see that. You have to pretend that you are someone else because no one really cares what the truth is. No one really wants to know who you are. They prefer you to be what they want you to be. Because your true self is too much, but at the same time it is never enough. And what if I'm broken? What if I’m so tired of this that pretending makes me almost sick? What if I’m so angry every minute that I’m homicidal? What if you are all the same as me?” Jaehyun looked quietly at the people as he uttered the grave words. Honesty came at a price, but the omega was too tired to pretend. “I’ll never be good enough for you and you’re not here today because of me. I, on the other hand, am here for Alpha Suh and as long as I can, I will protect him. Alpha Suh has sacrificed everything for you and I am willing to sacrifice everything for you too to live a better life. The world is a cruel place and I know many still suffer from injustice. But I'm standing here today with Alpha Suh to fight it. I’m half as good a person as he is, but I can promise you I’ll do my best to make you believe I deserve to be here.”

There was silence for a few moments, but soon people started applauding. Jaehyun sighed with relief as Youngho placed the crown on his head, which had once sat on his great-grandfather's head. Doyoung handed the other crown to the alpha, who soon put it on his own head, then grabbed Jaehyun's hand and laced their fingers tightly together. The crowd chanted their names and Jaehyun felt like he was in a vivid dream. But this was the reality nonetheless, and as he looked down at their clasped fingers, Jaehyun felt that they were really giving everyone hope for a new, better life. They were allies who complemented each other and now stood here on the threshold of a new world.

"This will be the best for everyone." Dejun said, after he and Kun went to the omega after the ceremony. “An omega and an alpha co-rule this continent as equals. You wrote history with that, Jaehyun.”

"Thank you for coming." Jaehyun said as he looked at the two omega. “If everything gets a little calmer here, I’ll visit you on the other side of the sea. I want to visit the home of my ancestors.”

"If you choose to do so, we will be happy to help you." Kun nodded. "You know, Jaehyun, the other side of the sea has always been ruled by the Jeong bloodline."

"Yes, I read the book." the omega replied.

"You have a long life ahead of you." Dejun remarked. "And a crown is waiting for you on the other side of the sea when you're ready for it."

"Thanks." Jaehyun replied, then left the two omegas alone.

Jaehyun knew it wasn’t all over with this day. Dejun and Kun were telling the truth, on the other side of the sea, a place awaited him where his ancestors used to rule and where the Jeong bloodline had always been respected. He wanted to find his ancestral home, which might have been dangerous, but Jaehyun wanted to see the place. He wanted to feel the scorching touch of fire on his skin as he got to know the place where he actually came from. The omega’s home was now the desert, but he guessed it wouldn’t always be that way. And then he wanted to go back to where the fate of the Jeong bloodline actually started. However, this could still wait because he still had a lot to do here, next to Youngho, on this continent. He felt hot tears in his eyes as he looked at the tall figure of the man and again he was only grateful that this alpha was his husband.

"Well… you've come a long way since we came here from our old home." Ten said as he stepped next to the omega. Jaehyun looked at his best friend for a moment, then put his arm around his shoulder and smiled.

"And you've been here with me all along." Jaehyun replied with a smile. “We made this long journey together, Ten. You will always be my best friend.”

"And you are mine too." Ten nodded and Jaehyun saw tears in his eyes. "Thank you for being with me all the way."

"I wouldn't have come this far without you." Jaehyun said honestly.

"Either way you feel, Jaehyun, you deserved the crown too, not just Youngho." Ten replied, then raised his hand and handed a flower to the boy. Jaehyun immediately recognized the blue petals and quietly took it from his friend. "Jungwoo sent this. Congratulations."

"Moon flower." Jaehyun whispered in a hoarse voice and smiled faintly.

"Go find your husband." Ten said and hugged the boy before he let him go.

Jaehyun took a deep breath as he approached Youngho, who was just talking to his brother and Jaemin. Jaehyun quietly went closer, but Minhyung and Jaemin left the alpha before he could greet them. And Youngho turned to him with a soft gaze and Jaehyun felt lost for a moment in his honey-colored eyes.

"I hope you don't mind about what happened today." Youngho said as the omega stopped in front of him.

"No." Jaehyun shook his head. "I'm not afraid, you'll be there with me."

"I could say that too." Youngho smiled.

“This is only the beginning, Youngho. I love you." Jaehyun said quietly as he picked up the flower in his hand. The alpha watched the familiar blue petals quietly, then smiled and pulled the omega close to him for a kiss.

"I love you too, Jaehyun." Youngho replied honestly as he took the flower from the omega. "You're right, it’s just the beginning."

*

For a long time, Jaehyun thought that his happiness would only become ashes in his hands. Now, however, he knew that he had received what he longed for: the love, the family, the happiness he had chased for most of his life. And now he had everything he had ever wanted and as he looked at his family he felt a pleasant warmth in his heart. Youngho played with Youngsoo while Jaehyun sat in the shade and Jaeseong slept peacefully in his arms. It was unbelievable, but the future that was hidden behind the blue door had become a reality and Jaehyun felt lucky. He had always wanted this, no more and no less, just that his children could live.

Youngsoo was already four years old, and Jaeseong turned two a few days ago. As the omega looked at his children he thought he understood everything he had done so far for them. Youngjae could never be with them, but Jaehyun didn't forget him either. Youngsoo and Jaeseong were perfect, just like Jaehyun had seen them in the Blue House before. But this was the reality, and Jaehyun wanted to hold them in his arms every minute so that they could feel how much he loved them. As he looked at his husband, Jeaehyun felt he couldn’t even wish his children a better father.

Though things in the world didn’t stop for a single minute, Youngho was never tired or at least showed no sign of it. The alpha has always said that family is more important than anything and Jaehyun agreed with him on that. Whatever happened, his two sons and Youngho were the most important to him in the whole world. He lived for them and so that this life could never turn into a tragedy. Jaehyun no longer thought about the past, and the downfall of his bloodline no longer preoccupied him. He was the last Jeong and although here were his children they represented the Suh bloodline. Jaehyun didn't mind, in fact, he felt that maybe that would be the best for everyone. They controlled the world with Youngho, but Jaehyun stayed in the shadows behind Youngho several times, watching the alpha handle everything perfectly. But it was good that way, Jaehyun didn't want to get drunk on power.

"One day you will understand everything." Jaehyun said quietly as he pulled his finger along the little boy's nose. Jaeseong whimpered a little, then sighed calmly again as he countinued sleeping.

"Youngsoo is hungry." Youngho said as he returned with their older child.

"How surprising." Jaehyun smiled, then watched as the alpha sat downin the other chair with Youngsoo on his lap. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Peach." Youngsoo said without thinking, and Jaehyun continued to smile as Youngho motioned for one of the servants to bring peach for them.

Everything was perfectly calm, Jaehyun had not felt anger for a long time. Youngho’s love changed him and Jaehyun wasn’t afraid of what awaited him while the alpha was next to him. The darkness was over, and Jaehyun's happiness could no longer turn to ashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my fanfic, it is came to an end :)  
> I hope you liked it and I would love to thank you for all of the kudos and comments and every kind of support you gave to this fic.  
> I know this last chapter is probably shorter than the previous ones, but I still hope you all liked it.  
> Also I really wanted to finish this fic before the year ends. So this is my Christmas present for all of you.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone and stay safe :)  
> With love,  
> Kat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is a kind of new thing to write for me, I am still not an expert in a/b/o stuffs but I'll do my best. I have a very clear storyline in my mind and this first chapter turned out too long probably.  
> I still hope you liked it and I hope that my english is not that bad in this one.  
> I know there are so many things left open here, but this is just the beginning.  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
